


Zasadzony

by uCharlie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Family Issues, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Parentlock, a story without a soup is simply not complete, and life, dealing with season 4
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uCharlie/pseuds/uCharlie
Summary: Sherlock przeszedł długą drogę i naprawdę chciałby odpocząć - ale życie ma wobec niego inne plany.________________________________________Notka autorska: Post Season-4. Osobiście ostatni sezon mi się nie podobał, ale chcę pracować na tym, co jest dane, więc zapraszam zarówno zwolenników jak i przeciwników najnowszej serii.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pracuję teraz (właściwie należałoby użyć czasu przeszłego, ponieważ wszystko w moim życiu znalazło się w nieplanowanym zawieszeniu) nad innymi tekstami i dodatkowo innym fanfikiem. Niestety, chwilowo muszę zarzucić te prace. 
> 
> Ten fanfik jest kompletnie nieplanowany, eksperyment. Nie pamiętam, kiedy zdarzyło mi się pisać coś bez mocniejszego szkieletu, należą się więc ostrzeżenia:  
> \- nie wiem, jak to się skończy [EDIT: ale mam pewne nadzieje]  
> \- nie wiem, kiedy się skończy  
> \- nie wiem, jak często będą updejty, mogą zdarzyć się dni, że bardzo szybko albo dwa dziennie, mogą nie pojawić się wcale przez długi czas lub zaniknąć: można zasubskrybować sobie, żeby nie przegapić  
> \- nie wiem, CZY się skończy 
> 
> Poza tym:  
> \- fik ten nie ma prawdopodobnie żadnej wartości literackiej, może nawet jest kiczowaty, bo jest pisany po coś zupełnie innego  
> \- nie ma bety  
> \- niektóre rozdziały będą długości świstka na lodówkę  
> \- jeżeli jesteś tu w celu uczty literackiej i poczujesz się rozczarowany, to nie krytykuj, bo akurat w przypadku tego fika nie potrzebuję krytyki literackiej  
> \- jest pisany ze względu na emocje; każdy komentarz osoby, której te emocje są bliskie jest mile widziany a nawet wyczekiwany  
> \- dziękuję :)

 

 **I.**

            Wszystko było dobrze.

            Mary umarła, stracił Johna, rozum, kontrolę i trzeźwy osąd (jakiekolwiek) sytuacji – ale przeszedł przez to. Przeżył próbę odebrania mu życia przez Culvertona, odebrania _sobie_ życia ćpaniem bez opamiętania; od samego życia przeżył cios w postaci Eurus, przyjął każdy z ciosów Johna, łamiących mu nos, żebro, śmieszne marzenia i głupie nadzieje – ale pozbierał się.

            Otworzył zapieczętowany przed nim przez własną rodzinę – i własny umysł – koszmar i zamknął go, własnoręcznie.

            Tulił swoją siostrę. _Zapłakał_ nad nią, nad Victorem Trevorem, nad Williamem Holmesem – i, Boże, to było trudne, bo nienawidził tego zależnego, emocjonalnego, potrzebującego człowieka, którym zawsze bał się być i którym tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał szansy się stać. Pożałował straconego dzieciństwa całej trójki.

            A potem wrócił na Baker Street, odbudować życie Sherlocka Holmesa oraz Johna Watsona. Malował ściany i strzelał do nich; obkładał regały książkami i rozwalał je, tworząc kontrolowany bałagan; zarzucał stoły, stołki i szafki dokumentami, gazetami i notatnikami; ciosał nożem półkę kominkową – w przerwach (lub w trakcie) nie mogąc uwierzyć, że oto _znów, naprawdę_ zaczyna na nowo _wspólne_ życie Sherlocka Holmesa i _Johna Watsona_.

            Przez długie tygodnie przyjmował (z _Johnem_ ) i rozwiązywał (z _Johnem_ ) sprawy. Co sobotę wybierał się do Sherrinford, by posiedzieć w milczeniu obok rodziców i Mycrofta, zagryźć zęby na myśl, że wszyscy oszukiwali go przez dekady i by zagrać Eurus na skrzypcach. Co trzy albo cztery dni chadzał do Scotland Yardu, pomóc Lestrade'owi albo zapytać go, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy albo opowiedzieć mu, ile nowych słów Rosie opanowała w ciągu minionego tygodnia. Co niedzielę wypijał herbatę z panią Hudson, gawędząc o szczególnie ekscytujących morderstwach, słuchając o wyjątkowo przygnębiających atakach terrorystycznych albo roztrząsając odwieczny problem wagi państwowej: czy należy najpierw smarować bułeczki gęstą śmietaną, czy może odwrotnie – dżemem. Okazjonalnie odwiedzał Molly w kostnicy i co jakiś czas konkludował w myślach, że kłamstwo, do którego zmusiła go Eurus, nie było w gruncie rzeczy tak bardzo nieprawdziwe, jak w tamtej chwili mu się wydawało.

             Porankami rozrabiał Rosie kaszki. A z każdą kolejną kaszką rozrobioną dla Rosie _Watson_ , każdą kolejną kaszką, którą karmił Rosie _Watson_ i każdą kaszką, którą Rosie _Watson_ wypluła, a on musiał ścierać maź z jej policzków i prać i prać, i znowu prać kolejne śliniaki; więc z każdą kaszką czuł się coraz lepszy w robieniu kaszek, karmieniu kaszkami, wycieraniu kaszki i spieraniu kaszki; i dochodził do coraz bardziej śmiałego wniosku, że może wszystko, co go spotkało jednak ma jakiś sens: bo prowadziło do tego momentu. Lub może, _może_ (o, Boże, _oby_ ) otwierało jeszcze szerszą perspektywę, na horyzoncie której majaczyło się prowadzenie Rosie do przedszkola, pomaganie jej w odrabianiu zadań, gdy pójdzie do szkoły i wykłócanie o długość wieczornych spotkań ze znajomymi, kiedy wejdzie w przeklęty wiek nastoletni.  

            I wtedy się zaczęło.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.  
**

 

            Oczywiście pojawiały się znaki ostrzegawcze.

            Niektóre przegapił. Kilka wychwycił John, zwracając uwagę na wzrastający poziom jego obsesyjności i najpierw próbując nakłonić, a następnie zmusić go do odpoczynku. Inne widział sam – i ignorował.

            Jak to, że nocami śnił wyłącznie koszmary. O huraganach zmiatających drewniane domy z powierzchni ziemi, o tsunami zatapiających miasta, pożarach trawiących mieszkania, wybuchach grzebiących ludzi w korytarzach metra. O Culvertonie, o Magnussenie, Moriartym i o _Johnie_ , bo czasami Moriarty zamieniał się w Johna i – wciąż ze swoim uśmieszkiem psychopaty przylepionym do ust człowieka, który odmienił życie Sherlocka o 180 stopni – kopał go do nieprzytomności, to znaczy do momentu, kiedy po przebudzeniu Sherlock nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, co wydarzyło się dalej – lub też zanurzał mu głowę pod wodę, aż Sherlock we śnie tracił dech: a na jawie budził się z gardłem zalepionym czymś niefizycznym, ale _bardzo uciążliwe_ realnym.  

            Jak to, że coś z tyłu głowy podpowiadało mu, że może chwilowe _katharsis_ , jakie przeżył wśród zgliszczy swojego pierwszego domu, pierwszy raz w dorosłym życiu stając twarzą w twarz z siostrą, jest doświadczeniem zbyt płynnym, by posłużyć za solidny fundament dalszej egzystencji. Że może walka, jaką – zza grubej szyby z pancernego szkła, przy pomocy skrzypiec – prowadził o własną integralność psychiczną, skazana jest na porażkę; że kobieta po drugiej stronie szyby jest mordercą, _oprawcą_ , nie zasługującą na jego współczucie, tak jak trzy osoby czekające na niego parę pięter wyżej nie zasłużyły na zrozumienie.

            I jak to, że chociaż Baker Street 221B wyglądało prawie tak samo, jak w pierwszym roku, w którym dzielił _mieszkanie_ z odzyskującym siły do życia weteranem wojennym, działającym ożywczo na intelekt Sherlocka i łechtającym jego próżność – to teraz dzieli _życie_ z wdowcem, który stracił największą miłość. Którego Sherlock skrzywdził, przez którego _został_ skrzywdzony. Człowiekiem, który pierwszego dnia ich znajomości zapowiedział, że nie jest gejem; niezliczoną ilość razy powtórzył to w obecności postronnych. Człowiekiem, który zdołał go przekonać, że jedyną szansą, jaką Sherlock ma na spełnienie intymne, jest nawiązać kontakt z Irene Adler, czyli, w praktyce: pozwolić się związać i sprawić ból. Własny głos z tyłu głowy mówił mu _nie_ , to nie jest w porządku – ani seks z Irene, ani rola Johna w tym, że doń doszło, ani sposób, w jaki się odbył – ale, przynajmniej w trakcie, perwersyjny charakter stosunku skutecznie maskował cierpienie, że oto pozwala posiąść się w stopniu, w jakim nigdy nie chciał dać się posiąść żadnej kobiecie.

            Ignorowanie tego wszystkiego stanowiło ciężkie zadanie, więc Sherlock robił się coraz bardziej i bardziej zmęczony, i im bardziej był zmęczony, tym bardziej starał się to lekceważyć. Przyjmował sprawę za sprawą, nie pozwalając sobie na moment wytchnienia. A im bardziej czuł, że traci nad wszystkim kontrolę, tym usilniej próbował ją odzyskać, na coraz bardziej absurdalne sposoby.

            Na przykład: wpadając na pomysł, żeby nauczyć się chińskiego w trzy miesiące.

            –  Nie wiedziałem, że interesują cię języki orientalne.

            Wcale go nie interesowały.

            –  Cóż, teraz już wiesz.

            Albo kupując spontanicznie czterotomową _Encyklopedię astronomii i astrofizyki_ i studiując ją nocami od deski do deski.

            –  Astrofizyka?

            –  Nie wiem _nic_ o astrofizyce, John.

            –  Nie musisz chyba wiedzieć _wszystkiego_ o _wszystkim_?

            Lub też sprawdzając, czy od czasów uniwersyteckich nie ubyło mu nic z biegłości we władaniu szablą.  

            –  Błagam! Tylko nie ćwicz tego w domu!

            Ale była Rosie. Podgrzewał jej mleko, tłumaczył cykl rozwojowy roślin okrytonasiennych, mruczał do ucha _patrz, twój tata już wrócił z pracy_ , chwyciwszy jej rączkę, by pomachać do Johna na przywitanie – i wtedy o pewnych sprawach prościej było zapomnieć.

            Jak o tym, że w końcu ją straci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To druga aktualizacja dzisiaj, sprawdź, czy nie przegapiłaś/eś poprzedniej. 
> 
> No dobrze, to mogę zacząć tę historię.

**III.**

To wydarzyło się w czwartek.

            Dzień wcześniej rozwiązali w końcu zawikłaną sprawę potrójnego morderstwa i urwanej stopy, z którą męczyli się od trzech tygodni, i Sherlock pomyślał, że może John ma rację: prawdopodobnie wreszcie faktycznie _powinien_ odpocząć. Dlatego zmusił się, by asystować jemu i Lestrade'owi w hołdowaniu plebejskim metodom relaksu w pubie – co ze strony tej dwójki polegało na zamawianiu kolejnych pint piwa pod pretekstem czczenia coraz bzdurniejszych łask losu, a ze strony Sherlocka na podpieraniu się brodą o kufel i oczekiwaniu, aż będą mogli wrócić na Baker Street i zająć czymś pożytecznym.

            Przed jedenastą zebrali się do domu. Parę minut po zmierzali już z Chinatown w stronę stacji Piccadilly. Sherlock szedł dwa metry za nimi, szeroką rurką bezrefleksyjnie wciągając do ust miękkie kulki tapioki – kłębiące się na dnie mdłej _bubble tea_ , którą zamówił po drodze na wynos – zaś na ekranie telefonu oglądając filmiki z Rosie w roli głównej. Nagrał je tego poranka, w celu dokumentacji jej pierwszego posiłku zawierającego indyka.

            W jednej chwili przyglądał się, jak plastikową łyżką Rosie radośnie rozbryzguje posiłek po swoim krzesełku, dywanie _oraz_ obrusie (wyjątkowo rozłożonym na stole z okazji wizyty rodziców), a w następnej iPhone wypadł mu z dłoni, a on znalazł się na kolanach, powalony niespodziewanym zawrotem głowy, z kurczącą się krtanią, nie mogąc nabrać oddechu.

            Minęło piętnaście sekund, nim ktoś znalazł się przy nim.

            – John. _John_ – wydusił, zaciskając powieki i kurczowo czepiając się ręki, która objęła jego własną. Ręki, która _nie była_ ręką Johna, a ramię, które objęło jego bark, _nie było_ ramieniem Johna.

            – Spokojnie. Dzwonię po pogotowie. Zaraz przyjedzie pomoc. Nic ci nie będzie – powiedział Lestrade. – Rozumiesz?

             Sherlock rozumiał, że to udar i że może zwyczajnie nie dotrwać pomocy, za to może zamienić się w ukwiał przed jej nadejściem, co w gruncie rzeczy oznaczało to samo, to znaczy: _koniec_. I dlatego potrzebował Johna, _musiał_ znaleźć się przy Johnie. Błagał o Johna, zachłystując się i śliniąc Lestrade'owi marynarkę, i gdyby tylko przerażenie nie sparaliżowało tego odruchu, najpewniej płakałby histerycznie.

            Nie pamiętał, żeby zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek, kiedy po długich sekundach John opadł na chodnik obok niego, ale musiał wykrztusić _prawdę_ , ponieważ John zapytał:

            – Co masz na myśli: _umieram_? – z ledwo wyczuwalnym elementem popłochu w głosie. – _Nie_ umierasz.

            Jego twarz znalazła w rękach Johna, palce Johna naciągnęły mu skórę pod oczami.

            – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Uśmiechnij się.

            Próbował, wiedząc, że Johna sprawdza, czy nastąpił niedowład mięśni; czując, jak lewy policzek drętwieje mu aż do ucha, czaszka mrowi u szczytu, skóra zamarza, jakby spływała lodowatą wodą; bełkotał, że _nie może_.

– Właśnie to _robisz_ – zawiadomił John, oglądając mu źrenice, podczas gdy umysł Sherlocka produkował paniczne _kochamciękochamciękochamcię_ , w rytm nierównomiernych kołatań serca i przyspieszonego pulsu. W jakiś niekontrolowany sposób, _tutaj_ , obok Lestrade'a, wobec dziesiątków mijających ich przechodniów, na oczach dziesiątków gapiów, przystających, by zobaczyć Sherlocka Holmesa dezintegrującego się na środku ulicy, musiał tę dławiącą go od lat myśl wypuścić na zewnątrz, bo John odparł stanowczo:

            – Ja ciebie też – i to chyba był moment, w którym twarz Sherlocka poza potem zaczęła obciekać łzami rozpaczy i palącego żalu.

 _– Sherlock._ Patrz na mnie. Po prostu rób to, co ci powiem, dobrze? Możesz zrobić to dla mnie?

            Pokiwał głową. Szczękał zębami i trząsł się, z trudem rejestrując, jak John każe mu podnosić ręce przed siebie, wodzić wzrokiem za swoim palcem, a własnym dotykać nosa; i z jeszcze większym trudem próbując wykonywać te polecenia.

            – Nie umierasz – orzekł John kategorycznie. – To atak paniki.

            Jedno Sherlock wiedział na pewno: to _nie_ atak paniki.

            _Umierał._

            Widział Johna po raz ostatni; _nigdy_ więcej miał nie zobaczyć Rosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślcie, co chcecie - a najlepiej napiszcie, co myślicie i czy jesteście zainteresowani tą formą.  
> Na razie będę to pisać tak czy inaczej, ale jakby czytanie przyprawiało Was o zgrzytanie zębów, to zawsze mogę kupić sobie dziennik i tam zapisywać ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja i codziennie aktualizacje - to nie śniło się nawet fizjologom!

**IV.**

            – To atak paniki – zawyrokowano na oddziale ratunkowym.

            Lestrade zabronił Sherlockowi przychodzić do Scotland Yardu, John zabronił mu przyjmować sprawy prywatne, a Sherlock zabronił im wciskać sobie lekarstw.

            – Szkoda, że nie miałeś podobnych obiekcji co do narkotyków – rzekł John z przekąsem, po czym zarządził abstynencję kofeinową i zapełnił połowę szafki na herbatę i kawę paczkami rumianku, melisy i jakimiś mieszankami z passiflorą z _Holland &Barrett._

            W najwyższej szufladzie swojej szafki nocnej Sherlock znalazł opakowanie pastylek _Kalms,_ z dodatkowym wyciągiem z lawendy. Ręczna adnotacja, naskrobana lekarskim pismem Johna na pomarańczowym papierze samoprzylepnym, głosiła:

_KAŻDY może kupić to w_ Bootsie _._

_Nie zrobią z ciebie półgłówka, nie zmienią cię w inną osobę, a ja nie oskarżę cię, że znowu się od czegoś uzależnisz, jeżeli je weźmiesz, którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy się boisz._

 

            Zaniepokoiło go samo znalezisko, narzucając pytanie, czy John zajrzał również do szuflady _najniższej_ – bo Sherlock nie miał siły tłumaczyć się z jej zawartości  (której i tak nie użytkował od dawna, z premedytacją stłamsiwszy własne libido natłokiem obowiązków) ani z tego, jak łączy się z wyznaniem, jakiego w chwili niepoczytalności dopuścił się, klęcząc przed Johnem na Wardour Street, pod czerwonymi lampionami.

            Kilka dni dręczyły go kłopoty z błędnikiem. Tego weekendu odpuścił więc herbatę z panią Hudson. Nie pojechał do Sherrinford. Jeżeli miałby być zupełnie szczery z samym sobą, to obawiał się też zostać z Rosie sam na sam: w razie gdyby trzydziestoletnia, kędzierzawa lekarka – która w pięć minut dokonała diagnozy jego stanu przy pomocy ciśnieniomierza, termometru i latarki okulistycznej LED – jednak się myliła, a on miałby stracić przytomność i skazać pozbawione opieki dziecko na uszczerbek na zdrowiu albo... Tak czy inaczej, musiał mocno się nagimnastykować, żeby wymigać się od samodzielnego nadzorowania Rosie tak, aby John się nie zorientował.

            Wkrótce jednak problemy z równowagą minęły i po dwóch tygodniach doświadczenie z Chinatown, już wcześniej wczepione w pamięć Sherlocka w niezupełnie linearny sposób, znacznie rozmyło się w jego umyśle. Nietrudnym stało się dojść do wniosku, że właściwie się nie przydarzyło.

            I tylko ciężko było mu skupić się na _Kolorowej biografii znaków chińskich_ (tomie drugim). Doraźne przeglądanie _Encyklopedii astronomii_ bardziej go trwożyło niż uspokajało, bo prawie każde zdanie musiał przeczytać trzy razy, co i tak nie zawsze gwarantowało, że pojmie treść – mimo że nie wziął żadnego lekarstwa, które mogłoby go otumanić. Robienie śniadań dla Rosie stopniowo fragmentaryzowało się do nużących czynności w rodzaju wyciągania garnka, nastawiania wody, czekania, aż osiągnie pożądaną temperaturę, przesypywania odpowiedniej ilości kaszy z tekturowego pudełka oraz długotrwałego mieszania zapobiegającego powstawaniu grudek: co męczyło Sherlocka bardziej, niż powinno i zostawiało naprawdę niewiele miejsca na samą Rosie i przyjemność dzielenia z nią chwili.

            Kiedy po piętnastu dniach nieobecności w Sherrinford, przekroczył próg więzienia, zrobiło mu się słabo.

            Skonstatował, że ma to coś wspólnego z niedoborem cukru. Zjadł czekoladowego muffina, torebką z którym Mycroft zabezpieczył sobie miejsce w poczekalni koło niego (jakby mógł w Sherrinford pojawić się ktoś, kto nie nazywałby się Holmes). Jak zwykle, pozwolił ochroniarzowi wprowadzić się do celi Eurus, jak zwykle wydobył skrzypce z futerału i jak zwykle zaczął grać jeden i ten sam utwór – ale tym razem w jego połowie zaczął podejrzewać, że jeżeli zaraz stąd nie wyjdzie, to się udusi.

            Dotrwał do końca.

            Opuścił celę Eurus na miękkich kolanach, a gdy tylko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, pusty odruch wymiotny - wywołany przypuszczalnie nadmiarem żywicznego zapachu kalafonii - zgiął go w pół.

            – Wszystko w porządku?

            Sherlock strząsnął rękę Mycrofta ze swojego ramienia.

            – Daj mi spokój. Powinieneś w końcu zacząć trzymać się jakiejś diety – odgryzł się za troskę brata, ponieważ Mycroft pojmował troskę bardzo swoiście, i prawdopodobnie właśnie w wyniku tej troski życie Sherlocka przybrało obrót taki, a nie inny. – Zatrułem się twoim muffinem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakby ten fragment był dla mnie trudny emocjonalnie, nie wiem, jak to się odzwierciedla w akcie czytania, możecie mnie oświecić.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter a day keeps... me on track? ;p

**V.**

           

            Zachowywał zimną krew w obliczu morderstw; aktywnie szukał styczności ze zbrodnią, żeby doładować się adrenaliną; dobrowolnie ładował się w sytuacje balansujące na krawędzi stymulującej łamigłówki i śmiertelnej rozgrywki. Stawał do mentalnego starcia – lub fizycznej walki – z psychopatami bez skrupułów, z seryjnymi zabójcami, z jednostkami gotowymi na wszystko, zaślepionymi pragnieniem zemsty.

            Wydostawał się z pułapek, cało wychodził z potyczek, wydobywał z położenia bez wyjścia.

            Pozwolił Magnussenowi wyjadać _penne_ prosto ze swojego talerza, w najlepszej porcelanie pani Hudson serwował herbatę Moriarty'emu, wykonywał sonaty _c–dur_ na dwoje skrzypiec z osobą, która zabijała ludzi dla _zabawy_ – z czego ruszało go głównie to ostatnie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że jego Pałac Umysłu wciąż uparcie umieszczał Eurus wśród najbardziej zwyrodniałych przestępców, z jakimi zetknął się w przeciągu lat działalności detektywistycznej – mimo świadomych wysiłków Sherlocka, by wtłoczyć ją raczej do zupełnie nowej szuflady, jako unikalny przypadek w kategorii: członek rodziny Holmes, na którym wskutek traumatycznych czynników zewnętrznych dokonano ekstrakcji empatii.

            Obecnie więcej czasu, niż zajmując się zbrodniarzami, spędzał objaśniając Rosie działanie przedmiotów codziennego użytku, kupując jej nowe skarpetki (w tajemniczy sposób zawsze przynajmniej kilka gubiło się w praniu) lub też pchając jej wózek w drodze do parku, żeby nałykała się świeżego powietrza i naoglądała zieleni, co miało kojąco wpływać na jej układ nerwowy.  

            Dlaczego więc _jego własny_ układ nerwowy robił się coraz trudniejszy do okiełznania – gnębiąc go irracjonalnymi lękami odnośnie do: wypadków komunikacyjnych, następstw awarii instalacji gazowych lub elektrycznych, a nade wszystko zagrożenia terrorystycznego, permanentnie podniesionego w Londynie do najwyższego stopnia?

            Sherlock _nie wiedział_.

            _Przeczuwał_ jednak, że obawy te w ścisły sposób wiążą się z Rosie, ponieważ ilekroć podróżował z nią metrem, tworzył plan najszybszej ewakuacji w razie katastrofy. Ilekroć przekraczał z wózkiem Westminster lub London Bridge, napadała go świadomość, że jedyna droga ucieczki wiedzie przez kamienną balustradę do Tamizy, co w samotności stanowiło niewielką niedogodność, ale w towarzystwie dziecka stawało się wysoce kłopotliwe. Kilkukrotnie zdarzyło mu się zrezygnować z jazdy autobusem przez wzgląd na podejrzany wygląd któregoś z pasażerów; lub z tego samego powodu opuścić pojazd cztery przystanki przed docelowym.

            W końcu zaczął unikać chodzenia wszelkimi mostami, zapuszczania się w korytarze metra i wsiadania do autobusów: w związku z czym przepuszczał krocie na taksówki, przez co z kolei w nawyk weszło mu oszukiwanie Johna co do wysokości honorariów za usługi dla policji.

            Myśli te uwłaczały jego intelektowi, były uciążliwe i bywało, że łamały poprawność polityczną, ale nie dawały żadnych widocznych objawów. Chyba, że uznać za takie fakt, że rozwiązywał sprawy dwa razy wolniej niż zwykle: ale że z reguły robił to bardzo szybko, to niewielka zwłoka uchodziła uwadze nawet najbliższych przyjaciół i współpracowników (czyli Johna i Lestrade'a).

            Za to przynajmniej od dobrych kilku tygodni nie miewał zawrotów głowy, palpitacji ani nawet migreny, tak że o _domniemanym_ – Sherlock nie mógł opędzić się od podejrzenia, że był to jednak mikrowylew – ataku paniki z Chinatown przez większość czasu w ogóle nie pamiętał: chyba że akurat chciał zaparzyć herbatę, i wysypywało mu się na głowę kilka zafoliowanych pudełek z rumiankiem i melisą.

            Co bardzo dobrze się składało. Przez kilkoma miesiącami bowiem szpital Johna obdarował go ekscytującym wyzwaniem zawodowym, to jest krótkoterminowym kontraktem w Stanach Zjednoczonych, na zachodnim wybrzeżu Florydy. Sherlock miał samodzielnie czuwać nad Rosie, a termin wyjazdu Johna zbliżał się nieubłaganie.  

            Oferta zdawała się nie do odrzucenia; propozycja mogła nie powtórzyć się nigdy. John spakował walizkę i kupił bilety.

            Mimo to zaproponował:

            – Słuchaj... Jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach... – zaczął i urwał, jakby doszedł do wniosku, że już na wstępie popełnił błąd w doborze środków retorycznych. – To znaczy, jeżeli nie masz ochoty siedzieć z nią sam albo wolałbyś, żebym poprosił kogoś, żeby zabrał ją z domu na ten czas albo po prostu nie chcesz, żebym jechał, z _jakiegokolwiek_ powodu, to...

            – Ustaliliśmy to miesiące temu, John – odparł Sherlock, zniecierpliwiony, chociaż mała część jego umysłu usiłowała wperswadować mu, że nadszedł najlepszy moment, aby powiedzieć: _zostań_. Dużo większa część jego umysłu wrzeszczała jednak: _oczywiście, że czuję się na siłach,_ marzę _, żebyś jechał, bo jestem najlepszą osobą do sprawowania opieki nad twoim dzieckiem i oto nadarza się wspaniała okazja, żebym raz na zawsze udowodnił ci, jak bardzo mnie potrzebujesz._ – Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nagle mielibyśmy zmieniać plany.

            Z pewnością przez dwa tygodnie nie zajdzie żadna nagląca, niemożliwa do obejścia potrzeba, aby wejść do autobusu, dostać się gdzieś metrem albo przekroczyć piechotą jakiś most.

            – Na pewno dasz sobie radę?

            – Nie bądź głupi – prychnął Sherlock, drewnianą szpatułką dziabnąwszy duszące się w maśle liście szpinaku. – I tak spędzam z nią więcej czasu niż ty. Oczywiście, że dam radę.

 

C.D.N.

zaczynam dzielić się soundtrackiem:

[Sherlock&Rosie Song (Bones - BEN HOWARD)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woQ97b-_WLI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słuchajcie, wiem, jakie problemy z komentowaniem bywają prawie nie do przeskoczenia (też je mam) - ale skoro czytacie (?), a np. nie umiecie wyprodukować komentarza, to możecie zawsze pogadać np. o serialu (np. też odnieśliście wrażenie, że w ostatniej sekwencji The Final Problem wszyscy bohaterowie wydają się być na haju? XD "Moja siostra katowała mnie w dzieciństwie, ale hej, rozwiążmy to MUZYKĄ!" Tak, między innymi ten motyw zainspirował mnie do tego fika) albo aktualnej sytuacji w Londynie albo urokliwej piosence Howarda na koniec rozdziału, której koniecznie powinny(i)ście posłuchać :) 
> 
> TAK, jestem na chorobowym i w chwilach przerwy od choroby mi się nudzi ;p


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

 

 _Spektakularnie_ nie dał rady.

            Pierwszego ranka po wyjeździe Johna, obudził go skurcz palców małego i serdecznego. Ani drgnęły, gdy próbował nimi poruszyć w pierwszej chwili – ale po paru próbach zaczęły piec i mrowić, po czym doszły do pełnej sprawności. Prowadziło to do logicznej konkluzji, że przygwoździł je własnym ciałem podczas snu lub w inny sposób ograniczył dopływ krwi. Na wszelki wypadek przez cały dzień na przemian zginał je i rozprostowywał, aż do wieczora zdołał się przekonać, że ostatecznie jeszcze nic nikomu się nie stało wyłącznie z powodu odosobnionego napadu parestezji.

            Zapakował Rosie do łóżeczka i zgasił światło, doznając ulgi, że mimo wszystko udało im się przetrwać dzień bez szwanku; i jednocześnie ukłucia niepokoju na myśl, że pani Hudson wyjechała do przyjaciółki i nie ma pod ręką nikogo, kto w razie czego – w razie _czego?_ – mógłby zdjąć z niego ciężar utrzymania Rosie w jednym kawałku.

            Następny dzień spędzić miał w Cambridge, z Rosie, rodzicami i – zwerbowanym zapewne jakimś szantażem matki – Mycroftem. Wszystko szło dobrze: dopóki nie usiedli w _Stradzie,_ a Sherlock nie chwycił menu, po której to operacji na dwie minuty całkiem sparaliżowało mu palce.

            Zamówił herbatę i próbował skupiać się na przełykaniu śliny – co robiło się coraz i coraz trudniejsze – oraz sprawianiu wrażenia, że nie ma z tą czynnością najmniejszych problemów. Zamówienie złożył półsłówkami, wspomagając się stukaniem paznokciem w odpowiednie miejsca na karcie dań i zastanawiając, czy rozważać możliwość, iż nabawił się raptem astmy czy może jednak nadszedł czas, w którym powinien ostatecznie uwierzyć, że za objawy odpowiada jego – najwyraźniej kulejąca ponad miarę – psychika: i najrozsądniej będzie skupić wysiłki na przekonaniu własnej podświadomości, że nic nie zagraża ani jemu, ani Rosie.

            Przy krewetkach z pietruszką i chilli miał jeszcze nadzieję, że symptomy miną, jeżeli tylko będzie chciał tego wystarczająco mocno. W połowie kurczaka w pieczarkach ogarnęły go mdłości i dreszcze; i wtedy, w przelotnej chwili klarowności, zorientował się, że jeżeli niezwłocznie nie odzyska przytomności umysłu i mobilności ciała, to _on_ zagraża _Rosie_.

            Zalała go fala gorąca.

            Zanim doszło do deseru nerwowo sprawdził maila (nic nowego), listę połączeń nieodebranych (nic nowego) i skrzynkę wiadomości tekstowych (nic nowego), po czym oznajmił, że musi pilnie wracać do Londynu, gdyż wypadła mu ważna sprawa od Lestrade'a.

            Przerwał karmienie Rosie ciabattą i przełożył dziecko na kolana swojej matki.

            – Musicie zająć się nią do jutra.

            – Skąd ten pośpiech? – zapytała, jakby sprawił jej zawód i Sherlock nie był pewien, czy pytanie: _nie jesteś aby zbyt niestabilny, by sprawować pieczę nad kimkolwiek?_ faktycznie wyczytał z jej spojrzenia czy po prostu przypisał jej własny wniosek.

            Pośpiesznie wcisnął kolorowanki do torby z rzeczami dla dziecka, torbę wcisnął ojcu w ramiona, plotąc trzy po trzy o pryskanych truskawkach (Rosie jadała jedynie ekologiczne) i gorączkowo pragnąc zejść im z oczu. Rzucił pięćdziesiąt funtów na stolik i wyszedł.

            Mycroft przystanął przy nim, kiedy siedział na ławce za rogiem, próbując ugiąć nienaturalnie naprężone palce.

            – Co się z tobą dzieje?

            Sherlock zawahał się.

            – Ja... chyba sztywnieje mi ręka.

            Natychmiast pożałował wyznania. Mycroft złapał go za ramię i siłą rozwarł mu dłoń – która oczywiście otworzyła się łatwo, jakby na całe minuty nie poraził jej kurcz.

            – Weź się w garść – syknął Mycroft z charakterystycznym dla siebie rodzajem podirytowania. Było to rozdrażnienie typu: _wkoło ważą się losy mocarstw, a ty zajmujesz mój cenny czas niedorzecznymi wymysłami._ – To się dzieje _wyłącznie_ w twojej głowie.

            – Po prostu powiedz rodzicom, że przyjadę po Rosie jutro – wymamrotał Sherlock.

            _Nie zrobię ani kroku więcej,_ pomyślał, kiedy na gnących się nogach dobrnął na dworzec, oraz: g _dzie u licha jest peron pierwszy_?, bowiem z hali głównej wychodziło się prosto na trzeci.

            Przegapił pociąg. Jakimś cudem wszedł do następnego (peron ósmy łatwiej było znaleźć), dojechał na King's Cross. Przesiadł się do taksówki i ostatkiem sił dotarł na Baker Street, z poczuciem, że przeprawa ta wymagała od niego więcej wysiłku, niż przetrwanie w Serbii kilku miesięcy wymyślnych tortur fizycznych i mniej wyszukanych plugastw werbalnych.

            Pod zasuniętym blachą wejściem do Speedy'ego siedział Lestrade. Na widok Sherlocka podniósł się z betonu i otrzepał spodnie.

            – Podobno mamy jakąś wspólną sprawę do rozwiązania?

            Sherlock z trudem rozciągnął wargi w kwaśnym uśmiechu.

            – Widzę, że wieści rozchodzą się szybko – stwierdził, bez zdziwienia.

            Cóż, właściwie powinien się cieszyć, że zastał pod domem tylko Lestrade'a, a nie cały nalot antynarkotykowy. Mycroft widocznie łagodniał z wiekiem.

            – Jak cię czujesz?

            – Świetnie – odparł Sherlock ochryple, chowając drżące dłonie do kieszeni i chwytając się pęku kluczy, niemal równie konwulsyjnie, jak przed paroma tygodniami zawiesił się Lestrade'owi na marynarce w Chinatown; czego wspomnienie zrobiło się nagle tak jaskrawe, że naraz zwątpił, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła spojrzeć drugiemu mężczyźnie w twarz.

            Skupił się na dystansie między swoim aktualnym położeniem a wejściem do budynku oraz udawaniu, że nie kłuje go klatka piersiowa, porami skóry pod koszulą nie sączy się pot, a organizmem wcale nie wstrząsają fale to gorąca, to zimna.

            Lestrade odchrząknął.

            – Muszę cię zapytać... – Po krótkiej pauzie zakończył: – Wziąłeś coś? – tonem nie pozostawiającym wątpliwości, że nie chodzi o pastylki uspokajające z Bootsa.

            – Mam dziecko – wycedził Sherlock zimno, bez zastanowienia. – Oczywiście, że nic nie wziąłem.

            Uzmysłowił sobie, co właściwie powiedział.

            – Mam na myśli... – zająknął się.    

            Lestrade machnął ręką, odpędzając jego niewypowiedzianą racjonalizację jak natrętną muchę.

            – Wiem, co masz na myśli. Słuchaj, Sherlock... – Pomacał się po brwi palcem wskazującym, w skrępowanym geście. – Jeżeli potrzebujesz jakieś pomocy z Rosie albo nie jesteś w stanie na ten moment sprostać... czemuś, to... Twój brat sądzi...  

            Sherlock wyminął go, odblokował zamek i przekroczył próg mieszkania. Mieszkania najeżonego kamerami, naszpikowanego mikrofonami i Bóg wie czym jeszcze przez podwładnych Mycrofta. Człowieka, który w miejsce zmarłego chłopca zaimplementował w pamięci Sherlocka psa ( _psa!_ ) i w ramach eksperymentu – w jakim Sherlock pełnił nieświadomie rolę zdurniałego szczura laboratoryjnego – podtrzymywał tę mistyfikację prawie trzydzieści lat; kontrolując w międzyczasie każde jego posunięcie; od przypadku do przypadku wystawiając go na określony bodziec i badając reakcje.

            – Mój brat – wysyczał, zanim zatrzasnął Lestrade'owi drzwi przed nosem – nie uważa, bym był w stanie sprostać czemukolwiek.

            Najgorsze w tym stwierdzeniu było – dotarło do niego, kiedy w desperacji popijał tabletki _Kalms_ parzącym mu jamę ustną wywarem z trzech torebek rumianku i dwóch melisy, w żaden sposób nie mogąc opanować szalejącej dysrytmii serca – że Mycroft _miał rację_ : a to, co właśnie działo się z i ciałem, i umysłem Sherlocka, potwierdzało tylko tę tezę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z mojej strony - that. was. HARD.  
> Z Waszej - piszcie co Wam ślina na język przyniesie, każde wrażenie dozwolone, czy to z fika, czy z serialu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIA: pół-graficzny opis seksu, nie wiem, może się zniesmaczycie.  
> Dajcie znać (i nie powtarzajcie tego w domu, chyba że poczytacie wcześniej jak wcielać te praktyki w życie w zdrowy i satysfakcjonujący sposób, Sherlocka ominęła ta lekcja ;p)  
> Biorę - i rozwijam - treści zaserwowane w 4 sezonie z całym "dobrodziejstwem" inwentarza.

**VII.**

 

            Nie odebrał Rosie od rodziców.

            Zamiast tego, pod wpływem nieprzespanej nocy, wielogodzinnych palpitacji i ucisku w gardle, zdobył się na coś, czego od dawna nie zrobił samodzielnie – i nigdy dobrowolnie – to znaczy udał się (taksówką) do lekarza.

            Po drodze zadzwonił do Johna, żeby powiadomić go, iż wysłał Rosie na wieś, żeby pobyła ze zwierzętami. Włączyła się poczta głosowa, czemu Sherlock był w gruncie rzeczy wdzięczny. Nie chciałby w chwili słabości powiedzieć czegoś, czego później z pewnością by pożałował (jak: _rozpadam się_ ; coś strasznego dzieje się ze mną i absolutnie nie ma możliwości, bym wytrzymał bez ciebie pięć minut dłużej albo posypię się do reszty).

            Poprosił matkę, żeby zaopiekowała się Rosie parę dni dłużej. Dwusekundowa cisza, która zapadła po drugiej stronie słuchawki, dobitniej niż słowa mówiła mu, że jest nieodpowiedzialny – ale wolał to, niż wyjawić prawdę, czyli, że w istocie jest _niepoczytalny._

            – Jestem zajęty – zbył Lestrade'a, który zadzwonił, by zwabić go do Scotland Yardu pod idiotycznym pretekstem jakiegoś podpisu w dokumentach. – Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale nie jesteś moim jedynym _pracodawcą._

            W przychodni dokonano podstawowych pomiarów, zrobiło mu EKG i kazano wrócić parę godzin później po wyniki badań krwi.

            – Wszystko wygląda w porządku – powiedziała młoda lekarka, a Sherlock czuł się zbyt wykończony, by zechcieć dedukować na jej temat cokolwiek, poza tym, co widniało na przypiętej do kitla plakietce: czyli, że nazywa się dr MacKenzie. – Może wydarzyło się ostatnio w pana życiu coś stresującego?

            Jego życie było _pasmem_ stresów. Dzięki nim całe lata w ogóle funkcjonował, nie musząc uciekać się do mocniejszych środków lub sięgając po nie sporadycznie. Katecholaminy, kortyzol: stanowiły przecież najlepsze lekarstwo na to, co Irene określiła kiedyś jako _ennui_ – zaproponowawszy urozmaicenie ich małej sesji w High Wycombe sondą analną oraz szpicrutą z silikonową klepką.

            Myślał o Irene po powrocie na Baker Street; drugą noc z kolei przewracając się bezsennie po kanapie, drżąc pod kocem; nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca i przez wzgląd na mdłości i zawroty głowy powoli tracąc rozeznanie, czy znajduje się we własnym salonie, czy może w łodzi na środku oceanu, podczas sztormu.

            Myślał o tym, jak znalazł się w łóżku Irene; przed nią; przyjąwszy pozycję, którą utożsamiał z wyrazem całkowitej podległości.  

            – Pozwól mi wyjaśnić, co się wydarzy. Potrzebuję, żebyś postarał się być ze mną naprawdę _, naprawdę_ szczery. I jeżeli dobrze wywiążesz się z tego zadania, to zrobię tak, że będzie ci _naprawdę_ dobrze.

            Sherlock poruszył się niezręcznie, w ramach ograniczonej swobody, jaką dysponował.

            _Co ja właściwie robię?_ , pomyślał w oszołomieniu. Na głos powiedział:

            – Nie jestem pewien, czy... – przerwał, nagle oniemiały faktem, że jest skrępowany, obnażony ( _śmieszny_ ) i wydany na czyjąś łaskę. Nawet, jeżeli na jakimś etapie wydawało mu się to świetnym pomysłem (ani przez chwilę mu się nie wydawało), to nadszedł ostatni, po którym nie będzie odwrotu. – Może jednak...

            Irene odsunęła się. Bez jej ciała Sherlockowi zrobiło się zimno.

            – Mam rozumieć, że to _czerwony_? Jeżeli tak, to musisz powiedzieć to głośno.

            _Tak, zdecydowanie, to czerwony. CZERWONY,_ reagował jego umysł histeryczne. Zepchnął te myśli w piwnice Pałacu; pozwolił mięśniom rozluźnić się, prawie zwiotczeć.

            – Nie.

            I pozwolił jej się wziąć; na jej regułach; od zewnątrz, _wewnątrz._

            – Czyj jesteś, Sherlock?

            – Twój – spróbował, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że ta właśnie odpowiedź najlepiej wpisuje się w reguły gry, w jakiej zgodził się uczestniczyć.

            Ręka Irene zacisnęła się na jego jądrze odrobinę zbyt mocno. Syknął.

            – Na co się umówiliśmy?

            Wiercił się, rozproszony doznaniami.

            _– Sherlock?_

            – Że będę _naprawdę_ szczery.

            – Właśnie – potwierdziła Irene z satysfakcją; i to brzmiało jak pochwała. – Czyj jesteś? – ponagliła, umieszczając tę rzecz głębiej w jego ciele, a potem wysuwając ją lekko, co pozostawiło niedosyt i pustkę, tak że miał ochotę się wić i jęczeć.

            – _Czyj jesteś?_

            Poddał się, jej dotykowi i jej żądaniom.

            – Johna – wydusił w poduszkę. Irene wiedziała o tym, on wiedział o tym (przecież nawet _tu_ znalazł się, żeby zadowolić Johna), ale gdy wypowiedział jego imię –  rozparty od środka jednym z akcesoriów Irene, z jej rękami na swoim penisie, gorącym oddechem na swojej skórze – pierwszy raz w życiu ogarnął go ten rodzaj uniesienia; groteskowo _duchowego_ oczyszczenia, jakby wobec wyższej siły wyznawał długo skrywany grzech.

            – Nie dosłyszałam.

            Wąskie, ciepłe palce przyspieszyły ruch na jego członku.

            – _Johna_ – zaskamlał.

            – Och, tak. Tak lepiej – westchnęła Irene tonem pełnym współczucia. Dziwnie podobnym do tego, jakiego, podczas jednego z nielicznych spotkań terapeutycznych z  Sherlockiem, użyła Ella Thompson, mówiąc mu: _to musiało być dla ciebie naprawdę ciężkie –_ ale dużo, dużo bardziej wymiernym w skutkach.

            – Odpuść. Odpuść – szeptała Irene _,_ całując go po karku, wkładając mu rękę we włosy, a w końcu oferując, że może dać mu więcej i czy to jest to, czego Sherlock chce.

            Wtedy on _zrozumiał._

            Co robi, czego oczekuje i _dlaczego_ – ponieważ Irene _naprawdę_ była jego jedyną szansą na, może połowiczne, może _promilowe_ , zastępcze, lecz jednak: spełnienie. Więc odpowiedział: _tak_ i powtarzał to słowo, raz po raz; dopóki jego ciało nie poświadczyło intensywności oddania się doświadczeniu, plamiąc pościel wydzielinami rozkoszy oraz gorzkiej, rozdzierającej tęsknoty.

            Teraz, na Baker Street, zaciskał powieki, próbując zdusić wspomnienie.

            Musiał zasnąć na kilka minut, bo nagle bezustanna autoanaliza ustała.  Obudziło go uderzenie ciśnienia do głowy i beztreściwe torsje. Przez chwilę krztusił się powietrzem, czując, że się dusi i wzdrygając, jak w gorączce. Ponieważ po kwadransie nadal żył, wstał z łóżka i – podpierając się ścian – poszedł do łazienki, pragnąc znaleźć ulgę w wymiotach.

            Nie nadeszły.

            Został w łazience, długo klęcząc na zimnej posadzce, w milczącym towarzystwie iPhone'a.

            To, co chciał zrobić, nie miało żadnego sensu. John był daleko, nie mógł mu pomóc; Sherlock zaś nie mógł go _zawieść_. Jeżeli zawiedzie Johna, to straci szansę przekonania go, że właśnie Sherlocka powinien obsadzić w (permanentnej) roli drugiego rodzica dla swojej córki: a to właśnie stanie się, jeżeli wykaże niezdolność do roztoczenia opieki nad Rosie.

            Tylko że niezależnie od tego, czy John dowie się o tym czy nie, myślał z policzkiem wspartym o deskę klozetową, wpatrując się ciemny ekran złożonej na kafelkach komórki, _już_ był do tego niezdolny. A opieka była tym – przyznał ledwo przytomny, w najwyższej odrazie do siebie – czego _sam_ potrzebował.

            _Wróć do domu_ , napisał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSZĘ poznać Waszą opinię na temat tego rozdziału!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest i John :) 
> 
> Tym razem rozdzialik krótki - jeszcze nie świstek na lodówkę, ale prawie - ale nie ma sensu na siłę go przedłużać :) Za to pod spodem macie kolejny element soundtracku.

**VIII.**

 

**John:** _Dlaczego? Coś się stało?_

**John:** _Z Rosie wszystko w porządku?_

**John:** _Sherlock?_

**John:** _Odbierz telefon._

**John:** _Jeżeli to miał być jakiś sposób zakomunikowania mi, że za mną tęsknisz, to GWARANTUJĘ, że jak tylko wrócę wtłukę ci do głowy stosowniejsze sposoby wyrażania tęsknoty. RAZ NA ZAWSZE._

**John:** _Dlaczego Rosie nadal jest u twoich rodziców?_

**John:** _Sherlock, co się stało? Źle się czujesz?_

**John:** _Oddzwoń, proszę._

**John:** _PROSZĘ._

**John:** _Masz kwadrans, żeby się do mnie odezwać albo dzwonię do Mycrofta._

**John:** _Jestem po drugiej stronie globu! Potrafisz zrozumieć, co sobie wyobrażam, jak dostaję od ciebie tę wiadomość, kiedy w Anglii jest środek nocy, a potem w żaden sposób nie mogę się z tobą skontaktować?!_

**John:** _Naćpałeś się?_

**John** _: Jeżeli się naćpałeś, to nie licz na taryfę ulgową. Wylądujesz na oddziale zamkniętym i obiecuję, że szybko nie wyjdziesz._

**John:** _DO KURWY NĘDZY ODBIERZ TEN PRZEKLĘTY TELEFON!!!_

 **** **John:** _Dobra. Sam się o to prosisz._

**John** : _Uprzedzałem._

 

C.D.N.

Soundtrack:

[Who you wanna call before you die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V-swKFEEu0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, co dalej będzie z częstotliwością aktualizacji, bo trochę choroba mi się daje we znaki. Zobaczymy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdzialik, ze specjalnym udziałem Mycrofta-dobrej-rady.

**IX.**

 

            Przez godzinę siedział pokurczony w fotelu Johna, na ekranie telefonu obserwując, jak cztery litery układające sie w jego imię to rozmywają się, to znów zyskują na ostrości. Po dwóch kolejnych obudził się pod wpływem światła i szarpania. Nad sobą zobaczył twarz Mycrofta, a w salonie kilka innych osób, wśród których po paru chwilach rozpoznał Lestrade'a i Andersona.

            – Wiesz, co robić.

            Mycroft uśmiechnął się zimno i oddał go w ręce Lestrade'a – aby ten pilnował jego uczciwości w zakresie produkcji próbki do analizy wstępnej na obecność leków i narkotyków – podczas gdy ludzie w gumowych rękawiczkach przetrząsali kuchenne szafki.

            Wiedział, jak wygląda: w przeciągu trzech minionych dób zażywszy najwyżej pięciu godzin snu, od trzech dób nieogolony; w samych bokserkach – których nie zmieniał przynajmniej od wczoraj (albo przedwczoraj?) – i przepoconym szlafroku; z nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem i tłustymi włosami.

            Wiedział, że jego powierzchowność i ogólny stan psychofizyczny potwierdzają słuszność przeszukania.

            Wiedział także, że nic nie znajdą, ani w jego mieszkaniu, ani ciele – i przynajmniej przez moment wolał, żeby jednak mieli _co_ znaleźć.

            Mycroft miał swoje zdanie na jego temat i cokolwiek Sherlock by nie zrobił – gdyby wpadł mu do głowy straceńczy pomysł zasłużenia na uznanie brata – i tak nie wpłynąłby na jego zmianę; przed Lestrade'em stracił już twarz; a o opinię Andersona nie mógłby troszczyć się mniej... gdyby _rzeczywiście_ się naćpał. Z łatwością zniósłby zdegustowanie Andersona ułomnością swojej woli; ale, z jakiegoś powodu, nie jego _litość_ wobec stanu swojej psychiki.

            Czy miał ostatnio wysoką gorączkę lub silne bóle brzucha, pytała jakaś lekarka, którą widział (chyba) pierwszy raz w życiu; a on podawał mechaniczne odpowiedzi na jej standardowe pytania, starając się mówić wyraźnie oraz nie trząść, co sprawiało, że mięśnie szczęki, barków i pleców rozpierał mu pulsujący ból. Lekarka zaświeciła mu w oczy latarką, po czym kazała szacować w skali 0 - 10 prawdopodobieństwo popełnienia samobójstwa w ciągu tygodnia.

            – Zero – warknął, bo na tyle samo ocenił prawdopodobieństwo, że przez upływem tygodnia zobaczy twarz Johna; a _naprawdę_ chciał zobaczyć twarz Johna.

            – Więc nie czuje się pan niebezpieczny dla siebie lub innych?

            Tu Sherlock się zawahał, pomyślawszy o Rosie.

            – Panie Holmes?

            Funkcjonował w przestrzeni między snem a jawą. Umysł miał ociężały, ciało nieposłuszne niemrawym żądaniom rozumu. Spowolnione reakcje i zmęczenie na granicy odrealnienia stwarzały ryzyko, że zajmując się Rosie upuści ją na głowę, poleje wrzątkiem podczas robienia herbaty albo przez roztargnienie zostawi w rozgrzanym samochodzie, wychodząc do _Sainsbury's_ po mleko i zapomni wyjąć na czas.

            Nie mieli nawet samochodu (posiadanie samochodu w Londynie mijało się z celem), Sherlock pojmował, że większość tych lęków jest absurdalna; ale właśnie fakt, że nie potrafił im się oprzeć, potwierdzał słabość jego władz umysłowych.

            Wolałby znaleźć się w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, niż narazić Rosie na niebezpieczeństwo. Rozważał więc, czy nie wyznać prawdy, a potem pozwolić zrobić z sobą cokolwiek uważano za stosowne robić z ludźmi w takiej sytuacji.

            – Nie – skłamał jednak, ponieważ Mycroft stał obok niego, a Lestrade parę metrów dalej, w rogu kuchni, z rękami założonymi na siebie, prawdopodobnie słysząc wszystko, co Sherlock mówił.

            Lekarka zaleciła, żeby przez najbliższe dni odpoczywał, starał się nie denerwować oraz zaproponowała, że przepisze mu _diazepam._

            Mycroft powstrzymał ją bezwzględnym uśmiechem dyplomaty, nim zdążyła sięgnąć po długopis.

            – Nie jest to koniecznie – rzekł – ani pożądane, wziąwszy pod uwagę bliskie... _koneksje_ mego brata ze środkami uzależniającymi.

            Położył mu rękę na szyi, za szlafrok podciągnął do góry – jak przenosi się kota za skórę na karku – po czym, ściskając jego łokieć w żelaznym uścisku, poprowadził na bok, pod okno salonu.

            – Sam się w to wpędzasz, Sherlock – syknął. – Pohamuj się  trochę.

            Sherlock chwycił wbijający mu się w przegub palec wskazujący Mycrofta, między własny serdeczny a kciuk – jakby brał w dłoń spleśniałe winogrono – i upuścił rękę brata w odległości ośmiu cali od siebie: chociaż miał wrażenie, że pozbawiony tego prowizorycznego wsparcia się przewróci.

            Odchrząknął chłodno.

            – Czyli, w istocie... – odparł, podjąwszy niebywały wysiłek, żeby stać prosto i brzmieć twardo. Wcale nie tak, jakby trapiły go płochliwe obawy odnośnie do celności tego, co Mycroft powiedział; i tego, co miał na myśli, czyli: _jesteś małym, głupim chłopcem, wygadujesz głupoty i nigdy nie będziesz w stanie spożytkować mocy umysłu w stopniu, w którym ja jestem._ – Mówisz mi, że jestem hipochondrykiem?

            Mycroft milczał przez chwilę, podczas której jego spojrzenie zagadkowo... złagodniało, tak że kiedy uprzedził:

            – Wiem, że nie powtarzam tego często – przez sekundę Sherlock był przekonany, że usłyszy coś, czego Mycroft nie mówił _nigdy_ ; lecz on zakończył: – ale jesteś osobą obdarzoną wyjątkowym intelektem.

            A następnie znów popatrzył na niego, jakby Sherlock miał pięć lat i sądził nadal, że gałęzie drzew _wytwarzają_ wiatr, a nie poruszają się pod jego naporem.

            – Zrób z niego użytek i myśl racjonalnie.

 

C.D.N.

kolejny element soundtracku:

[keep it steady, for the one I love the most [Sherlock&Rosie Song 2]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzQ1Mby_bYs&spfreload=5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wciąż jesteście? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wygląda na to, że piszę ten rozdział dla Aeval, Karoliny i Kamyk(a?), bo reszta odpadła ;p - niechaj więc będzie Wam dane ;)

**X.**

            Zapadł w drzemkę.

            Śniło mu się, że pojechali jednak na wakacje na Fuerteventurę – czego propozycję w rzeczywistości odrzucił przed paroma miesiącami, uznawszy że wydajniej będzie realizować wakacje po kawałku, w przerwach pomiędzy zleceniami. Leżał na plaży, oglądając, jak światło słoneczne skrzy się na piasku, na ciemnych szkłach okularów Johna i we włosach Rosie.

            Potem plażę zalało tsunami, które – przeminąwszy – zamieniło wyspę w pustynię. Sherlock znalazł się na jej środku: sam, z wargami wysuszonymi na wiór, w potwornym ukropie, nie mając pojęcia, co się stało z Johnem i jego dzieckiem. Szedł przed siebie, nie wiedzieć po co, bo jaki sens mogło mieć wędrowanie gdziekolwiek w świecie bez Johna i jego dziecka – chyba, że sensem miałaby stać się rozpaczliwa, przecząca rachunkowi prawdopodobieństwa nadzieja, że świat ten jeszcze nie nastał – aż doszedł do spierzchniętej oazy, pełnej dziur po odparowanych sadzawkach i zaschłych kaktusów.

            Pośród kaktusów spostrzegł dwie szklanki: jedną pustą, drugą pełną wody i osiadłych na dnie kulek jagód _acai_. Zapadł się w sadzawkę, rzuciwszy się ku nim instynktownie, a zanim wygrzebał się z ruchomych piasków, wyrosła przed nim przeźroczysta ściana ze szkła akrylowego. Za szybą najpierw spadł deszcz, a później rozhulał się wiatr.

            Rozwiał włosy Eurus, która uniosła szklankę do ust i – cały czas patrząc Sherlockowi prosto w oczy – wypiła wodę duszkiem, po czym otarła twarz, rozcierając sobie po brodzie krwawą pulpę z jagód _acai_.

            Ktoś ścisnął jego ramię. Obudził się nagle, wzdrygając się i szarpiąc ku oparciu kanapy, co najmniej jak na sygnał wystrzału, gdyby takie rzeczy kiedykolwiek go niepokoiły (co nigdy się nie działo).

            Odwrócił się.

            Przed kanapą stał Lestrade i wyciągał swoją komórkę w jego stronę.

            – John.

            Sherlock przyjął telefon – ale podniósł go do ucha dopiero, kiedy Lestrade wycofał się do kuchni.

            – Przepraszam – ukorzył się na wstępie, mimo że w innych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie uznałby, że to _on_ zasłużył na przeprosiny za niezasłużony nalot. – Nic nie wziąłem – dodał gorączkowo, chociaż John na pewno i tak znał już wyniki inspekcji. Zaczął tłumaczyć się bezsensownie: – Nie zrobiłbym tego, nie kiedy...

            – Nie przejmuj się tym teraz – przerwał mu John. – Jak się czujesz?

            Sherlock spodziewał się reprymendy, wyrzutów, pouczeń lub innej formy osądzenia, więc pod wpływem tych słów – lub samego brzmienia _tego_ głosu – poczuł, jak wilgoć z nagła zalepia mu gardło i pcha się pod powieki.

            – Sherlock?

            – Powiedzieli, że to nic – wydusił.

            – Po pierwsze – skontrował John – nie powiedzieli, że to _nic_. Powiedzieli, że to jakieś zaburzenia nerwicowe. Które nie są _niczym._ Tak?

            Było to _tak_ z gatunku domagających się potwierdzenia, więc Sherlock bez przekonania przytaknął:

            – Mhm – choć jego własnej opinii na ten temat bliżej było do zdania Mycrofta.

            – Po drugie, nie pytam, co powiedzieli. Pytam, jak _ty_ się czujesz – urzeczowił John. Sherlock leżał na kanapie, mrugając i nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiedzi, aż John przynaglił go: – Powiedz mi...

            Nie minął nawet miesiąc od czasu, kiedy dokładnie takim tonem zwrócił się do Rosie - po tym, jak przewróciła się i rozwaliła kolano.        

            Sherlock nie chciał histeryzować; nie chciał sabotować kariery Johna; a nade wszystko nie chciał czuć się tak, jak się czuł.

            Zarzucił sobie koc na głowę.

            – Po prostu wróć do domu – jęknął w słuchawkę, niewiele głośniej niż szeptem: w paranoicznym podejrzeniu, że jakimś cudem Lestrade usłyszy go z kuchni; i idiotycznym przekonaniu, że jeżeli nie powie tego pełnym głosem, to _może_ będzie mógł udawać, że _wcale_ tego nie powiedział.

            Z każdą chwilą przedłużającego się w słuchawce milczenia fakt, że jednak to zrobił, stawał się coraz bardziej realny i coraz mniej prawdopodobny do odwrócenia.

            – Posłuchaj, Sherlock – odezwał się wreszcie John. – _Wrócę_ do domu. Ale _nie mogę_ zrobić tego w tej minucie, poza tym i tak nie udało mi się znaleźć biletu na wcześniej niż pojutrze, więc musisz wytrzymać. Tak?

            – Mhm – odparł Sherlock, nie całkiem przetworzywszy sens wypowiedzi.

            – Greg musi iść w którymś momencie do pracy.

            Lestrade siedział na Baker Street od poranka. Zdążył zmusić Sherlocka, by ten przebrał się i umył. Sherlocka nękało przeświadczenie, że w każdej chwili może stracić przytomność i utopić się pod własnym prysznicem – ale w żadnym wypadku nie mógł podzielić się myślą z _Lestrade'em_ , więc, chcąc nie chcąc, na trzęsących się nogach wykonał zadania, a następnie obgryzł skórkę z podstawionej mu na stolik kawowy kanapki.

            – Ale jakby coś się działo, to możesz dzwonić do niego albo do Molly. Nie dzwoń na pogotowie, bo i tak nie przyjadą. Jakbyś się źle czuł, to dzwoń na 111 lub do Centrum Kryzysu Psychicznego. Wyślę ci numer. Zadzwonisz w razie czego?

            – Mhm.

            – Obiecujesz?

            – Tak – obiecał Sherlock, który obiecałby _wszystko_ , byleby John nie cofnął zapewnienia o powrocie do Londynu.

            – Dali ci coś?

            – Radę, żebym się nie stresował.

            – Jakieś _lekarstwa_?

            – Nie – odpowiedział Sherlock, przemilczawszy rolę Mycrofta w takim rozwiązaniu.

            – Jak zadzwonisz na 111 i uznają, że potrzebujesz, to coś dostaniesz. Nie martw się o Rosie, zostanie u twoich rodziców. _Jedz_. I pij dużo wody. Dobrze?      

            – Dobrze – potwierdził mechaniczne, bo akurat na pytania z dziedziny pożywienia z reguły odpowiadał tak samo: czy miał zamiar wywiązać się z przyrzeczenia, czy nie.

            – Będzie dobrze. Tak?

            Sherlock wysunął twarz spod pledu, zagapił się na wełniany splot i na chwilę zapomniał, że John  oczekuje interakcji.

_– Tak?_

            Odważył się pomyśleć, że może _faktycznie_ będzie dobrze.

            John wróci do domu – a wtedy wszystko się ułoży.

            – Tak.

 

 C.D.N. 

[will you be there when the day's done [Sherlock&John Song] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1-FOxiB9E8&spfreload=5)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś się domagał Johna, ktoś comfortu - no i proszę, się stało się :) 
> 
> Obecne/obecni? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam wątpliwości co do tego, czy ten fragment się Wam spodoba - może się okazać równie niewygodny w czytaniu, jak w treści dla Sherlocka - ale jest konieczny :)

**XI.**

 

            Było tak, jakby jego organizm wygaszał po kolei podstawowe potrzeby fizyczne.

            Każdy głębszy oddech doprowadzał go na granicę hiperwentylacji, oddychał zatem płytko, piersiowo. Nie mógł jeść – gardło zaciskało mu się na widok jedzenia, jeden kawałek kurczaka potrafił przeżuwać dziesięć minut; spać – jeżeli zasypiał, budził się najwyżej kwadrans później, i tak parę razy na dobę. Pił tylko wodę, ponieważ sama myśl o herbacie (nie wspominając o kawie) wzbudzała w nim mdłości. Jego libido spadło do poziomu odległej abstrakcji, tak że jawiło się niedorzecznym, że kiedykolwiek istniało.

            Poruszanie się, zwłaszcza po schodach, stało się wyzwaniem większym niż _Maraton Londyński_. Sherlock leżał w łóżku Johna – czując, że popada w obłęd; czekając, aż dostanie halucynacji i zacznie słyszeć głosy, nadejście czego wydawało mu się jedynie kwestią czasu; zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę kiedykolwiek sądził, że jest w stanie udźwignąć ciężar odpowiedzialności za drugą osobę, kogokolwiek przekonać, że podoła obowiązkom rodzicielskim.

            Jego myśli plątały się, mieszały i urywały.

            Coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, rozrywało go od środka, naprężając mu mięśnie i boleśnie usztywniając ścięgna. Miał wrażenie, że _nie wytrzyma_ ani chwili dłużej. Zmuszał się do pamiętania o Johnie, który kazał mu wytrzymać; zaciskał powieki, powtarzał w myślach imię Rosie; i przeżywał nieustający dysonans poznawczy pomiędzy chęcią przetrwania a ochotą wyjścia przez okno.

            W przeszłości nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi do własnego życia. Niezliczoną ilość razy narażał zdrowie na nieusuwalny uszczerbek; podejmował lekkomyślne decyzje, nie mając wiele do stracenia; nie mając niczego, świadomie kontemplował możliwość samobójstwa. Teraz – po Rosie, przy Johnie – nawet w tej chwili, doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości, _naprawdę_ nie chciał umierać.

            Ale nie wyobrażał sobie dalszego życia _w ten sposób_.

            Koło dwudziestej trzeciej – godzinę po tym, jak John wsiadł na pokład boeinga 787 linii _Norwegian_ , lecącego z Orlando do Londynu, i został odcięty od internetu – Sherlock dostał dreszczy oraz zaczął się trząść, jak w ostrej fazie odwyku: tylko, że wtedy wiedział, co się z nim dzieje i że musi to przeczekać. Między _przeczeka_ ć (do pewnego momentu) a _znieść_ lub wręcz _znosić,_ była istotna różnica: jak pomiędzy zdaniem oznajmującym a pytaniem albo twierdzeniem a przeczeniem.

            Mimo to zacisnął zęby – _zacisnąłby_ , gdyby jego szczęka chciała choć na parę sekund stabilnie spocząć na żuchwie – i przez godzinę usiłował znieść objawy. Po tym czasie, zamiast zaniknąć, wzmogły się nieznośnie. Do zamglonego umysłu Sherlocka coraz wyraźniej przebijała się świadomość, że być może nadeszła chwila, w której powinien spełnić obietnicę daną Johnowi i wykonać telefon pod jeden z numerów, na które nakazał mu dzwonić w razie potrzeby.

            Nie chciał odczuwać potrzeby dzwonienia. Nie chciał dzwonić na 111, wylądować na oddziale; _nie mógł_ zadzwonić do Lestrade'a.

            Z trudem wytrzymywał jego wizyty. Próbował przełknąć, cokolwiek Lestrade przyniósł mu do jedzenia i – w stanie maksymalnego napięcia – koncentrował wysiłki na tym, by nie dać po sobie poznać, jak źle rzeczywiście się czuje. Sprawiało to, że gdy tylko Lestrade opuszczał mieszkanie, od razu czuł się dwa razy gorzej i zdarzało się, że zwracał wszystko, co zjadł.

            Zacisnął dłoń na komórce i powiedział sobie, że za siedem godzin John wyląduje na Gatwicku; że nie ma potrzeby panikować; że jeżeli zadzwoni, to nada swojemu stanowi _znaczenie_ , przyszpili w czyjejś pamięci i tym samym pozbawi możliwości pełnego wyparcia z własnej.

            _Ile jeszcze?_ _To_ nie _jest normalne._

            Zjadł parę tabletek _Kalms_ i, wciąż z telefonem w ręce, położył się na wznak, starając się skupić na czymś innym.

            Rosie.

            Rosie.

            Rosie.

            _Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie..._

            – Molly – wycharczał w słuchawkę, złamany. – Mogłabyś... myślisz, że...

            Wszystko stopiło się w jedno i właściwie nie pamiętał, czy zdołał ją poprosić, żeby przyszła, w każdym razie pojawiła się na Baker Street w swoim swetrze w kolorowe paski, i siedziała u stóp łóżka Johna, kiedy Sherlock rzucał się po pościeli jak ryba pozbawiona tlenu oraz kiedy jego ciało w końcu sflaczało ze zmęczenia.

            – Oszalałem – wyznał, kiedy przyniosła mu melisę.

            Usiadła na skraju materaca.

            – Zauważyłeś, że jestem... dosyć nerwowa – powiedziała po kilku minutach. Intonacja pytania jasno wskazywała na zbędność odpowiedzi. 

            Molly była _znerwicowana,_ często cieleśnie roztrzęsiona, jak przestraszone zwierzę – a słabość ta stanowiła główny powód, dla którego na pewnym etapie ich znajomości Sherlock zwyczajnie nią pogardzał.

            – Kiedy byłam mała... Całe moje dzieciństwo, moja matka cierpiała na zaburzenia lękowe. Wtedy trudniej było o profesjonalną pomoc. Dostawała "zawału" raz w tygodniu, co chwila lądowała na oddziale ratunkowym. Czasem kładła się na podłodze i trzymała mnie za kostkę, żebym nie wyszła z domu.

            Był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby zanegować zasadność analogii – zirytować się nią, przestraszyć – a nawet w pełni ją zrozumieć.

            Położył dwa palce na nadgarstku Molly. Planował chyba powiedzieć _przykro mi_ , ale powiedział:

            – Przepraszam – i to dużo lepiej oddawało jego intencje.

            – Zmierzam do tego, i wiem, że teraz mi nie wierzysz  – dodała, gdy zmordowany zapadał już w pół-sen, a paski na jej swetrze zlały się w różnokolorową plamę – że to minie.

            Miała rację – nie wierzył jej.

 

C.D.N.

Tym razem nie Ben Howard:

[if you could save me from this, if you could take me, i'd follow you ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dx9q9sDNboU)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopiero dzisiaj udało mi się dokończyć rozdzialik (Sherlock musiał ustąpić wobec pierwszej od 20 lat okazji na mini-wakacje z rodzicami ;), ale za to jest minimalnie dłuższy niż poprzednie :)  
> No i macie trochę więcej Johna.
> 
> SPECJALNE ŻYCZENIA DLA KP!

### Chapter Text

**XII.**

 

            Stał przed drzwiami, z ramieniem wyciągniętym w stronę klamki i dojmującym przeczuciem, że po drugiej stronie progu znajdzie coś strasznego.

            Wokół panował przenikliwy chłód – co tłumaczyło, dlaczego był ubrany w grubą, zgniłozieloną kurtkę Johna oraz dlaczego jego ręka drżała jak w malignie.

            Nacisnął klamkę.

            Drzwi uchyliły się z jękiem, ukazując rząd komór ze stali nierdzewnej. Sherlock zorientował się, że znajduje się w kostnicy. Przypomniał sobie, że Mary umarła i natychmiast nabrał pewności, że to ją znajdzie w chłodni. Mimo to pociągnął za jedną z szuflad. Z dnem wyłożonym prześcieradłem wydawała się pusta, ale – gdy mocnym szarpnięciem w całości wydobył ją ze ściany – wyszło na jaw, że nie jest _zupełnie_ pozbawiona zawartości.       

            U przeciwległego krańca komory prześcieradło wybrzuszało się na wysokość kilku centymetrów. Sherlock powoli odchylił białą tkaninę.

            Jabłko.           

            Czerwone, z jednej strony szklące się w przyćmionym świetle nielicznych jarzeniówek. Z drugiej – Sherlock obrócił jabłko w dłoni – z drugiej strony błyszcząca powłoka została naruszona; nacięta _oraz_ nadgryziona; a ślad po zdartej skórce układał się w napis:

 

**IOU**

 

            – Sherlock?

            Odwrócił się i zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w bardzo konkretnej kostnicy – w ulubionym pomieszczeniu Culvertona Smitha.

            Tuż przed nim zaś, w kobaltowym garniturze, stał Moriarty.       

            I tyle Sherlock zdążył zarejestrować, zanim Moriarty spoliczkował go z całej siły, bez ostrzeżenia. Następnie krzepkim uderzeniem z pięści posłał go na podłogę; najpierw na kolana, tak że chwilę Sherlock klęczał przed nim, jakby chciał błagać o coś albo coś zaoferować; na ręce; później podeszwą buta przygwoździł Sherlockowi twarz, wgniatając jego policzek w ziemię; aż lodowata posadzka ogrzała się wreszcie, spłynąwszy czymś ciepłym i lepkim.

            – _Sherlock._

            Wyrwał się z drzemki, łapczywie łapiąc powietrze. Upłynęło parę sekund, nim zmiarkował, że Culverton Smith nie żyje, Moriarty nie żyje – i Mary _też_ nie żyje – za to on żył i leżał na kanapie w salonie: a nad nim nachylał się John, marszcząc czoło.

            – Co się stało z wszystkimi nożami?

            Sherlock zamrugał.  

            – Słucham?    

            – Noże. Gdzie są wszystkie noże?

            Nieprzytomnie strzepał koc z barków. Jego organizm wykazywał nadwrażliwość  na bodźce – dotyk i hałas; przy czym hałaśliwe wydawały mu się dźwięki takie, jak trzaśnięcie przykrywki od czajnika albo zgrzyt filiżanki kładzionej na blacie. 

            – Wyrzuciłem je.

            – Wyrzuciłeś je – powtórzył John. – Aha. Czemu?

            – Na wszelki wypadek.  

            – Mhm. – John potarł nos palcem wskazującym. – Na wypadek _czego_?

            Odpowiedź na to pytanie go zatrważała, więc – odwróciwszy się przodem do oparcia kanapy – nie rozwinął jej ponad wzruszenie ramionami.

            – Czym będziemy rozsmarowywać masło?

            Nie wiedział, czego dokładnie się spodziewał w związku z przyjazdem Johna na Baker Street, ale w przynajmniej kilku fantazjach na ten temat Sherlock przywierał do niego i zaczynał łkać mu w sweter – i _zdecydowanie_ w żadnej nie toczył jałowej dyskusji o rozsmarowywaniu masła. Tymczasem w rzeczywistości, po powrocie do domu John na krótko objął Sherlocka ramieniem (kulturalnie przemilczając fakt, że znalazł go w swoim łóżku) i – zanim Sherlock wymyślił, co i _jak_ powiedzieć – poklepał go po plecach. Wypytał rzeczowo, co jadł i pił oraz ile spał, po czym przystąpił do przeglądania zawartości lodówki, zasugerowawszy, by Sherlock przeniósł się do salonu.

            – Nie wiem – wymamrotał. – Łyżką. Nie musimy jeść masła – ciągnął bez składu, po czym ostatkiem sił przeszukał zasoby umysłu: – Jest jeszcze ten drewniany.

            Leżał na kanapie bezwładnie, w otępieniu słuchając, jak John mówi coś o zakupach.

            – Przyniosę coś do jedzenia i skoczę do apteki. Jeżeli nie chcesz zostać sam, to mogę zadzwonić do Molly, żeby z tobą posiedziała, bo potem pojadę po Rosie i to może trochę zająć...

            – Nie! – Sherlock zerwał się z miejsca, z gwałtownością, na którą nie spodziewał się, że ma energię. – Proszę cię. Nie rób tego – zaprotestował, chociaż nie przetworzył jeszcze, czy nie zgadza się na to, by John wyszedł z domu, na zawiadamianie kogokolwiek, czy sprowadzenie Rosie; a może wszystkie te rzeczy.

            Z których tylko jedna faktycznie miała znaczenie.

            – Nie przywoź jej. Proszę. John...

_Nie możesz_ i _nie rozumiesz_ , bredził w frenetycznym bełkocie.

            – W porządku. – John siłą oderwał jego ręce od swojej koszuli. – W porządku!

            Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, jakby obaj nie do końca rozumieli, co dokładnie się wydarzyło.

            – Dobrze – powiedział John, zniżając głos. Wypuścił ręce Sherlocka z dłoni. – Nie przywiozę jej.

            Sherlock oddychał szybko, jak po biegu. Na oślep sięgnął do tyłu, by podeprzeć się o kanapę.

            – O co naprawdę chodzi? – zapytał John po dobrej minucie, gdy Sherlock zapadł się w sofę.

            – Nie czuję się... dobrze, John. – Przełknął ślinę i wpatrzył się w kominek, wspierając przedramiona na udach. – Co, jeżeli...

            – Jeżeli _co_?

            Potrząsnął głową.

            – Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tymi nożami?

           W reakcji na te słowa odczuł kłucie w klatce piersiowej i skurcz żeber – ale spróbował jeszcze raz:

            – Co, jeżeli... – Urwał.

            – Jeżeli...?

            Pomyślał, że to dość okrutne ze strony Johna: zmuszać do go odpowiedzi, skoro z pytania pomocniczego wynikało jasno, że i tak domyśla się jej treści. Jednocześnie czuł, że _powinien_ mu powiedzieć; że John _powinien_ wiedzieć – ponieważ Sherlock przyrzekł chronić Rosie kosztem osobistego spełnienia.

            Zmusił się, by unieść wzrok.

            John patrzył na niego, w pozie bezlitosnego wyczekiwania: z uniesioną brwią i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Jego włosy ułożone zostały ze starannością, której Sherlock nie lubił – lub może drażniła go – a wszystkie elementy garderoby osobliwie irytująco pasowały do siebie; i do skłębionych myśli Sherlocka dołączył na ułamek sekundy głupi wniosek, że chociaż im John był starszy, w tym bardziej oczywisty sposób stawał się przystojny, to Sherlock wolał, kiedy miał mniejsze wyczucie stylu.

            Konkluzję tę szybko wypchnęła myśl dużo boleśniejsza.

            – Jeżeli jakoś ją... uszkodzę – dokończył szeptem, odwracając głowę.

            – Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić?

            _Ponieważ jest małą, kruchą, delikatną istotą, której skrzywdzenie byłoby makabrycznie proste._

            – Moja siostra jest psychopatką – powiedział tak sucho, jak tylko mógł; myśląc o tym, jak, w ramach eksperymentu Eurus, krew naczelnika Sherrinford trysnęła na szybę celi; i o tym, jak twarz Magnussena rozbryzgnęła się po kamiennych schodach Appledore. – _Ja_ jestem mordercą. Skąd mam wiedzieć, co zrobię i dlaczego?

            Wrócił wzrokiem do Johna i dostrzegł w jego oczach niepokój podobny do tego, jaki drążył i jego.

            Ten widok zmroził go – tak, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby okazać emocji związanym z faktem, że właśnie do zera zmniejszył swoje szanse na prowadzenie Rosie do przedszkola, pomaganie jej w odrabianiu zadań i pilnowanie, by wracała do domu na czas, kiedy wejdzie w wiek, w którym nie będzie chciała nikogo słuchać...

            – Rozumiem, że teraz się o nią boisz...

            John głośno wypuścił powietrze przez usta.

            – Nie boję się o Rosie – przerwał. – Martwię się o _ciebie_.

            Bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, jak John siada obok niego.

            – Sherlock... Kochasz Rosie – powiedział łagodnie i Sherlock poczuł, jakby stał na dachu kamienicy, a John był policyjnym negocjatorem, próbującym skłonić go do skoku na siatkę. – _Zapewniam_ cię, że nic jej nie zagraża z twojej strony.

            Cudza dłoń znalazła się na wysokości jego spojrzenia; i zacisnęła na kolanie.

            – Umówię cię na jutro do lekarza.

            Obraz zmiętego materiału szlafroka i kawałka skóry pod palcami Johna na moment rozmydlił mu się przed oczami.

            – _Ty_ jesteś lekarzem – wychrypiał.

            – Jestem _chirurgiem_ – zauważył John – nie psychiatrą. – I kontynuował, jakby spodziewał się oporu i planował zawczasu mu zapobiec: – Znamy się siedem lat. Przyleciałem, bo uznałem, że teraz nie poprosiłbyś mnie o coś, czego naprawdę byś nie potrzebował. Ale może się pomyliłem, więc ustalmy: chciałeś, żebym wrócił, bo wzbraniasz się przed pójściem do lekarza i chcesz mieć jakiegoś na miejscu – to mogłoby zabrzmieć jak oskarżenie o egoizm, ale _nie_ zabrzmiało – czy żebym ci pomógł?

            Stracił wszelkie zaufanie do siebie – i wezwał Johna, ponieważ zamierzał oddać się w jego ręce; pragnął pozwolić się uratować: jak drugiego dnia ich znajomości, kiedy bezmyślnie bawił się własnym życiem, nie podejrzewając, ile mogłoby go ominąć, gdyby połknął tabletkę.

            – To drugie.

            John położył mu drugą dłoń na karku, ścisnął mocno – przekręcając jego szyję tak, że Sherlock musiał na niego spojrzeć – i z odległości kilku centymetrów popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

            – Więc _zaufaj mi_.

 

C.D.N.

Soundtrack (proszę słuchać i NIE oglądać ;):

[I try to stay awake and remember my name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls4QH-3pHgw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? ; >  
> EDIT: no i co, nie macie żadnych wrażeń? Nawet JW we własnej osobie Was nie wzrusza?;p


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy fragment a w nim mój stały motyw - rodzina.  
> Rozdział przyziemny jak pielenie grządek, wątpię, by zachwycił Was literacko :)

**XIII.**

 

            Wczesnym popołudniem John wyszedł na pół godziny do sklepu, po czym przedstawił plan na resztę dnia.

            Pojedzie do rodziców, żeby dowieść im więcej rzeczy dla Rosie i kupić monitor oddechu, ponieważ ich się zepsuł, Lestrade nie dostarczył im tego z Baker Street, a John nie chce, żeby wydawali własne pieniądze.

            Czy Sherlock nadal nie zamierza odbierać od nich telefonu? _Nie._ Co John ma im powiedzieć? _Cokolwiek_. Czy Sherlock chce, żeby zadzwonić do kogoś i zapytać, czy może przyjść na Baker Street z nim posiedzieć? Znowu _nie._

            W drodze powrotnej John musi wpaść do kogoś ze znajomych, żeby podpisali mu jakieś papiery uwiarygodniające rzekomą chorobę Rosie; inaczej będzie miał problemy z tytułu niewywiązania się z umowy, z której zwalniały tylko losowe przypadki w rodzaju choroby własnej lub kogoś z rodziny...

            To dobitnie obnażało sytuację Sherlocka. Przywilej ściągnięcia John do domu w trybie niemal natychmiastowym zawdzięczał tylko i wyłącznie istnieniu Rosie. W przeciwnym wypadku musiałby obejść się bez niego – co uzmysławiało jeszcze jaśniej coś, co niegdyś w ogóle nie zaprzątało jego uwagi, a z czego ostatnio _ustawicznie_ zdawał sobie sprawę. Czyli: choćby do zdarcia gardła powtarzał to, co powiedział Mycroftowi, zanim ten przystąpił niechętnie do wyłuszczania szczegółów dotyczących eliminacji Eurus z ich życia; choćby Rosie miała rosnąć w przekonaniu, że rodzice Sherlocka są jej dziadkami; a opinia publiczna nadal łączyła ich w parę przy co drugiej okazji – to w istocie nie byli i _nie_ _będą_ rodziną.

            Gdyby naprawdę przeszedł udar albo znalazł się pod respiratorem albo po prostu postradał zmysły (do czego był na dobrej drodze) i utracił zdolność decydowania o sobie, to nie John, lecz – w teorii – rodzice – a w praktyce najpewniej Mycroft – stanowiliby o jego losie.

            Sherlock zaś nie dysponował głosem w sprawie Rosie.

            Nie dysponował również pełnią władz umysłowych: w żaden sposób nie potrafił odgonić podobnych myśli – jeżeli znikały, to ginąc tymczasowo pod naporem innych – jakby przeznaczane na nie zwyczajowo szufladki przepełniły się bezpowrotnie i nie pozwalały więcej zamknąć się na klucz.

            – Możesz zostać w moim pokoju, jeżeli chcesz mieć bliżej do kuchni i łazienki – zaoferował John, kładąc na stoliku tacę z talerzem zupy i szklanką wody. – Ja będę spał na górze.

            Niezależnie od tego, czy Sherlock leżał w łóżku swoim, Johna czy na kanapie; niezależnie od tego, jaką pozycję przyjął; czy odkrył się, czy przykrył; zamknął oczy czy wpatrywał się w sufit; niezależnie od tego, ile przedmiotów przypominających mu o tym, co cenił, zgromadził wokół siebie – w każdym pomieszczeniu własnego domu czuł się tak, jak osoba z lękiem wysokości czuje się u szczytu latarni morskiej.

            Odległość od łazienki nie była głównym powodem, dla którego przeniósł się ostatecznie do sypialni Johna – nie był nim również fakt, że gdy wspinał się po schodach, nogi uginały się pod nim do tego stopnia, że nie wierzył, by kiedykolwiek miał znowu biegać lub przynajmniej chodzić szybkim marszem. Będąc tam, wśród rzeczy Johna, chwytał się myśli o nim jak ostatniej deski ratunku; myśli, że kiedy John będzie na miejscu, wszystko jakoś się poprawi.

            Tylko że teraz John _był_ na miejscu i coś nie przebiegało do końca tak, jak Sherlock sobie wcześniej wyobrażał.

            Ciśnienie uderzyło mu do głowy falą gorąca, a serce niby opadło w stronę jamy brzusznej. Chwycił się oparcia kanapy kurczowo, jakby spadał.

            –...albo w salonie – dodał John, najwyraźniej dopatrzywszy się w tym geście jakiegoś sprzeciwu. – Jedz.

            I, zanim Sherlock powoli zmobilizował się, by sięgnąć po tacę, wziął go za rękę. To wydało się Sherlockowi tak radykalnie nietypowe, że zadrżał – i, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, zorientował się, że John chwycił jego dłoń tylko po to, żeby wsadzić mu w nią łyżkę.

            Zupę jadło się łatwiej niż chińszczyznę na wynos (ze względu na znikomą potrzebę gryzienia), ale przy operowaniu łyżką trudniej niż podczas posługiwania się widelcem przychodziło ukrywanie dygoczących rąk, tak że pod czujnym spojrzeniem Johna – śledzącego proces konsumpcji z fotela Sherlocka – czuł się niewiele lepiej niż przy Lestradzie. Przełknął kilka kawałków miękkiej naci selera, wypił połowę wywaru, zostawiając na dnie większość kaszy perłowej, i oznajmił:

            – Zjem później.

            John uniósł brew.

            – Dlaczego ci nie wierzę? – zapytał, ale odsunął talerz. Wyciągnął z kieszeni wąskie, białe pudełko i wytrząsnął zeń listek tabletek. – Weź dwie.

            Sherlock odwrócił blister do góry nogami.

            _Diazepam._

            – Zadziałają – zapewnił John, widząc jego wahanie.

            Sherlock odłożył tabletki na stolik.

            – Nie o to chodzi – wymamrotał.

            – Więc?

            Wziąwszy pod uwagę jego predylekcję do nałogów, popadnie w nowy szybciej niż przeciętny użytkownik, niwecząc wysiłek, jaki podjął, by wyzwolić się z poprzednich. Jakkolwiek dotkliwe odbierał symptomy, dowiedział z kilku różnych źródeł, że fizycznie właściwie nic mu nie dolega. I jakkolwiek jego brat był na ogół nie do wytrzymania, to w jednym wypadku miał rację: _powinien_ opanować to siłą umysłu.

            – Nie chcę się uzależnić.

            – Nie chcesz się uzależnić – John zmarszczył czoło – czy nie chcesz, żebym pomyślał, że się uzależnisz? Jeżeli to przez to, co napisałem o oddziale zamkniętym, to...

            – Nie chcę się uzależnić – przerwał Sherlock – zwłaszcza _bez powodu_. Jeżeli to psychosomatyka, to muszę tylko znaleźć sposób, żeby nad tym zapanować – z uporem sformułował najdłuższą sensowną wypowiedź, jaką udało mu się ostatnio sklecić.

            Zapadła cisza. John odchylił się w fotelu i oglądał go w milczeniu spod zmrużonych brwi.

            – Czy to jest coś, co powiedział ci Mycroft? – spytał wreszcie. Coś w spojrzeniu Sherlocka musiało go zdradzić, bo John westchnął z irytacją i przesunął się wraz z fotelem bliżej stolika kawowego: tak, że znajdowali się teraz dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie.

            Położył łokcie na kolanach i splótł palce.

            – Jeżeli to psychosomatyka, to znaczy, że obejmuje psychikę _oraz_ ciało. Praktycznie nie jesz i nie śpisz i denerwujesz się tym, co obciąża ci ograny wewnętrzne, serce, tarczycę i tak dalej. To jest system naczyń połączonych i dobrze o tym wiesz.

            Rozumiał to doskonale – gdy dotyczyło kogoś innego.

            – Na tym etapie nie wystarczy, że powiesz sobie, że nic ci nie jest i objawy znikną jak ręką odjął. To nie jest takie proste.

            Problem polegał na tym, że Sherlock życzyłby sobie, żeby _było_ proste. Chciał ozdrowieć jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki: przejrzeć na oczy jak ślepiec z Betsaidy albo odrzucić laskę jak... John.        

            – W twoim przypadku było.

            John pochylił się.

            – Skoro już o tym mówisz, to pozwól, że zauważę, że od tego czasu _wielokrotnie_ czułem się gorzej, niż wtedy, kiedy się poznaliśmy i _nadal_ chodzę na terapię – przypomniał – więc jak widać adrenalina to rozwiązanie doraźne.

            Sięgnął po listek _diazepamu_ i z pstryknięciem wydobył z wypraski dwie tabletki.

            – Podobnie jak benzodiazepina. Pójdziesz do lekarza, pewnie przepisze ci coś hamującego wychwyt zwrotny serotoniny i niedługo będziesz mógł przestać je brać.

            Wstał, zbliżył się do kanapy i rozwarł przed Sherlockiem dłoń, na której leżały dwie małe pastylki.

            – Po prostu je weź, Sherlock. To jest sposób, żeby nad tym zapanować. Nie obchodzi mnie, co Mycroft albo _Kartezjusz_ sądzą na ten temat – prychnął niecierpliwie – a ty nie myślisz w tej chwili jasno, więc przestań się nad tym zastanawiać. Gwarantuję, że jeszcze mi podziękujesz. – Przerwał. – Albo zrobiłbyś to, gdybyś miał zwyczaj dziękować...

            Wysunął rękę bliżej w jego stronę.

            – Nie ufasz mi?

            Wiedział, że John bierze go pod włos; na dodatek w pełni zdając sobie sprawę, że Sherlock to rozumie.  

            – Ufam – przyznał niechętnie. Nie zdążył nawet zdecydować, czy chce zwerbalizować któreś z _ale_ i _co, jeżeli_ pleniających się w jego umyśle, kiedy John uciął stanowczo:

            – Nie zaszkodzą ci. No, dalej. – Potrząsnął dłonią, a Sherlock w końcu przyjął od niego tabletki i bezzwłocznie wsadził sobie do ust, zanim by się rozmyślił.

            John podał mu wodę do popicia. Zdawało się, że zaraz zaglądnie mu w gardło, by skontrolować, czy faktycznie połknął lek – ale, może w akcie odwzajemnienia zaufania, skinął tylko głową. Poradził, by Sherlock położył się w łóżku i zapewnił, że niedługo zrobi mu się lepiej.

            Nie zrobiło mu się lepiej.

            Pół godziny po spożyciu tabletek stracił za to siły, by w jakikolwiek sposób reagować na to, co się z nim działo. Kiedy więc John pojawił się w swoim pokoju – by przed wyjściem zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku oraz polecić, by Sherlock zjadł choć trochę gotowanego kurczaka – zbył go mruknięciem i pozwolił opuścić dom.

            Długo leżał w pościeli, nie będąc w stanie ocenić upływu czasu; praktycznie bez ruchu; gnuśnie wpatrując się w szczeble łóżeczka Rosie, drewniane plansze do puzzli – porozrzucane po ziemi, jakby bawiła się nimi dopiero co – jej jaskrawożółty, poliestrowy tunel do czołgania się, cymbałki, jeździk z panelem dźwiękowo-świetlnym...

            Raziło go światło, tułów mrowił dziesiątkami nerwobóli, przymknięte powieki drgały niekontrolowanie.

            Wydawało mu się, że nie zasnął – ale, gdy pod wpływem jakiegoś dyskomfortu (swędzenia?) otworzył oczy, za oknami było ciemno. W sypialni świeciła się jedynie lampka nocna w kształcie księżyca, zawieszona nad posłaniem dziecka, a Sherlocka przepełniało dziwne wrażenie obecności Rosie w pokoju. Zdezorientowany, zrzucił z siebie koc - którym został przykryty po brodę - i odkrył, że za poczucie to odpowiada obecność w łóżku Pana Królika: ulubionej maskotki Rosie, którą przed wyjazdem do Cambridge zapakował do torby z jej rzeczami, a której pluszowa sierść aktualnie drapała go w szyję.

            I która pachniała dokładnie tak jak samo jak jej właścicielka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sądząc z podzielonych poglądów na pewnych bohaterów (;p), jakaś połowa z Was będzie niezadowolona z kierunku, w jakim chcę popchnąć tę historię ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I znowu natychmiastowa gratyfikacja dla r. za komentarze - ostatnio zabierasz się za nie akurat, gdy kończę swoje fragmenty :) 
> 
> Fragment krótki, ale innej opcji nie ma, musi być osobno :)

**XIV.**

            Stał w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przed drzwiami, których nie chciał otwierać, ubrany w zgniłozieloną kurtkę Johna – i kamizelkę obarczoną ładunkiem wybuchowym, co tłumaczyło, dlaczego jego ramię wyciągnięte w stronę klamki dygotało i mrowiło, niby od chłodu.

            Uchylił drzwi.

            Po drugiej stronie progu zobaczył rząd komór ze stali nierdzewnej i zorientował się, że znajduje się w kostnicy. Pociągnął za jedną z szuflad – do których nie chciał zaglądać, ale wycelowana w niego wąska wiązka światła laserowego przypominała mu, że jeżeli tego nie zrobi, stanie się coś strasznego.

            Wydawała się pusta, lecz – gdy mocnym szarpnięciem w całości wydobył ją ze ściany – okazało się, że nie jest zupełnie pozbawiona zawartości. U krańca komory prześcieradło wzdymało się na wysokość kilku centymetrów.

            Sherlock powoli zsunął tkaninę z wybrzuszenia.

            Jabłko.           

            Z jednej strony połyskujące w czerwonym świetle lasera, z drugiej – obrócił jabłko w dłoni – z drugiej strony błyszcząca powłoka została naruszona; nacięta _oraz_ nadgryziona; zaś ślad po zdartej skórce układał się w napis:

 

**I OWN U**

Dreszcze szarpiące ramionami Sherlocka wzmogły się, w parę sekund obejmując jego barki, tułów i nogi, tak, że szybko cały zaczął trząść się jak w febrze.

            Jabłko wypadło mu z ręki.

            Zniesmaczone:

            – Co się z tobą dzieje? – rozległo się za jego plecami.

            Odwrócił się, spodziewając się zobaczyć Mycrofta – ale tuż przed nim, w granatowej marynarce, stała postać o twarzy stężałej jak u woskowej figury; o ściągniętych ustach, sinawych powiekach, nieruchomym spojrzeniu.

            John.

            – Co ty wyrabiasz? – zapytał, a pod Sherlockiem niekontrolowanie ugięły się nogi.

            Opadł na kolana.

            – Cokolwiek zechcesz – usłyszał własny głos, który z trudnością przedostał się między drżącymi wargami. 

            Wtedy John spoliczkował go z całej siły, bez ostrzeżenia. Wymierzył cios pięścią w jego szczękę; kopnięcie najpierw w splot słoneczny, potem wyżej; i powtarzał ten ruch, aż metalicznie słona substancja zalała Sherlockowi twarz i spłynęła na podłogę; a ładunek umieszczony w kamizelce pod ciemnozieloną kurtką Johna eksplodował, pochłaniając ich obu.

 

C.D.N.  

 

Soudtrack:

[gone with your stare ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvMeOllo_Vo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co się stało z Karoliną? ;) 
> 
> Poza tym pod koniec tygodnia wracam do domu i mam sporo rzeczy do załatwienia, więc nie wiem, jak będzie z aktualizacjami. Wytrzymacie? XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już jestem w domu, wciąż na zwolnieniu, więc oto rozdział (pod znakiem monologów Johna) się wyprodukował ;)

**XV.**

 

Następnego popołudnia – po ponad czterech godzinach (przerwanego tylko raz) snu oraz czwartej dawce _diazepamu_ – zdobył się na brawurowy wyczyn, czyli wszedł do łazienki, zamknął tam na klucz i wziął prysznic. Następnie zdołał się ogolić oraz ubrać w grafitową koszulę i ciemne spodnie, w wyniku czego doprowadził zewnętrzną powłokę do stanu, w którym zaczął wyglądać jak ktoś, kim się nie czuł.

            Sherlock Holmes we własnej osobie.

            Nie odrywając ręki od balustrady zszedł na dół. Parę sekund po tym, jak wyszedł na zewnątrz odniósł wrażenie, że ściana budynku ugina się w stronę chodnika. Parne, wilgotne po deszczu powietrze zdawało się oblepiać mu płuca od wewnątrz, co sprowokowało umysł do wysłania alarmu, że zabraknie mu tlenu i –  choć Sherlock przyjął przesłankę za z gruntu fałszywą – natychmiastowego postawienia ciała w stan gotowości. Zanim nadjechała taksówka gotów był wrócić do domu – ale John złapał go za łokieć i nie puścił, dopóki Sherlock nie znalazł się wewnątrz pojazdu: gdzie z kolei całą drogę w bardzo oczywisty sposób starał się odwrócić jego uwagę monologiem o wczorajszej wizycie na wsi.

            _Southern_ znowu strajkuje, w Kent znowu powódź. Rodzice niepokoją się stanem zdrowia Sherlocka, poza tym kupili Rosie zestaw do przybijania kolorowych pieczątek w kształcie zwierząt, ale ona, to było do przewidzenia, odmówiła używania go zgodnie z przeznaczeniem (na papierze), zamiast tego opieczątkowała sobie całe nogi. A w ogóle to nauczyła się mówić _motek i alka_ , bo ojciec pokazywał jej, jak zmontować i zawiesić szafkę przy pomocy młotka i wiertarki; i czy John wspominał, że stęskniła się za Sherlockiem?

            Rosie była dzieckiem spostrzegawczym; na ogół dość wesołym, niekiedy popadającym w filozoficzną zadumę; o bardzo dobrze rozwiniętej motoryce (ostatnio poczęła przejawiać kłopotliwy talent zdumiewająco szybkiego uciekania przed opiekunem) i typowym dla swojego wieku zasobie słownictwa – ale z przyswojeniem subtelnych pojęć z abstrakcyjnej dziedziny uczuć miewała problemy. Na zamknięte pytania o stopień zaangażowania emocjonalnego względem danej osoby – na przykład: _tęskniłaś za tatą, hm?_ lub też _kochasz tatę, prawda?_ , przez Johna zadawane rutynowo, bez krępacji, przy okazji zakładania Rosie kurtki albo sznurowania butów; a przez Sherlocka, w wersji zmodyfikowanej, ukradkiem, w momentach nadmiernego osamotnienia lub celebrowanych skrycie chwilach wyjątkowego uniesienia – reagowała z reguły entuzjastycznym potwierdzeniem... ponieważ bez problemu przychodziło sugerowanie jej odpowiedzi stosowną intonacją. Jeszcze do niedawna taką samą reakcję dało się uzyskać pytając, czy miałaby ochotę zrzucić Mycrofta ze schodów.

            John sprawdzał się dobrze w uspokajaniu Rosie, gdy czegoś się przestraszyła, usypianiu jej albo ośmielaniu do podejmowania nowych wyzwań, ale daleko mu było do mistrzostwa w odczytywaniu jej nastrojów.  

            Sherlock rozumiał doskonale, że John próbuje go zagadać, w dodatku raczej nieudolnie, lecz zapytał i tak:

            – Z czego to wywnioskowałeś?

            – Powiedziała _Elock_ jak mnie zobaczyła, obraziła się, kiedy nie wyciągnąłem cię z torby, a na końcu zaczęła krzyczeć i rzuciła we mnie pieczątką.

            – Hm.

            To _mogło_ znaczyć, że _faktycznie_ za nim tęskniła. Co zmobilizowało go do szczegółowego wyjawienia lekarzowi wszystkich męczących objawów somatycznych i zatajenia jedynie tych psychicznych, które nie dotyczyły Rosie – dzięki czemu dowiedział się, że paraliżująca obawa o niezapanowanie nad sobą i skrzywdzenie dziecka jest bardziej powszechna niż sądził, nierzadka w nerwicy lękowej; i najwyraźniej dotyczy również ludzi nie mających ani wyrachowanych zabójców w rodzinie, ani czynów etycznie ambiwalentnych we własnej kartotece.

            Zapłacił 300 funtów za wizytę, uświadamiając sobie przy okazji, że na koncie pozostało mu 1800 – i że nadchodzi chwila, przed którą John ostrzegał go niejednokrotnie, zauważając, że nieprzywiązywanie wagi do rzeczy tak przyziemnych jak oszczędzanie kiedyś się na nim zemści.

            – I jak? – zapytał John, gdy schował kartę do portfela.

            Sherlock oddał mu receptę na _citalopramum_ , oceniwszy wizytę w aptece na ponad swoje aktualne możliwości.

            – Kazał mi czytać _Praktyczny podręcznik dla osób z zaburzeniami lękowymi_ – rzekł ze znużonym wstrętem. – I mam brać to rano.

            – Nie powiedział ci, żebyś poszedł na terapię? – zapytał John, dopiero w połowie drogi na Baker Street przerwawszy ciszę.

            Sherlock oparł czoło o szybę.

            – Powiedział.

            – Aha – skwitował John z miejsca przy przeciwległym oknie, po minucie milczenia.

            W domu odgrzał zupę, a później usadowił się naprzeciw Sherlocka i, bębniąc palcami o kolano, obserwował długo, jak męczy się z przeżuwaniem kurczaka.

            – Słuchaj – powiedział w końcu. – Jeżeli moje zdanie cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczy i nie potrzebujesz mnie tylko do tego, żebym ci gotował, to uważam, że powinieneś pójść.

            Sherlock uniósł brwi, opuszczając łyżkę.

            – Na terapię – sprecyzował John twardo. – Powinieneś iść na terapię.

            Sherlock odsunął talerz i położył się na kanapie.

            – Daruj sobie – odparł, okrywając narzutą ramiona, na które w miarę słabnięcia działania _diazepamu_ , powoli wstępowała gęsia skórka. – Nie planu...

            – Poczekaj, nie skończyłem. Wiem, że masz terapeutów za bandę niekompetentnych kretynów odpowiednich może dla pospólstwa...

            – John.

            – ...ale nie dla _ciebie_ , bo uważasz, że _ty_ stoisz ponad tłumem. Tylko że taki sposób myślenia daleko cię nie zaprowadzi, ponieważ _nie_ stoisz, nie w tej kwestii – zmarszczył czoło, po czym podważył własne słowa – a jeżeli stoisz, to obecnie działa to na twoją niekorzyść. – Wziął głęboki oddech, pochylił się i oznajmił: – Potrzebujesz pomocy, Sherlock. Nie _mojej_. _Profesjonalnej_ pomocy. A jeżeli _ja_ mogę ci jakoś pomóc, to tylko przekonując cię, żebyś ją przyjął.

            – John...

 _– Chwila._ Chcę, żebyś mnie dobrze zrozumiał. To, co mówię... to nie znaczy, że myślę, że jesteś słaby albo że czegoś ci brakuje albo że zrobiłeś się jakoś mniej niezwykły. Ale jesteś człowiekiem i nie miałeś... lekko. Należało się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później to się na tobie odbije – zrobił pauzę tak krótką, że ledwie Sherlock na powrót otworzył usta, już kontynuował: – Wiem, że nie jestem najdoskonalszą reklamą terapii. Może miałem złą terapeutkę, może jestem powolny, może były momenty, kiedy _nie chciałem_ sobie pomóc – przyznał z bezwzględną szczerością – ale ostatecznie, _teraz_ , czuję się lepiej. Nie jest perfekcyjnie, ale wątpię, czy znalazłbym się w tym miejscu, gdybym nie wznowił sesji. Właściwie jestem pewien, że znalazłbym się w _bardzo_ złym miejscu. Nie chcę, żeby to przytrafiło się tobie.

            _– John. –_ Sherlock podniósł głos, nareszcie sprawiając, że John zamilkł. Odwrócił się tyłem do niego, szczelniej owijając się narzutą. – Przestań się wysilać.

            Z ust Johna wydobyło się zirytowane prychnięcie. Towarzyszący dźwiękowi szelest materiału oznaczał, że założył ręce na siebie. Sherlock z łatwością wyobraził sobie wyraz jego twarzy – usta zwężone w linię, ściągniętą szczękę, spojrzenie na wpół gniewne, na wpół zawiedzione – jaki przyjmował zwykle, gdy Sherlock czymś go zezłościł.

            – Jasne.

            – Miałem na myśli, że nie musisz mnie namawiać – mruknął Sherlock w oparcie kanapy. – Pójdę na terapię.

            Zapadła cisza, z której wyrwało go dopiero zdziwione:

            – Tak...?

 _Nie mogę myśleć,_ pomyślał, a stwierdzenie to błyskawicznie obrosło agresją. _Nie mogę pracować, nie mogę być obok Rosie, co znaczy, że nic nie ma żadnego sensu. Jestem_ ruiną _człowieka,_ już _jestem w bardzo złym miejscu – i nie mieści mi się w głowie, że to przeoczyłeś._

            Na głos powiedział:

            – Tak.

 

C.D.N.

 

Soundtrack:

[go to the ends of the earth for you [Sherlock&Rosie Song 3] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UkXdvh5Xa0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy teraz już wszystko pójdzie z górki...? ;p Oto jest pytanie...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krok w przód, krok w tył, a fragment krótki.

**XVI.**

Pierwsza tabletka _citalopramum_ odebrała mu resztki energii, tak, że nie był w stanie ruszyć ręką.

            Leżał, pozbawiony wigoru, ze zwiniętą narzutą pod głową; pod kocem Johna; na kanapie, na której John spędził noc; obok nietkniętych kanapek z tuńczykiem i kukurydzą, które John przygotował mu rano na śniadanie.  

            Był zdesperowany, ale nie potrafił poczuć właściwie nic: poza dławiącym ciężarem w klatce piersiowej, jakby ciarki mrowiące się na jego ramionach jednocześnie zmrażały go od środka.

Był senny, ale nie mógł zasnąć, ponieważ jego organizm uznał, że cztery godziny płytkiego snu wystarczą na zapas na kolejne doby.

            Był głodny, ale też zbyt zmęczony, by jeść, więc całe kwadranse tylko wgapiał się w śniadanie tępo, znad krańca pledu, z wełnianymi frędzlami lepiącymi mu się do warg.

            – Zrobię ci coś ciepłego – zdecydował John, wyjrzawszy z kuchni. Po kilkunastu minutach wynurzył się z niej ponownie, w brązowym fartuchu kuchennym Sherlocka z napisem _Prawdziwi faceci zmywają naczynia_ (który sam kupił mu w okresie eskalującego się między nimi - od momentu przestawienia Rosie z mleka na gotowane jedzenie - konfliktu na tle zapełniającego się w zastraszających tempie zlewu).  W jednej dłoni trzymał drewnianą łopatkę, w drugiej talerz ze stertą polanych syropem klonowym, wciąż parujących, grubych naleśników. Postawił talerz na stoliku i wycofał się, pozostawiając Sherlockowi swobodę w przystąpieniu do posiłku.

            Po kilkunastu kolejnych znów pojawił się w salonie i widelcem skroił oklapłe placki na drobne kawałki, tak, jak robił to, kiedy chciał skłonić Rosie do samodzielnej konsumpcji.

 **–** Zjedz chociaż połowę.

            Pół godziny później, gdy jedzenie całkiem ostygło, wrócił do pomieszczenia – gdzie Sherlock wciąż leżał na wznak, wyczerpany pojedynczym sięgnięciem palcami po skrawek naleśnika, przeżuciem go oraz przełknięciem – nadal w fartuchu. W ręce niósł nowy talerz (przez ścierkę), a na nim świeżą porcję placków, już pokrojonych.  

            Usiadł na skraju kanapy i przerzucił ścierkę przez ramię.

– Niech to zostanie między nami – powiedział, po czym wbił widelec w jeden z kawałków i podsunął Sherlockowi pod twarz. – Otwórz usta.

            _Naprawdę?_ Będziesz mnie _karmił_?, pomyślał Sherlock – ale nie odezwał się, prawie pewien, że gdyby nawet udało mu się zmobilizować struny głosowe do pracy, to jego głos byłby tak słaby, że miast ociec arogancką wzgardą, zademonstrowałby tylko bezradną gorycz.

            – No, dalej. – John przytknął sztuciec do jego ust.

            Sherlock pokręcił głową.

            – Bądź rozsądny, Sherlock – zaapelował John, _dokładnie_ takim samym tonem, jakim nakazywał Rosie, aby była grzeczna. – Musisz coś jeść.

            Sherlock odwrócił twarz, tak, że przebite przez gąbczaste ciasto ząbki ukłuły go w policzek.

            Lubił, kiedy John o niego dbał. Bywało, że sądził, że utracił tę troskę bezpowrotnie, bywało, że potrzebował jej więcej, niż dostawał, bywało, że potrzebował więcej, niż sam chciałby przyznać – ale nawet to miało swoje granice... tak, jak Sherlock z przytłaczającą jasnością odczuł własne ograniczenia.

            Dziś nie miał energii, by posłużyć się sztućcami; jutro być może nie zbierze sił, by samodzielnie się umyć. Wkrótce zabraknie mu pieniędzy. Nowych nie zarobi, ponieważ aby to zrobić, musiałby jeść, myć się, chodzić i _myśleć,_ więc zostanie bez środków do życia, nie mogąc wykonywać podstawowych czynności – o spełnieniu zawodowym czy osobistym nie wspominając – zdany na innych, na... Johna, który przecież długo tego nie zniesie.

            Zakręciło mu się w głowie; jeżeli już by nie leżał, nieuchronnie by się zachwiał.

            John odłożył widelec.

            – Czyli zjesz to sam? – zapytał, z nutą lekkiego zniecierpliwienia, jakim reagował na ogół wobec oślego uporu czy to Sherlocka, czy Rosie: którą w skrajnych przypadkach popędzał ostrym _pośpiesz się, nie mam na to czasu_ , co rzadko kończyło się polubownym zażegnaniem nieporozumienia.

            Sherlock półświadomie spodziewał się, że wobec jego zaciętego braku odzewu John zachowa się podobnie. On jednak kilkadziesiąt sekund asystował mu w milczeniu; potem dwoma palcami ścisnął swój nos u nasady, zamykając oczy i głośno wypuszczając powietrze, jakby się poddał – a następnie podniósł widelec i skierował go powtórnie w stronę twarzy Sherlocka.

            – Więc pozwól mi – powiedział w taki sposób, jakby _prosił o przysługę_ , i w końcu Sherlock otworzył usta.

            To było surrealistyczne przeżycie: obserwować – _doświadczać_ – jak John przełącza się w pełni w tryb lekarz/ojciec i jawnie zaczyna obchodzić się z nim jak z pacjentem albo dzieckiem, albo i jednym, i drugim; dopinguje obłudnymi _jeszcze cztery kawałki i koniec_ lub _już prawie ostatni_ , a przy pomocy _świetnie ci idzie_ oraz _bardzo ładnie_ chwali za osiągnięcia godne niemowlaka; a on _pozwalał_ się tak traktować, zaś ciężar w piersi uniemożliwiał mu zrozumienie, czy operacja ta wprawia go w poniżenie i frustrację czy raczej niesie uśmierzenie.  

            – I co? – spytał John po skończonym zabiegu, uśmiechając się krzepiąco. Sięgnął po ścierkę i Sherlockowi wydawało się przez moment, że otrze mu brodę. – Nie było chyba tak ciężko?

            Było _naprawdę_ ciężko.

            Owinął się kocem i odmawiał jedzenia do końca dnia.

 

C.D.N.

 

Muzyka na koniec (lubię kontrasty;p):

[everyone is facing changes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1gVpmIy6TE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem z mojej strony brak komentarza, Wy mi powiedzcie co z tego wynika ;p


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ostrzeżenia: fragment z deczka histeryczny

**XVII.**

Nazajutrz osłabienie zelżało. Od rana Sherlock stosunkowo swobodnie przemieszczał się między pokojami, a po południu, gdy druga tego dnia tabletka _diazepamu_ rozwinęła działanie, w narkotykowym afekcie zrobił coś, czego nie powinien: czyli zgodził się, by towarzyszyć Johnowi w zakupach – kiedyś _musiał_ przecież opuścić mieszkanie – co szybko okazało się jednym z gorszych pomysłów, na jakie wpadł w życiu.

            Dał radę wyjść z domu. Maszerował chodnikiem, mimo że budynki zdawały mu się nieproporcjonalnie wysokie; wszedł do _Waitrose'a_ i przynajmniej dwie minuty czuł się tylko minimalnie gorzej niż na zewnątrz, mimo że przejścia między półkami zrobiły się jakby węższe i tłoczniejsze niż zazwyczaj, wystrój bardziej jaskrawy, oświetlenie odwrotnie, stało się zimniejsze, poziom hałasu bardziej dokuczliwy.

`          Miarka przebrała się, gdy stanął pod półką z mlekiem półtłustym, a ktoś obok sięgnął do lodówki po śmietankę kremową, z nagła pobudzając jego współczulny układ nerwowy do gwałtownego wydzielenia adrenaliny. Jego tętno przyspieszyło, oddech spłycił się, serce znaczyło swoją obecność mocnymi uderzeniami.

            A on po prostu tkwił w miejscu – i nawet, gdyby obiektywnie znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, prawdopodobnie w ogóle by nie zareagował, chociaż zwykle wrastał w ziemię pod wpływem emocjonalnego szoku, w momencie fizycznego zagrożenia zaś zachowywał zimną krew.

            Ogarnęły go mdłości; szum – dźwięk kroków, zgrzyt wózków pchanych po podłodze, szelest produktów przenoszonych przez obsługę z palet na półki, odległe pikanie kas – zrobił się nie do zniesienia i Sherlock stracił głowę.

            Otrząsnął się z odrętwienia, myśląc wyłącznie o tym, że musi się stąd wydostać.

            Wyjście ze sklepu znajdowało się za kasami, po drugiej w stosunku do wejścia stronie. Nie dało się jednak dotrzeć tam poruszając się w linii prostej. Zamiast tego należało kluczyć między regałami z towarem – co znaczyło, że aby opuścić supermarket, Sherlock musiałby przejść przez stoisko z warzywami, dział z mięsem, alkoholem, środkami czystości, prasą, podstawowymi lekarstwami i kosmetykami, suchymi produktami spożywczymi...

            Zrobił trzy kroki w drugą stronę, gdzie stał John, z koszykiem zawieszonym na przegubie, oglądając bułki paryskie.

            Złapał go za koszulę, na wysokości łokcia.

            – Wyjdźmy.   

            John zerknął na niego nieuważnie.

            – Co?

            – Wyjdźmy.

            – Zaraz, wezmę tylko chleb – zlekceważył postulat i wdał się opowieść o tym, jak to musi jeszcze znaleźć herbatę, ponieważ zużył całe opakowanie z mieszkania pani Hudson i chce odkupić je przed jej powrotem do Londynu.

            _– Wyjdźmy_ – wycedził Sherlock, na tyle głośno, że parę osób w zasięgu jego wzroku popatrzyło na niego... a John ukradkiem rozejrzał się naokoło.

            Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

            – Czy ja cię _zawstydzam_ , John? Możesz śmiało założyć, że jeżeli zaraz stąd nie wyjdziemy, zawstydzę cię dużo bardziej - syknął, czując, że napięcie bierze nad nim górę... John zaś zrobił coś, czego Sherlock się nie spodziewał.

          – Odpuść sobie dedukcje, bo ci nie wychodzą w tym stanie – rzucił, mierząc go zimnym spojrzeniem; po tym, jak wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w jednym momencie, jak przed pierwszym spotkaniem z Irene w Belgravii, gdy Sherlock zdzielił go pięścią w nos.

            Sherlock poczuł, jakby krew najpierw gwałtownie uderzyła mu do głowy, a potem równie nagle z niej odpłynęła.

            – Wychodzę, z tobą albo bez ciebie – zapowiedział, pobladły. W amoku odwrócił się, nie czekając na reakcję, i ruszył między półkami.

            Dobrnął za róg, do stoiska z warzywami. Tam z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że _nie_ wyjdzie bez niego.

            Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Zrozumiał, że zanim pokona dzielącą go od kas przestrzeń, _niewątpliwie_ się przewróci. W popłochu obrócił się wokół własnej osi. Potrafił ocenić, że sklep jest w istocie jedynie średnio zatłoczony, przejścia mają standardową szerokość – jednocześnie zdawało mu się, że ludzie _kłębią się_ wokół niego, alejka zacieśnia, półki ciążą ku podłodze, zasklepiając się nad nim, pozbawiając możliwości ucieczki, za to upewniając go, że _nie zdoła_ przecisnąć się do wyjścia. Zaszczuty, oparł czoło o skrzynkę z czymś pomarańczowym (marchewką?), kurczowo chwytając się brzegu półki i usiłując powstrzymać nudności, zanim dojdzie do wyrzutu treści pokarmowej (tostów z masłem i wody) z żołądka do przełyku.

            Kiedy doszedł już do wniosku, że bezspornie poniesie klęskę, poczuł dotyk na plecach.

            – Chodź.

            Z pewnym oporem oderwał się od regału, pozwolił objąć się i wyprowadzić z supermarketu.

            – W porządku? – zapytał John, kiedy znaleźli na zewnątrz. Puścił go i stanął naprzeciwko, z pustymi rękami, bez koszyka ani zakupów.

            Sherlock powstrzymał odruch, aby zakryć usta. Zamiast tego z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę, co tymczasowo umożliwiło opanowanie pchających mu się w gardło mdłości.

            – Nie – warknął.

            Całą drogę na Baker Street szedł krok przed Johnem, pozorując dystans, lecz trzymając się tej odległości, jakby zerwanie się z niej groziło katastrofą. W domu usiadł przy stole kuchennym i przytknął złożone płasko dłonie do twarzy, tak, że sprawiał wrażenie zaprzątniętego złożonym problemem – podczas gdy w rzeczywistości zastanawiał się, czy czekać tutaj, aż nudności miną, czy może jednak przezorniej byłoby przenieść się do łazienki.

            John stanął w progu, po czym oparł się o ścianę. Założył ręce na siebie i zaczął postukiwać w miejsce powyżej łokcia, środkowym palcem, wskazujący wsparłszy pośrodku mięśnia dwugłowego.

            – Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem w sklepie – odezwał się. – Nie chciałem cię, hm...  – chrząknął z wyraźnym dyskomfortem, przykładając pięść do ust – urazić. Chodziło mi o to, że...

            Sherlock machnął ręką.

            – Daj spokój – uciął.

            – _Ty_ daj mi dokończyć – nacisnął John. – Wiem, że nie zawsze byłem wobec ciebie zupełnie w porządku, i to też nie było adekwatne ani w porządku, zważywszy twoją... formę. Ale jak oskarżasz mnie, że się ciebie wstydzę, po tym, jak przejechałem pół świata po to, żebyś wiedział, że możesz na mnie liczyć, to błyskawicznie mnie to rozdrażnia - objaśnił, jakby nie pojmował, że to, co czuje nie ma w tym momencie _żadnego_ znaczenia, tak jak nie miało znaczenia, _co_ czuje Sherlock; ponieważ to, _jak_ się czuje nagląco wybijało się na pierwszy plan - bo sypiesz sól w... jakiś punkt.

 _O czym on właściwie mówi?_ Myśl z trudem przedarła się przez kiełkującą migrenę do umysłu Sherlocka. Później napłynęły kolejne: _Nie widzisz, że nie jestem_ w stanie _przejmować się_ twoim _nastrojem?!_ i _Chryste, zamknij się._

            – I to przypomina mi, że choćbym nie wiem co zrobił, żeby odzyskać twoje zaufanie, to może nigdy się nie udać, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałeś go do mnie za wiele.

            Nie do końca przetwarzał to, co słyszał. Nie miał siły ani słuchać tłumaczeń, ani tłumaczyć _się_.

            – Nie jestem z cukru – prychnął, z pogardą znacznie mniej przekonującą, niżby sobie życzył; wiedząc jak absurdalnie, w kontekście jego aktualnego samopoczucia, brzmi to zdanie. – Nie rozpłynę się tylko dlatego, że będziesz dla mnie _niemiły._ Odnosiłem gorsze obrażenia.

            Nie miał na myśli nic konkretnego, zaledwie charakter swojej pracy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że John odebrał tę uwagę osobiście – oraz _dlaczego_. Obserwując, jak objawy zażenowania coraz wyraźniej uwidaczniają się na jego twarzy, Sherlock uświadomił sobie, czego _dokładnie_ dotyczą.

            Była to ostatnia sytuacja, jaką chciałby teraz przywoływać: ponieważ jednocześnie uświadomił sobie także – wbrew temu, co sądził przed paroma sekundami – że w postępującym od tygodni procesie rozkładu jego psychiki, _zdołał_ zachować jeszcze _resztki_ mentalnej spoistości; oraz że niewątpliwie utraci je, jeżeli zacznie rozważać znaczenie _tego_ wspomnienia... które w odpowiedzi na milczącą reakcję Johna, natychmiast rozrosło się w jego umyśle.

            – Sherlock...

            Pokręcił głową.

            – Nie teraz – wydusił, podniósłszy się gwałtownie.

            Minął Johna w drzwiach, nie patrząc na niego; i pośpiesznie skierował się do łazienki, gdzie padł na kolana i zwymiotował.

 

C.D.N.

 

Muzyka na koniec:

[here comes the time, for my heart to heal the past](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3Gj9u2lTRg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak widać na razie atmosfera się nie rozluźnia i będziecie się musiały/li jeszcze pomęczyć wraz z SH, mam nadzieję, że dacie radę...? EDIT: oraz że ja dam ;p


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze, nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo mi przyjemnie, że poświęcacie czas, żeby zostawić tu słowo (a czasem dużo słów) na temat opowiadania czy swoje spostrzeżenia odnośnie serialu, sezonu 4 w szczególności :)  
> Na razie nie udało mi się znaleźć czasu, żeby każdej/mu podziękować z osobna, więc na razie zamiast odpowiedzi na komentarze kolejny mini-rozdział, może nieszczególnie ładny i składny, ale jak zwykle - konieczny :)

**XVIII.**

Stał samotnie w pustym pokoju, wiedząc, że musi kogoś uratować; oraz wiedząc, że mu się nie uda, ponieważ nie tylko nie miał pojęcia _jak_ tego dokonać, ale także zapomniał _komu_ miał przyjść z odsieczą.

            Panika zwęziła mu drogi oddechowe. Pochylił się, rzężąc – i wyprostował, w przerażeniu rozglądając się na boki.

            Na jednej ze ścian dostrzegł owalne lustro w drewnianej ramie, zdobionej misternie. Dopadł ściany, zatoczywszy się. Chwycił ramę w obie ręce, zajrzał w lustro – musiało być to lustro weneckie, bo nie zobaczył swojego odbicia, lecz głowę innej osoby, odwróconej do niego tyłem oraz ramiona okryte pasiastym swetrem...

W tym momencie Sherlock sobie przypomniał: _kogo_ i _jak_ powinien ocalić, chociaż wciąż nie pamiętał dlaczego.

            _Molly,_ jęknął. Jęknął _by,_ gdyby potrafił wydobyć z siebie głos – ale tylko poruszał ustami głucho, jak pozbawiony strun głosowych, co czyniło jego misję niewykonalną: ponieważ aby ich stamtąd wyciągnąć, musiał przecież wyznać Molly miłość; jeżeli nie zrobi tego na czas, ona _umrze_ , umrze _przez niego._

            _Nie,_ pomyślał.

            _Odwróć się,_ prosił w myślach, z całej siły uderzając w szkło knykciami, tylko że Molly go nie słyszała, a on _musiał_ ją uratować, nim będzie za późno, musiał powiedzieć jej, że ją kocha; ale nie mógł _nic_ powiedzieć – więc krzyczał niemo, na próżno waląc pięścią w lustro. Jego dłonie pokryły się sinymi wybroczynami, twarz powlekła potem i mokrymi przejawami bezsilności... Nagle zrozumiał, że coś jest _nie tak_.

            Na lustrze nie pojawiło się żadne pęknięcie, jedna nawet rysa. Szkło pozostało nienaruszone.

            Gwałtownie odsunął się o krok. Zmrużył oczy, przekrzywiając głowę, by po chwili ostrożnie przytknąć końce palców do ramy.

            Przez moment badał teksturę oprawy – gładkich, śliskich wybrzuszeń drewna – po czym delikatnie dotknął szkła. Nacisnął lekko. Pod wpływem tego niewielkiego naporu opuszki palców przebiły się przez powierzchnię lustra łatwo – jakby została wykonana z cieczy nienewtonowskiej – więc Sherlock bez wahania włożył do środka całą dłoń. Po drugiej stronie poruszył eksperymentalnie palcami, po czym zanurzył w lustrze ramię.

            Zacisnął dłoń na barku Molly.

            Odwróciła się. Podniosła rękę i, powielając jego gest, ścisnęła mu bark. Cienka tafla szkła weneckiego pomiędzy nimi zniknęła.

            Znajdowali się teraz w jednym pomieszczeniu. Stali naprzeciw siebie, w tej samej pozie, jak wzajemne odbicie; spleceni w symetrycznym uścisku.

            Włosy Molly rozwiały się raptownie. Rozburzone, opadły na ramiona, dwoma rzędami spłynęły na klatkę piersiową; szminka – o tym samym odcieniu, który Sherlock zapamiętał z przyjęcia świątecznego na Baker Street – wsiąknęła w usta, pozostawiając je wypłowiałe, niemal pozbawione pigmentu. Kolory swetra najpierw wyblakły, później zbielały; gruba dzianina zamieniła się w bawełnę, uformowała w luźną koszulę rozciętą na wysokości obojczyków, wydęła jak od wiatru i załopotała; i wtedy, wreszcie, udało mu się wydobyć z siebie dźwięk - nic nie znaczący, spazmatyczny jęk.

            _Eurus_ , zamierzał powiedzieć, lecz coś innego zmaterializowało się w jego gardle i – kalecząc miękkie tkanki przełyku – prawie poza jego wolą przedarło się na zewnątrz:

 **–** Kocham cię – wychrypiał.

 

C.D.N.

[Forget Gravity - Fires at Night ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDu6lixy608)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że chwilowy brak Johna zostanie mi wybaczony ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z najlepszymi życzeniami dla PK :) !FANFARY! 
> 
> Witam P. i innych nowych czytelników ;p 
> 
> Poza tym: znacie to uczucie, kiedy macie w głowie parę scen, które najbardziej chcecie napisać, a potem, jak przychodzi co do czego, to odwlekacie ten moment? No, to już wiecie, skąd spora przerwa między tą a poprzednią aktualizacją ;) Za to fragmencik chyba najdłuższy z dotychczasowych. 
> 
> Rozdział jest utrzymany w, zdaje mi się, nie najdoskonalej przystępnej dla czytelnika formie, ale przedstawiona sytuacja także nie jest najwygodniejsza, tak że tego...

**XIX.**

            – Chcesz do niej zadzwonić?

            – Hm?

            – Do mamy.

            Naprzeciwko, na dwustopniowym podeście antypoślizgowym Rosie – użytkowanym przez nią przy umywalce podczas nieprawnego oraz pozbawionego działania terapeutycznego, lecz pełnego zapału szczotkowania swoich trzynastu zębów – siedziała pani Hudson. Ubrana w jedną ze swoich ciemnych spódnic za kolano i bluzkę z żabotem, w odcieniu niebieskiego (którego dokładną nazwę Sherlock znał, ale zapomniał), trzymała w dłoniach tacę a na niej filiżankę herbaty oraz talerz pełen czegoś parującego (płatków śniadaniowych?).

            Sherlock – świeżo wybity z marzenia sennego, którego treści nie pamiętał – z wysiłkiem skupił wzrok na jej rajstopach i pomyślał, że w tej pozycji musi być jej niewygodnie.

            – Powiedziałeś: _mamo._

            Wiedział, że majaczył, dryfując w półsnach – albo pomiędzy nimi – ale nie wydało mu się prawdopodobne, by zrobił coś podobnego _. Co_ musiałoby mu się przyśnić, żeby przyzywał matkę?

            Prędzej wołałby Mycrofta niż ją; poza tym był w domu, _z Johnem,_ więc gdyby kogoś potrzebował, wezwałby jego – ale ufał możliwościom percepcyjnym pani Hudson bardziej niż swoim, co znaczyło, że niezależnie od tego, czy uwierzy jej czy nie, dowiedzie, że ma urojenia.

            Musiał zapytać o Johna, bo pani Hudson odłożyła tacę na podłogę, zamieszała łyżką w talerzu i powiedziała:

            – Teraz śpi, kochanie. Przyjdzie do ciebie później. – Podmuchała w łyżkę. – Zjedz trochę owsianki.

            Jadł owsiankę ( _Holle,_ dla niemowląt powyżej 10 miesiąca życia i dzieci, z płatkami kukurydzianymi oraz tiaminą, rozrobioną w wodzie), myśląc o tym, jak poznał Johna, jak pokazywał mu mieszkanie pani Hudson – powodowany niezrozumiałym instynktem próbując znęcić go do pozostania – o ich pierwszej wspólnej sprawie, i o tym, ile mogłoby go ominąć, gdyby połknął tabletkę.

            Nie byliby tutaj, na Baker Street, siedem lat później. John nie poznałaby Mary, nie byłoby Rosie – a Sherlock nie zawodziłby całej trójki, tak, jak robił to przez ostatnie tygodnie, tak, jak działo się od dwóch dni, od kiedy się poddał. 

            Gdyby połknął tabletkę, nie spędziłby większości ostatnich dwóch dni na podłodze łazienki: w bokserkach i rozchełstanym szlafroku; nie myjąc – z początku – zębów ani włosów, a w końcu zupełnie niczego. Nie miotałby się w poszukiwaniu pozycji, w której odczuwałby mdłości choć trochę mniej wyraźnie ani nie siedziałby nieruchomo z łokciami na kolanach, oparty plecami o wannę, z głową odchyloną przez jej krawędź lub złożoną na dłoniach, z ciałem obolałym od torsji, zdartym gardłem.  

             Nie doszłoby do _tego._ Nie straciłby płynności w wymowie, nie protestowałby przeciwko kierowanym w jego stronę sugestiom, żądaniom i prośbom metodą zaciętej płyty, powtarzając _nie, nie chcę_ albo _nie dam rady_ – ani nie pozwalałby pasywnie owijać się kocem, zakładać skarpetek na stopy; karmić kleikami ryżowymi z plastikowych opakowań, kaszkami Rosie, które jego organizm częściej zwracał niż przyjmował, w stosunku 4:3.

            – Na pewno nie chcesz pójść do pokoju? – zapytała pani Hudson, gdy skończył posiłek.

            Już _prawie_ na nowo zbierało mu się na wymioty.

            – Nie – odparł. Partykuła ta, wraz z mruknięciami, stanowiły z jego strony podstawowy środek komunikacji z Panią Hudson, od pierwszej konwersacji, jaką odbyli po jej powrocie z Truro.

            _Nie byłoby ci wygodniej w sypialni, kochanie?_ , spytała. Zaprzeczył. Wtedy pani Hudson zdecydowała, że w takim razie przyniesie sypialnię do niego. Po chwili pojawiła się w łazience z naręczem poduszek i, rozklepawszy je i ułożywszy pod jego plecami ( _tak lepiej, prawda?_ ) _,_ okryła go kocem – i odtąd przychodziła co kilka kwadransów (parę godzin?), żeby napoić go gorzką herbatą.

            Wypił trochę herbaty i zapadł w nieprzyjemny trans. Nie mogło minąć wiele czasu, odkąd zasnął, gdy usłyszał stuk obcasów na kafelkach i dźwięk przymykanych drzwi.

            – Może jednak powinniśmy zabrać go do szpitala?  

            – To wyczerpanie i efekty uboczne _citalopramum._ – Usłyszał głos Johna. – Nie powinny trwać więcej niż tydzień. Jeżeli jutro, pojutrze nie będzie lepiej, zastanowię się, co dalej.

            Był obiektem dyskusji toczonej _bez niego_ , jakby nie znajdował się _dwa metry obok_ – był także zbyt odrętwiały, by odczuć dyskomfort w związku z tym faktem.

            – Mogę zrobić coś jeszcze?

            – Więcej herbaty.

            – Nie sądzę, żeby herbata mogła wiele mu pomóc...

            – Herbata jest dla pani. Ja zajmę się Sherlockiem.

            Górna część jego przewodu pokarmowego zacisnęła się w skurczu. Odruchowo przechylił się przez krawędź wanny. Dopiero, gdy wykaszlał połowę obiadu (kolacji?) na białą powierzchnię, a żółtawa mikstura kukurydzy, owsianki i herbaty ściekła po ściance w kierunku odpływu, zauważył, że John klęknął przy nim.

            Wyglądał nieporządnie, z włosami odciśniętymi pościelą i podkrążonymi oczami, w starym, spranym podkoszulku do spania, luźnych, flanelowych spodniach.

            – Napij się tego. – Wyciągnął w stronę Sherlocka kubek. – To elektrolity.

            Sherlock mruknął przecząco, czując, że wyczerpał wytrzymałość przełyku.

            – Tylko kilka łyków. – John przytknął mu kubek do ust, chwycił jego bezwładną dłoń i owinął wokół kubka, przytrzymując jedną z własnych, drugą zaś asekurując przedmiot od dołu. – Wiesz, że musisz.

            Sherlock z trudem przełknął zawiesinę. Smakowała czymś słodkim i mdłym.

            Bananami.

            John wyciągnął z kieszeni dwie tabletki.

            – Jeszcze to.

            – Nie.

            – _Tak._ – Wstał i napełnił kubek wodą z kranu. – No, dalej. – Z powrotem przyklęknął na ziemi. – Musisz brać je regularnie, żeby organizm się wysycił. Będzie ci łatwiej spać – powiedział.

            Następnie bezceremonialnie wcisnął Sherlockowi tabletki do ust, na co ten, przez wzgląd na spowolniony refleks, nie zareagował.

            – _Chcesz_ spać, prawda?

            Chciał _spać_ – nie chciał _śnić_ ; w praktyce wzajemna zależność sprowadzała to ostatnie do pierwszego. Myśl o leżeniu płasko i rozluźnieniu mięśni irracjonalnie go przerażała, jakby stan napięcia miał chronić go przed zagrożeniem wymykającym się definicji. Aktualne położenie pozwalało zachować ekwilibrium: umożliwiało zapadnięcie w niezbędną do utrzymania się przy życiu drzemkę, jednocześnie zapewniając przedwczesne wyrwanie się z niej w wyniku uderzenia czołem o wannę albo bolesnego zetknięcia się z posadzką; cykl powtarzany wielokrotnie.

            W którymś momencie Sherlock musiał poinformować Johna o urojeniach, ponieważ ten zawiadomił stanowczo:

            – Nie masz urojeń – obcierając mu twarz suchym ręcznikiem. Sherlock odchylił szyję, odruchowo próbując uchylić się od dotyku: znajdował się w stanie, w którym każdy dodatkowy bodziec odbierał jako _za_ _dużo_. – Jesteś nieprzytomny.

            John wstał, odłożywszy kubek na kafelki. Sherlock, który nadal rozważał, czy połknąć tabletki czy nie, zorientował się, że _już_ to zrobił: na języku pozostały mu jedynie odrobina osadu i gorzki posmak.

            Nagle ramiona Johna znalazły się pod jego pachami, dłonie na plecach, broda Johna wbiła mu się w bark, policzek otarł o łuk skroniowy.

            – Chodź – powiedział John, podciągając go o kilka cali. – Idziemy do łóżka.

            Sherlock zawisł w jego ramionach, nie tyle działając na przekór jego staraniom, ile nie robiąc niczego, by pomóc mu dźwignąć się z podłogi.

            – Nie dam rady – wybełkotał.

            – _Dasz_ radę. – John ponowił próbę, po czym, wobec braku kooperacji, rozluźnił uścisk.

Sherlock znalazł się w pozycji wyjściowej, pod wanną, w rozkroku, z podkurczonymi kolanami - i tułowiem Johna między nimi.

            – Sherlock... proszę cię. – John znów objął Sherlocka ciasno, jakby planował podnieść go jeszcze raz – ale tym razem pozostał w tym ułożeniu.  – Tylko spróbujmy, dobrze?

            Sherlock poczuł, jak jedna z dłoni John przesuwa z jego pleców na szyję, na chwilę nieruchomieje na wysokości potylicy – i wznawia ruch. Ciepłe palce zanurzyły się w jego włosach, odgięły je lekko w przeciwnym do wzrostu kierunku, a Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że potwornie boli go skóra.

            – Pójdziemy do sypialni na pół godziny i zobaczymy co się stanie, hm? – zaproponował John, szepcząc wprost w jego ucho, nie przestając go...

 _Głaskać_?

            Był _głaskany_ i to do szczętu rozpraszało jego już zdezorganizowany umysł, nie pozwalając zrozumieć, czy chce zaprotestować, czy zgodzić się – tak jak nie mógł zdecydować, czy _pragnie_ tego dotyku, czy nie może go znieść; czy chce przekonać Johna, że naprawdę nie da rady, czy raczej pozwolić przekonać się, że jest odwrotnie.

            – Możemy tak zrobić? Jak nie dasz rady, wrócisz tutaj – obiecał John, po czym spróbował podnieść go na nogi.

            Tym razem Sherlock mu pozwolił. Zebrał się z podłogi; pozwolił nawigować do sypialni, doprowadzić do łóżka, przykryć kołdrą (która wydała mu się tak ciężka, że natychmiast skopał ją do stóp). Dopiero dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wydobył go z otępienia.  

            Gwałtownie zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, wbrew anemicznej wątłości członków.

            – Wychodzisz?

            – Tylko na chwilę. – John zatrzymał się w progu. – Będę za dziesięć sekund.

            Kiedy wrócił – z pustką miską na pranie – Sherlock siedział wciąż w tej samej pozycji, marszcząc czoło, mrugając i nie uprzytomniając sobie, jak bardzo przeszkadza mu zbyt jaskrawe światło: dopóki John nie postawił miski na podłodze i nie przekręcił ściemniacza niemal do minimum.

            Włączył lampkę nad łóżeczkiem Rosie.

            – Połóż się – polecił, siadając na łóżku. A że Sherlock nie zareagował, położył otwartą dłoń na jego torsie i nacisnął, jakby sądził, że Sherlock potrzebuje stymulatora, bo po prostu zapomniał, jak zabrać się za realizację czynności.

            Sherlock podparł się na łokciach.

            – Ale...

            – Zostanę z tobą – powiedział John, nie zmniejszając siły nacisku. – Obiecuję – dodał, i wtedy ciało Sherlocka ugięło się i zapadło w pościel.

            Męczył się, przewracając z boku na boku, aż kolejne minuty (godziny?) zlały się w powtarzalne sekwencje podobnych gestów i słów. Próbował wstać – _leż_ , mówił John. Wyrzekał się wiary we własną wydolność – John zapewniał: _oczywiście, że dasz radę._ Bredził, że zwymiotuje i udusi się – _nie udusisz się, jesteś przytomny, poza tym masz pod głową dwie poduszki;_ że dostanie schizofrenii – _nie dostaniesz schizofrenii, poza tym teraz z powodzeniem można z nią funkcjonować;_ wpadnie w somnambulizm i zrobi coś strasznego – _nie wpadniesz w somnambulizm, poza tym rzadko się zdarza, by ktoś zrobił coś strasznego w trakcie epizodu, no i jestem obok, więc możesz być pewien, że coś zauważę..._

 _Już nie mogę – jeszcze dwadzieścia minut_.

            _Nie wytrzymam – spróbujmy jeszcze kwadrans._

            _To nie ma sensu – jeszcze poczekajmy i zobaczmy, co z tego wyjdzie._     

            _Na pewno? Na pewno._

_Obiecujesz? Obiecuję._

            Poczuł, jak John nakrywa go kołdrą, ciężar jego dłoni na swojej piersi. Nieprzytomnie zerknął na zegarek: zobaczył, że wyznacza godzinę dziesiątą. Zdążył zmiarkować, że _definitywnie_ chodzi o dziesiątą wieczorem, po czym ostatecznie utracił zdolność przetwarzania informacji.

            Zasnął.

 

C.D.N.

[sit down beside me and stay a while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESrVzHTZl54)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam tych, którzy liczyli na luźniejszą atmosferę i przyjemne sny... Zostańcie ze mną. (?)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam trochę spraw do pozałatwiania, więc częstotliwość aktualizacji na razie taka a nie inna... Następny fragmencik, o ile nic niespodziewanego nie wyskoczy, powinien pojawić się szybciej.
> 
> EDIT: hej, to już dwa miesiące odkąd pojawił się pierwszy fragmencik! :D A dziś równo 20sty... Jak ładnie się złożyło :)

 

            Plażę Fuerteventury zalało tsunami, które – przeminąwszy – zamieniło wyspę w pustynię.

            Sherlock szedł przed siebie, w potwornym ukropie, z wargami wysuszonymi na wiór, _sam_ , nie wiedzieć _po co_.

            Jaki sens mogło mieć wędrowanie gdziekolwiek w świecie bez Johna i bez dziecka? Chyba, że sensem tym miałaby stać się beznadziejna, przecząca rachunkowi prawdopodobieństwa nadzieja, że świat ten jeszcze nie nastał.

            Wreszcie doszedł do spierzchniętej oazy, pełnej dziur po odparowanych sadzawkach i zaschłych kaktusów. Pośród kaktusów spostrzegł dwie szklanki: jedną pustą, drugą pełną wody. Zapadł się w piaszczystą sadzawkę, rzuciwszy się ku nim instynktownie, a gdy spróbował wygrzebać się z ruchomych piasków, zapadł się głębiej.

            Młócił niestabilny grunt ramionami, walczył o kolejny oddech, o jeszcze następny, jeszcze jeden – aż przegrał.

            Ostre drobinki wsypały mu się na język, zapchały gardło. Znalazł się pod powierzchnią, w ciemności; z ręką wyciągniętą bezradnie w górę, rozpostartymi palcami, stężałymi przedwcześnie jak w _rigor mortis..._ Coś zacisnęło się wokół jego nadgarstka w kleszczowym uścisku i jednym szarpnięciem wyrwało na zewnątrz.

            Kaszlał i rzężał w próbie nabrania powietrza i stopniowo docierało do niego, że to John musiał go odnaleźć. Poczuł gwałtowną ulgę, że John żyje, że on też żyje... tylko że nad nim, z jedną ze szklanek w ręce, nachylał się nie John, lecz Mycroft.

            – Pij.

            Przycisnął Sherlockowi szklankę do twarzy. Trzymał przedmiot jedną dłonią mocno, drugą zaś więził skrzyżowane w nadgarstkach ręce Sherlocka, pozbawiając go możliwości manewru... co nie powinno przychodzić mu z taką łatwością: a jednak Sherlock nie był w stanie przezwyciężyć naporu jego ciała.

            – Wiesz, ze musisz. – Mycroft przechylił szklankę pod kątem ostrym.   

            Woda wypłynęła Sherlockowi spomiędzy warg. Zakrztusił się.

            _Nie_ , chciał powiedzieć, _już nie mogę_ , ale z jego gardła wydostał się tylko bulgoczący odgłos. Woda zalała mu przełyk; ściekła po żuchwie i skropliła się na podłożu pustyni, zamieniając ją w bagno; a Mycroft nadal poił Sherlocka na siłę, aż ciecz przepełniła mu płuca, osnuła oczy, jej nadmiar wysączył się nosem – i wtedy szklanka w jednej sekundzie spęczniała i pękła, zawartość zaś rozbryzgnęła się na wszystkie strony potężnym strumieniem.

            Najpierw zrobiło się zimno.

            Później Sherlock spostrzegł, że ze wszystkich stron nie otacza go już pustynia. Znajdował się w ciemnym, wąskim korytarzu – kanale czy wilgotnym tunelu – ubłocony, na kolanach, po uda w wodzie, z krtanią pokaleczoną od piasku i picia, zwężoną lękiem. Z jednej strony do tunelu wlewało się w oddali światło, z drugiej ziała ponura ciemność.

            Mycrofta nie było obok i przez chwilę Sherlock sądził, że znów jest sam – ale po chwili dostrzegł w pobliżu inną postać, stojącą nieruchomo w dystansie trzech metrów od niego.

            Podniósł rękę.

            – _John_... – wydusił błagalnie, szczękając zębami, podczas gdy lepkawa, mulista substancja powoli skapywała mu z palców.

            John zbliżył się, wyciągnął ramię i – zanim Sherlock się zorientował, że wcale nie planuje chwycić go za rękę – w milczeniu podał mu swoją starą laskę. Odwrócił się, a Sherlock w milczeniu patrzył, jak odchodzi ku wyjściu z tunelu; zaś rozdzierający żal, że przyjął laskę – że się na to zgodził, że nie przyszło mu do głowy, by zaprotestować – zatkał mu gardło, tak, że nie potrafiłby wydobyć z siebie szeptu, nie mówiąc o krzyku, do którego musiałby się uciec, by John go usłyszał.

            Nagle korytarz przechylił się o 90 stopni. Ziemia usunęła się Sherlockowi spod nóg. Stracił równowagę. Zacisnął powieki, nie zdążywszy nawet pomyśleć, by spróbować się czegoś chwycić. Zsuwał się w przeciwnym, niż podążył John, kierunku – dalej i dalej od światła, po powierzchni jeszcze przed momentem dającej oparcie stopom – aż wylądował na dnie korytarza.

            Otworzył oczy, zamrugał i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko mu się śniło: Fuerteventura, tsunami, pustynia, Mycroft, John i dziecko. W rzeczywistości cały czas był Anglii, sam; uwięziony, bezsilny, oczekując ratunku, który nie nadchodził.

            Nigdy nie opuścił kraju, żadna z rzeczy z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła, bo w rzeczywistości Sherlock sam był dzieckiem. Miał sześć lat i znajdował się _tutaj_ , przemoczony, na dnie studni.

            I nikt nie przychodził, żeby mu pomóc.

            – Mamo! – zawołał, dłońmi umazanymi szlamem bezradnie obmacując śliską ścianę.

            Popatrzył w górę, w otwór, przez który do wnętrza studni przenikało światło blednącego słońca.

            – MAMO!

 

C.D.N.

świetny utwór jako soundtrack:

[it lives in my floor and it's under the wall ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wbw6-jx6NU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pewnie się Wam już nudzą te wszystkie sny, no ale... ;) Nic nie poradzę.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!ACHTUNG!!! - z przyjemnością (?) ogłaszam, że oto opowiadanie dotarło do POŁOWY :) Niekoniecznie jest to połowa objętościowa (czyli w sumie z definicja chyba w ogóle nie jest to połowa, ale darujmy sobie szczegóły), bardziej pewna cezura :)  
>  Cieszę się niezmiernie, że wraz ze mną jesteście w tym momencie, dziękuję za dotychczasowe znaki obecności, komentarze i ciekawe uwagi ;* (i oczywiście z wielką radością powitam następne) 
> 
> Miał być przedwczoraj, jest dziś ;p - rozdział pod znakiem enumeracji.

**XXI.**

 

            Obudził się.

            Nieprzytomnie zerknął na zegarek – zobaczył, że wyznacza godzinę jedenastą czterdzieści cztery. Jedenastą czterdzieści cztery _tego samego_ wieczoru: w pokoju nadal świeciła się lampka Rosie, za oknem było ciemno. Spał niewiele ponad półtorej godziny i zyskał akurat na tyle przytomności, by błyskawicznie się zorientować, że wreszcie _doczekał się_.

            Jego niewładny umysł przetworzył dane z zawrotną prędkością jednej sekundy.

            Leżał na boku: wciąż z dłonią Johna na swoim (nagim) torsie, z jego ramieniem przerzuconym przez swój korpus. Czuł jego kolana na wysokości swoich ud i ciepło jego klatki piersiowej za swoimi plecami; flanelę jego spodni i bawełnę podkoszulka na swojej skórze; jego oddech powyżej swojej łopatki.

            To było _to_.

            To, czego naprawdę oczekiwał, prosząc Johna, żeby przyleciał do domu. To, o czym starał się nie marzyć, kiedy proponował mu powtórną przeprowadzkę na Baker Street. To, co wyobrażał sobie za każdym razem, kiedy pod koniec dnia siadali razem na kanapie; albo kiedy leżał na dywanie, bawiąc się z Rosie i pragnąc, żeby John położył się obok niego, zamiast robić im zdjęcie iPhone'em; kiedy to John trzymał Rosie na rękach i mówił jej coś do ucha, a on obserwował ich ze swojego fotela, fantazjując, że wstaje, by nachylić się i oprzeć czoło o ich czoła. Kiedy John musiał zostać dłużej w pracy i, zbyt wykończony, by przeczytać Rosie jej wieczorną bajkę, wracał do domu, gdy bajkę czytał już Sherlock. John całował córkę, ledwo żywy kładł się w poprzek łóżka i zasypiał, czasem nie ściągając nawet płaszcza; a Sherlock wspierał palce u stóp o jego żebra – recytując wierszyki i nie ważąc się pogłębić kontaktu – dopóki nie nadszedł czas, by zostawić ich w łóżku Johna samych.

            Tego chciał.

            Być w jego objęciach. Sądził, że jeżeli w końcu znajdzie się w _tych_ ramionach, wszystko faktycznie _będzie dobrze_ : tak, jak John obiecał mu w trakcie rozmowy telefonicznej przed powrotem z USA.

            Ale nie było dobrze. Nadal czuł się bardzo źle, a w gardle dławiła go jakaś obawa, równie silna, co niekonkretna.

            – John? – powiedział, jakby sądził, że właśnie on posiada moc jej rozpuszczenia.

            John uniósł głowę z poduszki. Łypnął na niego jednym okiem bezmyślnie, po czym padł skronią w pościel.

            – Szsz – uciszył Sherlocka nieprzytomnie, zamykając oko i przyciskając go do siebie minimalnie mocniej. – Śpij.

            Nie tylko nie mógł spać: w ogóle nie potrafił wytrzymać w spoczynku. Było mu za gorąco. Bolały go mięśnie i ścięgna. Ilekroć przymknął powieki, zaczynały drgać nerwowo, uniemożliwiając spełnienie podstawowego warunku potrzebnego do zapadnięcia w sen. Kołdra zdawała się nadmiernie gruba, powietrze zbyt duszne, ręka Johna wyjątkowo ciężka... Po kwadransie Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że za chwilę wyjdzie ze skóry.

            Nigdy by nie przypuścił, że jeżeli dojdzie do tego, że znajdzie się w jednym łóżku z Johnem Watsonem – jeżeli John położy się obok i nakryje ich jedną kołdrą – sam zrobi to, co właśnie czynił: zdejmie bezwładną od snu rękę ze swojego tułowia, wstanie z łóżka i opuści sypialnię.

            Za drzwiami wziął głęboki oddech – dopiero, gdy to zrobił, zrozumiał, że do tej pory go wstrzymywał – i poszedł do salonu.

            John zapomniał wyłączyć światło. Lampa stojąca za fotelem Sherlocka nadal się paliła, oświetlając lewą część pomieszczenia, prawą zaś ukrywając w półmroku. Od wielu dni Sherlock percypował głównie sfragmentaryzowany obraz mieszkania – w zasięgu wzroku mając raz skórzany pokrowiec kanapy, raz róg poduszki, to znów fugę między kafelkami – i teraz, gdy objął spojrzeniem cały salon, uderzyło go, jak _quasi-_ swojskie robi wrażenie.

            Po pożarze wystrój wnętrza został starannie odwzorowany, w szczegółach – łącznie z porożem i słuchawkami naprzeciw wejścia. Wybrali takie same tapety i zasłony; takie same kolory ścian, sfingowali takie same uszkodzenia; znaleźli (niemal) takie same ozdoby; w dużej części odzyskali księgozbiór. Ich fotele stały w tych samych miejscach, co zawsze: odkąd się wprowadzali, a fotel Johna nie stał się nawet jeszcze jego fotelem.

            Przez kilkanaście miesięcy podstawową różnicę stanowił kojec Rosie, po którym jednak nie było już śladu (przed paroma miesiącami złożyli go i schowali na strych). Po powrocie z niezrealizowanego kontraktu na Wyspy, John uprzątnął zabawki Rosie do sypialni, w związku z czym obecnie jedynym – łatwym do przeoczenia – znakiem obecności małej dziewczynki w salonie, były osłony narożnikowe na meblach oraz kontakty i kable zabezpieczone przed jej ciekawskimi rączkami.

            Salon wyglądał jak wtedy, gdy mieszkali tu _wcześniej_ – przed śmiercią Moriarty'ego. Przed tym, co się z nią wiązało i tym, co z niej dla Sherlocka wyniknęło. I przed wszystkim, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy dniem, w którym Moriarty włożył sobie lufę do ust i pociągnął za spust, a dniem, w którym z przeszłości Johna i Sherlocka zostały zgliszcza.

            Dlatego pozorna niezmienność salonu wcale go nie pokrzepiła. Przeciwnie, fala zimnego lęku przebiegła mu dreszczem przez gołą klatkę piersiową: jakby nie spoglądał na znajome wnętrze własnego mieszkania, ale na zabalsamowane i utrzymane w doskonałej kondycji zwłoki.

            Postanowił, że nie chce dociec przyczyny tego wrażenia. Tylko że jego osłabione mechanizmy obronne zadziałały wadliwie. Zamiast zepchnąć myśli do szuflady na treści, których nie chciał roztrząsać, zmieniły jedynie ich tor. Nagle, wbrew woli, przypomniał mu się moment, gdy – potwornie obolały – leżał na szpitalnym łóżku, a Culverton Smith coraz mocniej zaciskał palce na jego szyi: i im mniej powietrza przedostawało się do płuc Sherlocka, tym bardziej stawało się dla niego jasne, że John _nie wróci_.

            Równie nagle coś innego stało się dla niego jasne. Był zbyt wykończony, by zdołać zapobiec przekształceniu się tego niejasnego poczucia – plączącego mu się z tyłu głowy od Bóg wie kiedy, z czego niezupełnie zdawał sobie sprawę  – w dokuczliwie klarowną konstatację.

            Pomyślał, że może nie czuje się obok Johna tak dobrze, jakby chciał.

            Może jednak nie czuł się stuprocentowo bezpiecznie obok człowieka, który jeszcze całkiem niedawno wymawiał się od odpowiedzialności za własne dziecko, miast tego terapeutyzując się whisky; zręcznie ukrywał swoją halucynozę; który przy pomocy pięści i ciężkiego obuwia pozbawił ciało Sherlocka mobilności, po czym odszedł, zostawiając go w jednym budynku z Culvertonem Smithem...

            Może Sherlock, mimo tego, co powiedział Johnowi i tego, w co sam starał się wierzyć, nie ufał mu całkowicie.

            I, gdzieś na poziomie przedświadomości – przebijającej się nad powierzchnię stłumienia sennymi koszmarami – od dawna o tym wiedział.

 

C.D.N.

 

[ever since](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahGCECmOJvk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rychło w czas, Sherlocku... 
> 
> Teraz mam pewne zamieszanie z pracą, więc następny fragmencik raczej na pewno nie wcześniej niż w środę. Do tego czasu zachęcam do wyrażenia swojego zdania/wrażeń, chyba że to moje przeprowadzanie Was przez męczarnie SH Wam się znudziło i odpadliście, w związku z czym nie czytacie tej notki ;p


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan był inny - miało być jeszcze kilka małych fragmentów przed przerwą, tak, żeby zostawić Was w innym momencie i nie bez słowa - no, ale nie udało mi się tego upchnąć przed wyjazdem, więc wyszło jak wyszło...

**XXII.**

 

            Były momenty, w których szczerze wierzył w to, że nigdy więcej nie prześpi kilku godzin pod rząd. A jednak – pewnej nocy obudził się tylko raz, po czym zasnął ponownie i spał do rana, co zapoczątkowało nową rutynę w rytmie jego snu.

            Były także momenty, w których wątpił, by kiedykolwiek miał jeszcze wyjść z domu. I faktycznie – od ponad dwóch tygodnie nie wyszedł.

            Poruszał się horyzontalnie po jednym piętrze (obecnie potrafił dokonać tego bez podpierania się dłonią o ścianę) i, chociaż skutecznie wystrzegał się rozciągnięcia tej przestrzeni na kolejne – John został w sypialni na górze, co, dla Sherlocka, eliminowało konieczność przemieszczania się po schodach – to odbierał przynajmniej bardziej zwarty obraz otoczenia. Mgła wymuszonej stanem wewnętrznym obojętności powoli opadała: na tyle, na przykład, by Sherlock zauważył obecność jakichś nowych produktów w lodówce albo skojarzył, jaki właściwie jest dzień tygodnia, albo by przypomniał sobie, żeby co drugi lub trzeci raz, gdy John wybierał się do sklepu, wsunąć mu w rękę swoją kartę... oraz na tyle, by przytomniej stanąć wobec przykrej świadomości utraty płynności finansowej.

            Wkrótce zabraknie mu funduszy, żeby nadal dzielić się wydatkami po połowie. To z kolei pociągnie za sobą perspektywę spowiadania się Johnowi z własnej niefrasobliwości, lub też zezwolenia na interwencję Mycrofta, co było wykluczone – Sherlock i tak żałował, że poszerzył kontakty z bratem poza absolutne minimum – i sprowadzało wybór do Johna, czyli, konkretniej, nie pozostawiało żadnego.

            Przy okazji uzmysłowił sobie, co właściwie zrobił ściągając Johna do Anglii. Nie tylko ukazał się całkowicie nieprzydatnym – to wiedział, zanim wysłał SMS–a, a John przypuszczalnie i tak nie spodziewał się niczego innego – ale również naraził Johna na koszt zakupu biletu w ostatniej chwili, jednocześnie ograbiając go z wiążącego się z kontraktem zastrzyku finansowego. Co gorsza, zapewne nieodwołalnie pozbawił go szansy zawodowej, będącej – być może, nie był w gruncie rzeczy pewien, co John planuje na przyszłość – częścią jakiegoś większego planu.

            Wszystko razem zapowiadało nadchodzące nieuchronnie konsekwencje w postaci mniej lub bardziej ukrytego resentymentu Johna do Sherlocka i dodatkowymi wyrzutami sumienia komplikowało już niejasny status emocjonalnego stosunku Sherlocka do Johna.

            – Co czytasz? – zapytał pewnego poranka, by rozproszyć myśli, które poczęły pchać mu się do umysłu wskutek własnej reakcji na widok Johna (rozpoznał tęsknotę i lekką irytację, wrażenie rezerwy i coś na kształt poczucia winy, reszty nie potrafił – a po prawdzie również nie chciał – zidentyfikować).

            John odłożył kubek (kawa) na stolik.

            – Twoją książkę.       

            Gdyby Sherlock miał więcej energii, prychnąłby. Większość książek w mieszkaniu należała do niego – mimo że John czytał więcej, jeżeli liczyć w egzemplarzach doczytanych od początku do końca, nie zaś przeglądanych selektywnie pod kątem zdobycia lub potwierdzenia rozeznania w jakiejś dziedzinie – więc była to deskrypcja wysoce niekonkretna; a przy tym niebieski kawałek okładki książki - której tytułu Sherlock nie mógł ze swojej pozycji dostrzec - nie przywoływał skojarzenia z żadnym elementem domowej biblioteki.

            – Kupiłem ci ją po wizycie u lekarza, żebyś miał na miejscu, kiedy poczujesz się na tyle dobrze, żeby czytać – wyjaśnił John, przechylając się nieznacznie przez boczne oparcie, żeby popatrzeć na Sherlocka. – Psychiatra? – podpowiedział wobec tępego spojrzenia, jakim został zmierzony. Zmarszczył nos podejrzliwie. – Pamiętasz?

            Nie _pamiętał._ _Przypomniał sobie_ , że miał coś czytać tylko dlatego, że John o tym napomknął – wspomnienie zapisało się w jego pamięci tak słabo, że bez impulsu w ogóle by go nie odtworzył.

            – Ach – mruknął pod nosem.

            John uznał chyba wyraz niewielkiego olśnienia na jego twarzy za autentyczny, wstał bowiem z fotelu - naprężając zgięte w łokciu ramię, żeby rozciągnąć sobie ścięgna - i zmienił temat:

            – Zostawiłem ci śniadanie w lodówce. – Odłożył książkę na fotel i zerknął na zegarek. – Mogę jechać?

            – Nie potrzebujesz _mojej_ zgody na spotkanie ze _swoją_ córką – zauważył Sherlock, obwiązując się ciaśniej szlafrokiem i siadając na kanapie, ponieważ przed oczami zaczęły latać mu mroczki, jak ostatnio działo się zwykle świeżo po przebudzeniu. Położył potylicę na oparciu i przymknął powieki. – Nie musisz pytać mnie o pozwolenie.

            – Nie pytam cię o _pozwolenie_.

            Sherlock uniósł brew sceptycznie.

            – Pytam o... – rzekł John i  urwał. Wznowił kwestię po dwóch sekundach, precyzując: – _Chciałem_ zapytać o to, jak się czujesz.

            – Z pewnością przetrwam bez ciebie parę godzin – odparł Sherlock wykrętnie.  

            – Na pewno nie chcesz jechać ze mną?

            – Już powiedziałem.

            _Kiedyś_ będzie musiał pojechać; _kiedyś_ Rosie będzie musiała wrócić do domu. Ale na razie, póki nie był w stanie nawet przygotować obiadu, w – tak irracjonalnej, jak bezwzględnej – potrzebie trzymania się z daleka od noży, wolał odłożyć stawienie czoła tym sytuacjom na później.

            – Wiesz, że pani Hudson musi wyjść na rehabilitację? – upewnił się John, jakby nie dowierzał, że Sherlock dodał dwa do dwóch.

            Sherlock doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że najpierw na pół dnia zostanie w domu sam, pierwszy raz od czasu poprzedniego wyjazdu Johna na wieś, a następnie będzie zmuszony przespać noc w pustym mieszkaniu, co nie zdarzyło się odkąd John wrócił na Baker Street – ale odmawiał przyłożenia do tego nadmiernej wagi.

            – To, że wyrzucam z głowy bzdury nie znaczy, że zapadłem na wybiórczą amnezję.

            John wymamrotał półgębkiem coś à la _mógłbym się kłócić_ , a następnie zrezygnował z prób uzyskania czytelniejszej odpowiedzi. Przyniósł do salonu śniadanie (zimne kanapki z kukurydzą i tuńczykiem), poinformował, że naładował Sherlockowi telefon, wymógł przytaknięcie na:

            – Nie musisz odbierać od rodziców, jeżeli nadal nie chcesz, ale odbierz, jeżeli ja zadzwonię, dobrze? – nakazał dzwonić w razie potrzeby i poszedł.

            Zanim Sherlock – który zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie przetrwa bez niego, doszedł do konkluzji – pani Hudson przyszła na herbatę: czyli w praktyce zaparzyła w pękatym czajniczku pół litra naparu z mocnej, śniadaniowej mieszanki liści z plantacji assamskich i kenijskich, po czym udała się na rehabilitację, upiwszy ledwie łyk napoju.

            Sherlock wrócił do salonu, by wypić swój.  

            Podniósł z fotela Johna książkę, rozwartą płasko mniej więcej w połowie, na rozdziale dziewiątym (pod tytułem _Błędne przekonania_ ). Usiadł na kanapie.

            Dobry kwadrans bębnił paznokciem w niebieską okładkę, rozważając, czy otworzyć książkę i sącząc z filiżanki bezmyślnie: tak, że dopiero po jej opróżnieniu zorientował się, że – chociaż były przecież momenty, w których sądził, że nie wypije już w życiu pełnej filiżanki herbaty bez odruchu wymiotnego – ta herbata mu smakowała.

 

C.D.N.

 

[trouble in the dark awakes us all now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wZPveKH6rM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, że rozważania o pieniądzach już były ;)  
> Przykro mi, że nie udało mi się Was uprzedzić, że planuję przerwę i tyle czekały/liście na ten fragmencik. Jak chcecie to w ramach zadośćuczynienia następny dodam jutro :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dobra, żeby nie było, że się nie wywiązuję z obietnicy, to wklejam fragment z mini-dedykacją dla Kamyk i Sighitt, które wyraziły chęć szybkiej aktualizacji ;)

**XXIII.**

**SKALA WYDARZEŃ ŻYCIOWYCH**

 

| 

Wydarzenie   
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Śmierć współmałżonka

| 

100  
  
2

| 

Rozwód

| 

73  
  
3

| 

Separacja lub rozstanie

| 

65 **???**  
  
4

| 

Pobyt w więzieniu

| 

63  
  
5

| 

Śmierć bliskiego członka rodziny

| 

63 **?**  
  
6

| 

Ciężka choroba lub wypadek z uszkodzeniem ciała

| 

53 **?**  
  
7

| 

Ślub

| 

50  
  
8

| 

Zwolnienie z pracy/ bezrobocie

| 

47 **?**  
  
9

| 

Pojednanie się z małżonkiem

| 

45  
  
10

| 

Przejście na emeryturę

| 

45  
  
11

| 

Znacząca zmiana stanu zdrowia lub zachowania członka rodziny

| 

44 **X**  
  
12

| 

Ciąża

| 

40  
  
13

| 

Trudności seksualne

| 

39 ~~**?**~~ **X**  
  
14

| 

Pojawienie się nowego członka rodziny

| 

39 **X**  
  
15

| 

Poważna zmiana w pracy lub reorganizacja firmy

| 

39 **X**  
  
16

| 

Zmiana statusu finansowego

| 

38  
  
17

| 

Śmierć bliskiego przyjaciela

| 

37 **XX**  
  
18

| 

Zmiana stanowiska pracy

| 

35  
  
19

| 

Konflikty w rodzinie

| 

35 **X**  
  
20

| 

Wysoki kredyt lub poważne obciążenie hipoteki

| 

30  
  
21

| 

Problemy z hipoteką/ odmowa kredytu

| 

30  
  
22

| 

Napad, kradzież, włamanie

| 

30  
  
23

| 

Awans w pracy lub degradacja stanowiska

| 

29 **?**  
  
24

| 

Syn/córka opuszcza dom rodzinny

| 

29  
  
25

| 

Kłopoty z teściową / teściem

| 

29  
  
26

| 

Wybitne osiągnięcia osobiste

| 

28 **X**  
  
27

| 

Podjęcie lub utrata pracy przez współmałżonka

| 

26  
  
28

| 

Rozpoczęcie lub zakończenie nauki

| 

26  
  
29

| 

Znacząca zmiana warunków życia

| 

25 **X**  
  
30

| 

Znacząca zmiana nawyków osobistych np. jedzeniowych

| 

24 **X**  
  
31

| 

Kłopoty z szefem

| 

23  
  
32

| 

Zmiana godzin lub warunków pracy

| 

20 **X**  
  
33

| 

Zmiana miejsca zamieszkania

| 

20  
  
34

| 

Zmiana szkoły

| 

20  
  
35

| 

Znacząca zmiana rozrywek

| 

19 **X**  
  
36

| 

Znacząca zmiana aktywności religijnych

| 

19  
  
37

| 

Znacząca zmiana kontaktów towarzyskich

| 

18 **X**  
  
38

| 

Niewielka pożyczka

| 

18  
  
39

| 

Znacząca zmiana przyzwyczajeń dotyczących snu

| 

16 **X**  
  
40

| 

Znacząca zmiana dotycząca kontaktów z rodziną

| 

15 **X**  
  
41

| 

Znacząca zmiana sposobu odżywiania się

| 

15 **X**  
  
42

| 

Urlop

| 

13 **?**  
  
43

| 

Święta spędzone z rodziną

| 

12 **XX**  
  
44

| 

Niewielkie wykroczenie prawne

| 

11 **XXXXXX**  
  
 

_Określ, jakie wydarzenia życiowe wystąpiły w twoim życiu w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, i zsumuj przypisane im punkty w celu obliczenia całkowitego obciążenia stresem. Na przykład, jeżeli zawarłeś/zawarłaś związek małżeński, zmieniłeś/zmieniłaś rodzaj wykonywanej pracy, miejsce zamieszkania i dwukrotnie wziąłeś urlop, twoje całkowite obciążenie stresem wyniesie: 50 + 36 + 20 + 13 + 13 = 132. Jeżeli uzyskałeś/uzyskałaś wynik poniżej 150 punktów, ryzyko, że cierpisz z powodu skutków narastającego stresu jest mniejsze. Jeżeli twój wynik mieści się w przedziale od 150 do 300 punktów, możesz cierpieć z powodu przewlekłego stresu, w zależności od tego, jak spostrzegałeś/spostrzegałaś określone wydarzenia życiowe i jak sobie z nimi radziłeś/radziłaś. Jeżeli uzyskałeś/uzyskałaś wynik powyżej 300 punktów, prawdopodobnie doświadczasz pewnych niekorzystnych skutków narastającego stresu. Zwróć uwagę, że punkty przypisane poszczególnym wydarzeniom i średnia wartość obciążenia stresem obliczona jest na podstawie danych pochodzących od wielu ludzi. To, w jakim stopniu określone wydarzenie jest dla ciebie stresujące, będzie zależało od tego, jak je spostrzegasz._

 

474.

            Ta arbitralna liczba określałaby jego obciążenie stresem, gdyby uwzględnił tylko te wydarzenia z ostatnich dwóch lat, co do których się nie wahał (lub zdecydował się rozstrzygnąć wątpliwości na rzecz potwierdzenia istnienia problemu).

            Gdyby _niewielkim wykroczeniom prawnym,_ wpisanych w charakter jego zawodu i popełnianych notorycznie, przyznał 0 punktów, uznawszy za zbyt trywialne.

            Gdyby fakt posiadania siostry zabójczyni-psychopatki i szok wiążący się z odkryciem jej istnienia faktycznie mieścił się w zakresie _znacząca zmiana stanu zdrowia lub zachowania członka rodziny._ Gdyby śmierć Victora Trevora nie obrosła dodatkowymi trudnościami klasyfikacyjnymi w wyniku jej wieloletniego zatajania.

            Gdyby Sherlock zdecydował się podnieść rangę śmierci Mary z _śmierci przyjaciela_ do _śmierci członka rodziny -_ liczba punktów dobiłaby do 500.

            Sama reorganizacja związana z coraz znaczniejszą obecnością Rosie w jego życiu – zmiany związane z przebudową czasu pracy i przekształceniem zakresu obowiązków, wprowadzenie większej rutyny w odżywianie, sen, celebracja wydarzeń cyklicznych w gronie własnej rodziny – najwyraźniej (według twórców kwestionariusza) obciążała go w stopniu znacznym: mimo że sam Sherlock nigdy nie traktował tego jako brzemienia.

            Zanim narastający niepokój odebrał mu zdolność odczuwania pewnych emocji, opieka nad Rosie – i  konieczność przeobrażeń dnia codziennego – była dla niego ekscytującym wyzwaniem; a nawet – czego świadomość spadała czasem na niego znienacka, kiedy zdarzało mu się przyjść do tętniącego życiem domu i zdziwić, że to życie należy do niego – błogosławieństwem...

            Gdyby te wszystkie zwyczajne rzeczy – przytrafiające się przecież każdemu i nieuwzględniające szczególnych okoliczności – naprawdę były takie _ważne_ , żeby wytrącić z równowagi _jego –_ Sherlocka Holmesa, udowadniając, że nie przejawia żadnych wyjątkowych cech – wynik wyniósłby 474 punkty.

            A żadne z tych wydarzeń nie dotyczyło wprost najważniejszej dla Sherlocka osoby, czyli Johna.

            Jak miałby go klasyfikować?

            Czy właściwym było uznanie ich rozłąki za _rozstanie_ i przypisanie temu 65 punktów, skoro John nie był jego partnerem? Jakie, w związku z tym, kim John dla niego _nie był_ , znaczenie miało ich _pojednanie_? Jaki wpływ na Sherlocka miały działania Johna; te, które podejmował niezależnie od niego i te, które bezpośrednio go angażowały?

            I czy stan Sherlocka przed, w trakcie i po zajściu w kostnicy kwalifikował się _pod ciężką chorobę lub wypadek z uszkodzeniem ciała_ , skoro nie doszło do żadnego wypadku; skoro przecież Sherlock celowo spreparował akcję, przewidziawszy (prawie) wszystko?

            Czy tworzenie (i wypełnianie) arkuszu, unifikującego subtelne doświadczenia ograniczeniem ich do _testu_ , miało jakikolwiek sens?

            Złożył skserowaną z książki kartę na sześć – w pogiętą kostkę o długości jednego cala a szerokości niecałej połowy – i schował w szafce nocnej: w dolnej szufladzie, zamykanej na klucz.

 

C.D.N.

 

A w soundtracku powrót Bena Howarda:

 [are you ready for it all? ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uipl2wjcIOw)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie potrafię wyrazić, jak się cieszę, że wszyscy - z Sherlockiem i z Wami - jesteśmy już w tym momencie ;)  
> A także mam nadzieję, że Wasz wynik testu byłby dużo niższy niż SH.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wierzę, że wszystkie/cy poza Aeval oparliście się zrobieniu sobie testu ;p 
> 
> Pamiętacie ostrzeżenie z początku fika o możliwych rozdziałach długości świstka na lodówkę? ;> Oto jest fragment, który już 23 fragmenty temu tkwił mi w głowie ;)

**XXIV.**

 

            Zrobił zupę. Zjadł zupę. Umył talerz, wyszedł na zewnątrz wyrzucić śmieci, wrócił do mieszkania i resztę popołudnia spędził na kanapie, męczony zawrotami głowy o zmiennym natężeniu.

            Przed osiemnastą wpadła pani Hudson, żeby skontrolować jego samopoczucie, upewnić się, czy nie jest głodny oraz zapytać, jak minął mu czas.

            – Zrobiłem zupę. Zjadłem zupę. Umyłem talerz – zreferował głucho, wobec miałkości owych dokonań krzywiąc się z odrazą. – Wyszedłem na zewnątrz wyrzucić śmieci.

            A pani Hudson złożyła ręce i odparła:

            –  Och, _Sherlock..._ – takim tonem, jakby dokonał wyczynu na miarę rozwiązania sprawy Carla Powersa _we właściwym czasie._ Jej oczy _bezapelacyjnie_ zaszły łzami, jak matce Sherlocka zarówno w jednym z najgorszych dni jego życia, czyli podczas ceremonii ukończenia studiów, jak i jednym z najlepszych, to znaczy w pierwszą rocznicę urodzin Rosie. – To _wspaniale_.

 

C.D.N.

 

[Sherlock&MrsHudson Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zk0CLVpiV-k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO był moment po którym miała nastać dłuższa przerwa - lecz jako że przerwa już nastała przez rozdziałem 22, to tym razem będzie (w zamierzeniu) krótsza, ale będzie. Zamieszania z pracą ciąg dalszy + potrzebuję napisać coś innego, na szczęście dużo krótszego. 
> 
> Teraz więc miejsce na Wasze wrażenia :) - a w ogóle to z pewnych źródeł (;p) wiem NA PEWNO, że są to osoby, które czytają, a nigdy dotąd się nie odezwały, więc może nadszedł już czas? ;) : bo wiecie, jestem już w tym wieku, że poziom mojego egotyzmu spada i ciężar motywacji przesuwa się z samozadowolania się na jakąś minimalną użyteczność społeczną, więc jakby tekst przestał Wam cokolwiek dawać, to nie ma sensu go pisać :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O, fik przekroczył długość Pułapki - i nadal się toczy :)

**XXV.**

 

            Obejrzał dziesięć minut _Czarnego Lustra_ , zorientował się, że to nie był dobry pomysł, przełączył na _Przyjaciół_ i zasnął w połowie trzeciego odcinka: na górnym piętrze domu, nie mając pewności, czy kierowała nim chęć powrotu do własnego pokoju, czy po prostu włóczył się po mieszkaniu śladami Johna.

            Obudził się – kiedy z zewnątrz wpadało już do pomieszczenia zimne światła deszczowego przedpołudnia – tuląc się do laptopa, zagrzebany pośród pościeli przesyconej zapachem poprzedniego użytkownika.

            Sam John siadał właśnie na brzegu łóżka, z tacą w dłoniach, roztaczając wokół zapach bekonu i smażonych pomidorów.

            Sherlock nieprzytomnie zerwał się z poduszki i chwycił go za podkoszulek na wysokości piersi – nagle uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że popełnił nieodwracalny błąd – gwałtownym gestem przewracając solniczkę.

            – Królik – wydusił wstrząśnięty, niespokojnie mnąc tkaninę w pięści. – Zapomniałeś zabrać dla niej Królika, John, przecież ona nie może bez niego spać... – urwał na widok sposobu, w jaki usta Johna drgnęły w lewym kąciku. – Uważasz, że to _śmieszne_?

            – Nie – odparł John, wyglądając, jakby zmienił zdanie na ten temat w ostatniej chwili. – Mogę odłożyć jedzenie?

            Sherlock wypuścił materiał z dłoni.

            John przesunął lampkę nocną na brzeg stojącej przy łóżku szafki, w miejsce lampki odłożył tacę i usiadł na materacu. Długą chwilę bez słowa mierzył Sherlocka spojrzeniem o dwojakim zastosowaniu (gdy jego adresatem była Rosie oznaczało czułość – na Sherlocka patrzył tak, gdy wzbudził w nim politowanie), którego Sherlock nie widział tak długo, że zapomniał, jak bardzo jest dla Johna typowe.

            – Uważam... – zaczął, znienacka wsuwając mu rękę między ramię a żebra. – Mogę?

            – Tak. – Sherlock usłyszał własny głos. Sekundę później głos _Johna_ dotarł prosto do jego lewego ucha: bo jego twarz znalazła się tak blisko głowy Sherlocka, że ten praktycznie _poczuł_ jego uśmiech.

            Zaraz przed tym, jak John powiedział:

            – Uważam, że to ujmujące – po czym Sherlock _definitywnie_ poczuł wilgoć przyciskających mu się w okolice łuku jarzmowego warg – że o tym pomyślałeś. Ale naprawdę nie musisz się martwić. Koty od sąsiadów już urosły. Rosie ma mnóstwo żywych zwierząt, z którymi może się bawić, poza tym dostała kota-poduszkę większą od siebie – rzekł, ledwo odczuwalnie gładząc go po łopatce – i jest nią bardzo pochłonięta, więc myślę, że zajmie jej uwagę przynajmniej na dwa tygodnie.

            Ścisnął go przelotnie, poklepał po plecach i odsunął się – mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy skołowany Sherlock odkrył, że dotyk nie jest nawet w połowie tak nieprzyjemny jak jeszcze przed tygodniem (gdy wskutek hiperestezji niemal piekł) i odczuł pokusę, by oprzeć Johnowi policzek na ramieniu - informując, że ta poduszka ma łapy i że Sherlock musi zobaczyć zdjęcie.

            W żaden sposób nie komentując kwestii zaanektowania przez Sherlocka obu łóżek i kanapy, położył się obok, na gołym materacu, zrolowawszy uprzednio kawałek prześcieradła – w pragmatycznym odruchu, by nie brudzić pościeli nieświeżym ubraniem, tworząc tym samym prowizoryczną granicę przedzielającą łóżko na dwie części. Wcisnął jedną z poduszek między ścianę a głowę i wyciągnął komórkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni.

            _Patrz na to_ , mówił, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. _To jest wyjątkowo zabawne_ , stwierdzał na przemian z: _potrafisz w to uwierzyć_? Sherlock przyglądał się zdjęciom w milczeniu i, w miarę jak powietrze chłodziło ciepły ślad nieco powyżej jego ucha, wyjątkowo powoli przetrawiał fakt, że został pocałowany.

            – Dlaczego – zapytał w końcu – jesteś taki zadowolony?

            – Hm?

            – Jesteś w dobrym humorze.

            John uniósł palec, którego używał do przewijania obrazów, i potarł nim krawędź nosa.

            – Wyspałem się – przyznał. Włożył telefon do kieszeni. – A także _ty_ się wyspałeś, śpiąca królewno. Spałeś trzynaście godzin – obwieścił.

            To tłumaczyło, czemu Sherlock czuł się oszołomiony oraz dlaczego przetwarzał rzeczywistość z parosekundowym opóźnieniem.

            John sięgnął po tacę, ulokował ją między ich ciałami, nabrał trochę stygnącej jajecznicy na widelec i wymierzył przedmiot w twarz Sherlocka.

            – Zjedz coś, bo wystygnie.

            Sherlock zdążył pomyśleć, że z rozpędu wpakuje mu jajecznicę do ust – ale tuż przed nimi przekręcił sztuciec tak, by podać mu uchwyt.

            – Rosie nie tęskni za królikiem – orzekł nagle, gdy Sherlock skończył przeżuwać wszystkie pomidory – tylko za tobą. Rodzice martwią się o ciebie i nie wiem, ile uda mi się utrzymać ich z daleka. Jedźmy w piątek razem, hm? Jak coś będzie nie tak, to szybko wrócimy.

            Sherlock odłożył nadgryziony kawałek bekonu z powrotem na talerz.

            – Sherlock? – John odezwał się po minucie ciszy. Przekręcił się na bok, podparł brodę o wierzch dłoni i przyklepał koc, skłębiony przy twarzy Sherlocka, jakby po to, by mieć lepszy widok na jego minę. – Nie chcesz zobaczyć Rosie?

            Czasami trudno było ocenić, kiedy John naprawdę przejawia skrajną niedomyślność, a kiedy pozornej ociężałości umysłowej używa jako strategii zdobywania informacji.

            – Chcę – odparł Sherlock, ząbkami widelca rysując na zatłuszczonym talerzu linie. _Zawsze_ chcę, pomyślał. – Nie musisz mnie kusić zdjęciami. Tylko... – urwał.

            – Tak?

            – Myślałem... – spróbował niezgrabnie.

            – ...że?

            – Wolę... – zaczął ponownie, kończąc sfrustrowanym prychnięciem. Spojrzał na Johna wzrokiem wyrażającym w połowie zdesperowane _domyśl się_ , a drugiej zaś błagalne _daj mi spokój_.

            Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby zaczął od jakiejś aroganckiej uwagi; _nadal_ mógłby zmienić tor własnej wypowiedzi, zbyć ją unikiem.

            – Powiedz.

            Głos Johna, jednocześnie nieustępliwy i miękki, raptem uruchomił w Sherlocku falę złości, na siebie, za brak umiejętności bezpośredniej komunikacji; na zaistniałe oraz niebyłe okoliczności życiowe, które nie ułatwiły mu jej wykształcenia; i na Johna.

            W ciągu kilku sekund uczucia te przybrały formę zaskakująco żywego żalu; niezrozumiałej, irracjonalnej nostalgii za czymś, czego nigdy nie tylko nigdy nie posiadał, ale nawet nie doświadczył. Tęsknoty za tym, żeby się zwinąć obok Johna w pozycji embrionalnej, wtulić twarz w jego podkoszulek, zamknąć oczy – i pozwolić myślom, klującym się chaotycznie w jego umyśle, wyrastać na zewnątrz, a Johnowi przykrawać je w miejscach, gdzie, niepostrzeżenie dla właściciela, zbytnio się rozpleniły.

            Z niewytłumaczalnym uporem brnął dalej.

            – Chcę... – _Zostać naprawiony, zanim wrócę do Rosie i zrobię coś, co postawi mnie w punkcie wyjścia._ – Chyba chcę najpierw pójść _tam_. Na terapię.

            – Ach.

            – Mam na myśli _zacząć_ – usprawiedliwił się Sherlock niezręcznie, wciąż wpatrując się w plamy tłuszczu na swoim talerzu. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie rozwiążę niczego w ciągu jednej wizyty. Wiem, że Rosie powinna wrócić do domu jak najszybciej i chcę, żeby czuła się jak najlepiej, dlatego...

            – Rozumiem – przerwał mu John. – To bardzo... przezorne – zakaszlał – i niezupełnie niezbędne z twojej strony. Ale skoro tak myślisz, to wydaje mi się, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby poprosić Mycrofta, żeby załatwił ci kogoś, przed kim nie będziesz musiał nic zatajać – zaproponował spokojnie, bez zająknięcia; tak szybko, jakby ułożył to zdanie zawczasu i tylko czekał na możliwość jego wygłoszenia. – Wiesz, jak tej sprawy... – Chrząknął. – Incydentu z Magnussenem albo...

            – Nie mam zamiaru prosić Mycrofta o cokolwiek – wtrącił Sherlock zimno.

            Proszenie Mycrofta o przysługę _nigdy_ nie było dobrym pomysłem.

            – I nie musisz. Ja z nim porozmawiam, jeżeli się zdecydujesz. Po prostu to przemyśl.

 

C.D.N.

 

[[Sherlock&Rosie&John Song - so step inside, it's not enough] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sWc4pD6E9M)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to jestem z powrotem (choć wciąż w zamęcie dnia powszedniego), a Wy jesteście? :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O, zrobiło się ponad 100 kudosów <3 - dziękuję, czuję się Homoviatorem sezonu! :) - a czy to znaczy, że faktycznie przeczytało to ponad 100 osób, czy znaleźliście jakiś sposób, żeby dawać po więcej niż jednego lajka? ;> Bo w stosunku czytających do komentujących coś mi się rachunki nie zgadzają ;)

**XXVI.**

 

            Pojechali na wieś.

            – Bylibyśmy wcześniej – wyjaśnił Sherlock, z ulgą rozprostowawszy nogi na leżaku – gdyby udało nam się wyjechać przed godzinami szczytu, ale niektórzy mają w zwyczaju uniemożliwiać innym wdrażanie skutecznego programu przygotowania do podróży.

            – Na wypadek, gdybyście potrzebowali tłumaczenia na angielski – rzekł John, wręczając rodzicom Sherlocka po szklance świeżej lemoniady – to znaczy, że _niektórzy_ bez wspomagaczy nie potrafią wygrzebać się z łóżka przed jedenastą, spędzają pół godziny przed lustrem oraz mają problem ze zdecydowaniem, jakie gumki dobrać Rosie do sukienki.

            – _Niektórzy_ zdają się nie rozumieć, że pojedyncze _espresso_ nie jest w stanie utrzymać mnie na nogach dłużej niż do prysznica.

            – _Niektórzy_ nie chcą, żebyś przedawkował kofeinę. Wiesz, że to dla twojego dobra. Czyżbyś zapomniał, co było ostatnio?

            – Naprawdę? – Sherlock uniósł brew. – _Ty_ będziesz _mnie_ upominał? Czyżbyś zapomniał, jakie są długofalowe skutki regularnego spożywania...

            – ...bekonu? _Muszę_ mieć jakieś wady. – John rozłożył ręce w geście fałszywej bezradności. – Inaczej zanudziłbyś się ze mną na śmierć.

            – Siedzenie jak na szpilkach w oczekiwaniu na twój zawał to nie do końca mój ulubiony rodzaj ekscytacji...

            – Szszsz... – uciszył go John, usiadłszy obok i cmoknąwszy go w skroń.

            Wymruczał mu do ucha, że: _to urzekające, jak jesteś taki troskliwy_ oraz _wiesz, miło, że chcesz dla mnie ładnie wyglądać_ – na co Sherlock zauważył, że poranna ablucja mieści się przecież w ogólnych standardach dbania o higienę (milczeniem pomijając fakt sukcesywnego kumulowania w szafce asortymentu _Shiseido Men_ ).

            – Byłbyś tak miły i dokroiłbyś trochę cukinii? – fuknął, przybierając ton głosu implikujący, że wcale nie dał się zupełnie udobruchać. – Czuję się w obowiązku wobec Rosie, żeby utrzymywać w normie poziom cholesterolu chociaż jednego z nas...

            – Dobry Boże... – odezwał się Mycroft – znad grilla, a spod kucharskiej czapki, dokładnie takiej, jaką Sherlock widział kiedyś w _Kuchennych Rewolucjach Jamiego Oliviera_ – kiedy John z ciepłym _tak, mój drogi_ zebrał się do kuchni i zniknął z pola widzenia. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zamieniliście się w naszych rodziców?

            – Cóż. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, zatknął na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne i ułożył się wygodniej w leżaku. – _Jesteśmy_ rodzicami. Nie oczekuję, że kiedykolwiek to zrozumiesz. Podobnie jak najwyraźniej nie zrozumiesz nigdy, że nie jest zbyt uprzejmym nie pojawić się na żadnym z sześciu przyjęć urodzinowych, na które zostało się zaproszonym. Dziwi mnie natomiast, że nie uważasz łączenia garnituru z _Savile Row_ z fartuchem kuchennym od _Marks &Spencer_ za oczywistą aberrację.   

            Kawałek marynowanego kurczaka zaskwierczał na ruszcie, gdy Mycroft przerzucił mięso na drugą stronę.

            – Pozwól, że nie będę przyjmował krytyki stylu od osoby, która niedługo zacznie chadzać w swetrach...

            Sherlock zlekceważył przytyk – i już miał wyciągnąć z kieszeni komórkę, by pokazać Mycroftowi zdjęcia z ostatniego przyjęcia urodzinowego Rosie, żeby przekonał się, co przegapił, ale do ogrodu wrócił John.

            – Sherlock? –  Rozejrzał się, marszcząc czoło – Gdzie jest Rosie?

            Kwadrans temu Sherlock widział, że bawi się na kocu niebiesko-żółtym samolocikiem.

            – Nie poszła z tobą do kuchni?

            – Nie.

 _Rosie_ , nawoływali bezskutecznie, _Rosie!_ oraz _wracaj natychmiast_ , _liczę do pięciu_ i _to nie jest śmieszne_!

            – Miałeś się z nią bawić! – warknął John napastliwe, pobladły, a Sherlock pomyślał: _byłeś obok, dlaczego_ ty _jej nie pilnowałeś?!,_ ale zaschło mu w ustach i zamiast tego powiedział tylko:

            – Ja... – a później obaj spojrzeli na uchyloną furtkę z tyłu ogrodu.

            Obaj skoczyli w jej stronę.

            Za bramką, w połowie ciągnącej się w dół łąki, _w oddali_ , zobaczył Rosie; w łopoczącej sukience, z rozwianymi włosami mknęła po zboczu w kierunku...

            Klifu.

            Sherlock poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim nogi. Miał wrażenie, że wrośnie w ziemię i będzie patrzył – z otwartymi ustami, niemo, mrugając tępo i nie umiejąc się ruszyć – jak Rosie dobiega do  urwiska, spada z krawędzi i po ostrych kamieniach ześlizguje do morza... ale w następnej sekundzie rzucił się do przodu.

            Zostawił za sobą Johna, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy, swojego brata i rodziców, i dom i pobiegł za Rosie; biegł i biegł, i biegł za nią; ze wzrokiem skupionym na niebieskim punkcie sukienki, złotych włosach szarpanych wiatrem; przeciwko jego sile. Zgubił okulary. Płaszcz powiewał z furkotem wokół niego, spowalniając ruchy; szalik ciągnął w tył, zadzierzgając się wokół szyi, tak że zdawało się, jakby materiał powoli odcinał dopływ tlenu do jego płuc...

            Doszedł do wniosku, że zabraknie mu tchu; udusi się, nim zdoła dogonić Rosie. Była daleko, _za_ daleko; za blisko urwiska, wciąż niedostatecznie blisko Sherlocka...

            Aż – wreszcie! – chwycił ją za sukienkę. Porwał na ręce, gwałtownie wykonał pół obrotu wokół własnej osi, tak, że od klifu oddzielał teraz Rosie własnym ciałem.

            – Dlaczego?! – zachłysnął się powietrzem, zdruzgotany. Postawił dziecko; uklęknął przed nią, dłonie zacisnął na jej barkach. – Dlaczego uciekłaś?! – Potrząsnął nią mocno: i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie Rosie trzymał w ramionach.

            Klęczał przed dziewczynką o włosach koloru skórki laskowego orzecha, spiętych w dwa kucyki; ubraną w niebieską sukienkę w drobne kwiatki, wysokie, białe skarpetki naciągnięte na chude łydki, czerwone czółenka na grubej podeszwie...  

            Opuścił ręce.

            – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – zapytał, ochrypniętym głosem. Wtedy ona wyciągnęła ramię i pstryknęła palcami w jego nos; a Sherlock pod wpływem siły gestu poleciał w tył, na ziemię, głową w trawę.         

            Z policzkiem w źdźbłach zobaczył, jak dziecko przemyka obok, pędzi na brzeg skały, rozpościera ręce, odbija się od podłoża i – skacze.

            Sukienka wydęła się wokół niej, jakby miała utrzymać ją w powietrzu, niby spadochron – po czym Eurus runęła w przepaść.

            Uszy wypełnił mu dziwny dźwięk – skowyt zepsutej maszyny albo rzężenie zranionego zwierzęcia – i nie wiadomo, ile czasu minęło, zanim zorientował się, że to _on_ wydawał ten dźwięk; wijąc się po ziemi, krztusząc, wstrząsany konwulsjami nagłego objawienia; bo zrozumiał, _dlaczego_.

            – Miałeś się z nią bawić. – Po drugiej strony jego ciała, po stronie, z której nie rozpościerał się widok na morze lecz na łąkę, rozległ się zimny głos.

            Sherlock odwrócił twarz.

            – To _ja_ , John – powiedział przez łzy i ślinę, i krew, leżąc u jego stóp. – Ja. Zabiłem ją.

            John stał nad nim w milczeniu, w granatowej marynarce, zaciskając pięści, obcy i odległy – i Sherlock wiedział, że _nigdy nic_ nie będzie już takie samo.

            – Tak – odparł John w końcu. – Tak, zrobiłeś to.

 

C.D.N.

 

[in the full room i'm the only one she's smiling at ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fih1chBdJIk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc wychodzi na to, że to mój drugi ulubiony fragment po rozdziałku 7 - którego treść znienawidziło nieproporcjonalnie dużo, wobec mojego zadowolenia, osób! ;p Mam nadzieję, że z tym nie będzie tak samo ;) (ale pogodzę się z tym, jakby co).


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedno zapalenie ucha, jedne wakacje i jedną (nienaprawioną) stratę touchpada później...  
> Nareszcie z powrotem! - ja się cieszę, nie wiem, jak Wy :)

**XXVII.**

 

            Tęsknił za Rosie.

            Nie było to miłe, bo przypominało, że Rosie _powinna_ być z Johnem, a Sherlock niejako zajmował jej miejsce. Poniekąd co prawda oddał jej własne, pod opieką swoich rodziców, tylko że nie stanowiło to z jego strony żadnego poświęcenia, ponieważ dom rodziców był miejscem, w którym sam nie chciał się znaleźć. To im prawdopodobnie _powinien_ zwalić się na głowę, zamiast czepiać się Johna – który _powinien_ w spokoju zajmować się dzieckiem albo pracować, a nie kursować między Londynem a Cambridgeshire – ale odrzucała go już myśl o przeczytaniu SMS-ów od nich, nie mówiąc o pokazaniu im się na oczy, a cóż dopiero zdaniu na ich łaskę.

            Tęsknota za Rosie objawiała się fizycznym, bolesnym uściskiem w klatce piersiowej oraz mimowolnymi skurczami krtani – blokującymi rozwój czegoś, co mogłoby stać się szlochem lub spazmem – i wiązała z poczuciem winy. Wiązała się też z dziwnym poczuciem _ulgi._ Nie była przyjemna – była niedosytem przyjemności. W nieco podobny sposób Sherlock tęsknił dawno temu za swoim wyobrażonym psem a obecnie, w trzydziestym piątym roku życia – po wszystkim, co wydarzyło się, odkąd poznał Johna, wszystkim, co wydarzyło się po śmierci Mary, wszystkim, co spadło na niego razem z Eurus – rozumiał, że tęsknił wówczas za czasem sprzed straty, za radością lub nawet miłością.

            W latach wczesnej dorosłości unikał afektów, podzielając właściwie zdanie Mycrofta na ich temat. Później zarzucił tę wiarę, a kiedy zorientował się, że mógł tym samym popełnić błąd – uczucie, jakim darzył Johna częściej niż ze spełnieniem, szło w parze z wyrzeczeniem, z żalem i obawami – zrobiło się za późno, by _cokolwiek_ odwrócić. W uczuciu do Rosie tkwił jednak jakiś element naddany; i teraz fakt, że sentyment przedarł się przez grubą kotarę rozszalałej somatyczności i otępiającego, paraliżującego lęku, dał Sherlockowi pewne wytchnienie.

            – Czego oczekujesz od terapii? – zapytał terapeuta (Richard), kiedy Sherlock opisał pokrótce, dlaczego znalazł się w gabinecie – z czego wiele wydarzeń pamiętał mgliście i nie zawsze linearnie, za to myśl o nich natychmiastowo wzbudzała w jego organizmie silne echo nieprzyjemnych sensacji fizjologicznych, jakich doświadczał w przeciągu minionych tygodni.

            Nie dalej jak przed dwoma godzinami miał problem z zebraniem energii, żeby wyprasować spodnie; na schodkach przed domem poczuł, jakby się znalazł na szklanym moście zawieszonym 250 metrów nad przepaścią; a w taksówce nabrał wątpliwości, czy zdoła przejechać tam i z powrotem bez asysty Johna, bowiem tworzywo pojazdu zdawało się wydymać, irracjonalnym wrażeniem puchnięcia do wewnątrz wzbudzając w Sherlocku mdłości.

            – Nie mam kontroli nad swoim ciałem – odparł zaplanowaną uprzednio odpowiedzią, zdeterminowany, by wyrazić się jak najklarowniej, czym, jak sądził, zwiększał sobie szansę na przejście przez terapię możliwe najefektywniej, w możliwie najkrótszym czasie – ani umysłem i potrzebuję ją odzyskać.

            – I dlaczego to jest dla ciebie takie ważne?

            – Bo chcę pracować i opiekować się dzieckiem.

            – Więc masz dziecko?

            Przez kilkadziesiąt minut wizyty Sherlock zyskał pewność, że jego terapeuta posiada przynajmniej dwa koty, dnę moczanową, wyczucie stylu oraz definitywnie dba o brodę w wyspecjalizowanym salonie fryzjerskim – ale nie potrafił ocenić, czy indolencja, jaką mężczyzna wykazywał względem jego osoby (jako osoby publicznej) jest realna, czy przejawia się w niej profesjonalne podejście do pacjenta.

            – Nie. To córka mojego przyjaciela.

            – Ty się nią opiekujesz?

            – Mieszkam razem z nim.

            Terapeuta pochylił głowę, żeby zapisać coś w notatniku ukrytym w rozkładanej teczce z klipsem.

            – I dlaczego mieszkacie razem?

            Sherlock nie zamierzał roztrząsać relacji z Johnem. Oczywiście nie był na tyle głupi, żeby się nie spodziewać konieczności poruszenia tematu, lecz do rozmowy przystąpił z gotowym założeniem, aby możliwie rzeczowo przestawiać fakty – nie zaś ukrywać je tylko po to, aby u schyłku terapii uczynić wielkie odkrycie z czegoś, co nie stanowiło dla niego tajemnicy.

            Wiedział, że został zapytany o charakter związku z Johnem, nie jego głębię – ale to nie było spotkanie z _Ellą_. _Tutaj_ przyszedł po to, żeby faktycznie coś osiągnąć, coś poza _informacją_ ; zawczasu uznawszy stosowanie uników za bezproduktywne.

            – Zapewne dlatego, że moje życie bez niego nie miałoby żadnego sensu.

            Przez dłuższą chwilę terapeuta nie odzywał się, nic nie notując, jakby sądził, że to Sherlock przerwie ciszę.

            – Zgaduję, że to nie jedyny powód? – zapytał wreszcie.

            To był _podstawowy_ powód.

            Rzecz jasna, zostawała jeszcze kwestia Rosie; ale bez _Johna_ nie byłoby Rosie, co sprowadzało jedno do drugiego, więc Sherlock milczał, skonfundowany.

            W końcu terapeuta przyszedł mu z pomocą.

            – Jego życie bez ciebie też nie miałoby żadnego sensu czy...? – podpowiedział.

            – Jego siatka przyjaciół nie jest wyjątkowo szeroko rozpięta, więc prawdopodobnie dlatego. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – Mieszkaliśmy razem wcześniej, więc to dość oczywisty wybór z jego strony.  

            W tym samym momencie przypomniała mu się Molly. Od razu własne słowa wydały mu się bzdurą, a wybór Johna _całkowicie zagadkowy_.

            _Ktokolwiek, byle nie ty._

            – Podejrzewam, że tak jest dla niego łatwiej albo wygodniej. W innym wypadku miałby problem z pogodzeniem pracy z opieką nad dzieckiem.

            Możliwe, że musiałby zrezygnować z etatu, co stwarzało ryzyko tąpnięcia psychicznego, czego Sherlock nie życzyłby ani jemu, ani sobie. Istniała także możliwość odwrotna: że John rzuciłby się w wir pracy, nadal podrzucając dziecko komu popadnie, a tego Sherlock nie chciałby dla Rosie.

            – Co się stało z matką... – Terapeuta uniósł brew pytająco.

            – Rosie.

            – ... matką Rosie? 

            – Umarła.

            Przez chwilę obaj siedzieli w specyficznym rodzaju ciszy, w którym Sherlock czuł się zobowiązany, żeby rozwijać swoje wypowiedzi, co z kolei go do tego zniechęcało.

            – Zginęła – skapitulował, gdy milczenie stało się dla niego zbyt uciążliwie; tak sucho, że czuł tę suchość na języku. – Została zamordowana.

            _Norbury,_ zagrzmiał mu w myślach strwożony głos pani Hudson i – ponownie? kiedy myślał o tym poprzednio? – dopadła go świadomość, że Johnowi _nie było_ łatwiej. To Sherlock _chciał_ , żeby było mu łatwiej i wygodniej. Chciał opiekować się Rosie – oczywiście, że chciał – ale nawet gdyby nie chciał, nadal by to robił (zakładając, że uzyskałby pozwolenie), żeby chociaż spróbować zasłużyć na odkupienie: a i tak sprawiał, że Johnowi było jeszcze trudniej.

            – Zginęła, ponieważ przyjęła kulę wymierzoną we mnie – powiedział – dlatego, że nie potrafiłem zamknąć się w odpowiednim momencie, mimo że mnie ostrzegała i mimo że obiecałem, że będę chronić ją i Rosie, i Johna. Chciała, żebym go ocalił z rozpaczy po jej śmierci – streszczał trzeźwo – więc wykonałem operację, która miała mu uświadomić, jak rozpaczliwie go potrzebuję, żeby się otrząsnął z odrętwienia porywając na bohaterski czyn i przybył mi na ratunek – kontynuował, nadal nie doświadczając żadnych trudności w formułowaniu wypowiedzi, jakby mówił o innej osobie; jakby jeszcze parę dni temu nie miał problemu ze skleceniem zdania pojedynczego – tyle że on nieszczególnie miał na to ochotę. Za to dzięki tej sprawie poznałem kobietę, która okazała się być moją siostrą – dodał takim tonem, jakby faktycznie przywołał walor całego zajścia – o której istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia, ponieważ w dzieciństwie z premedytacją doprowadziła do śmierci małego chłopca i mój umysł najwyraźniej uznał za stosowne zastąpić wspomnienie o nim spreparowanym wspomnieniem psa, a nikomu z mojej rodziny nie przyszło przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat do głowy, że jestem wystarczająco dorosły, żeby poradzić sobie z prawdą – upchnął historię, która zaważyła na jego przyszłości, w jednym zdaniu i przeszedł do podsumowania. – Oceniam, że przy okazji interakcji z Eurus, John wydobył się po części z marazmu.

            Odchrząknął.

            – Mary... – powiedział powoli, postukując opuszką środkowego palca o kolano. – Mam na myśli żonę Johna. Wierzyła, że będzie szczęśliwszy, jeżeli zapewnię mu odpowiednio dużo stymulacji zawodowej – wyjaśnił, tym razem odczuwając rodzaj oporu przed mówieniem. Jednocześnie coś kazało mu ciągnąć: – więc to prawdopodobnie kolejny powód dla którego mieszkamy razem, co nie ma żadnego sensu, ponieważ stymulacja _moim_ zawodem to kolejna rzecz, na którą John raczej nie ma ochoty, a nawet jeżeliby miał, to ja w sposób oczywisty nie nadaję się do wywiązania z tego zadania.

            Terapeuta zatkał długopis i odłożył go na wąski stolik z sukulentami. Oparł się plecami o fotel. Podkładka pod notes, którą trzymał na kolanach, zsunęła się nieznacznie ku masywnemu podłokietnikowi.

            – Wygląda na to, że dużo się w twoim życiu wydarzyło.

            Na ten dyplomatyczny truizm Sherlock zareagował tak bezwiednie, że najpierw usłyszał prychnięcie, a dopiero później powiązał je z ruchem własnych warg.

            _Doprawdy?_ , pomyślał. Mruknął jednak:

            – Można tak powiedzieć.

            Podparł ramię o fotel, a brodę o zgięty palec wskazujący i odchylony kciuk, z nagła straciwszy motywację do dalszych wynurzeń. Przez resztę wizyty wyrażał się zwięźlej, a po niej stało się jasne, że wątpliwości sprzed spotkania były słuszne. Po wyjściu na świeże powietrze ogarnęły go zawroty głowy; zrozumiał, że nie utrzyma się na nogach.

            Ściana ugięła się nad nim, gdy siadał na schodach, świadom, że samotnie nie dotrze do domu.

C.D.N.

[rising upside down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUlGwXTjXSc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żywię nieśmiałą nadzieję, że przez ten miesiąc nie straciły/liście nadziei na publikację tego rozdziału i nadal tu jesteście :) 
> 
> Trochę nie nadążam z odpowiadaniem na niektóre komentarze i potem gdzieś mi znikają, ale dziękuję za wszystkie i wszystkie czytam, a fakt, że wynikają z nich nawet dyskusje - do których zachęcam! - niezmiernie mnie cieszy i miło mi, że przestrzeń pod moim fikiem może być dla nich platformą :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eghm...

**XXVIII.**

Zadzwonił po Molly.

            Następnie połknął dwie tabletki _diazepamu_.

            Po dwudziestu minutach odzyskał trochę rozsądku i pożałował, że nie zdecydował się na odwrotną kolejność, co prawdopodobnie ocaliłoby tę biedną kobietę przed (ponownym) przybyciem na jego wezwanie.

            Posuwał się do tego rozwiązania zdecydowanie za często. Nie miał na myśli ostatniego spotkania, z którego w pamięci pozostało mu przede wszystkim niewyraźne wspomnienie włókien swetra drażniących mu skroń, z czego wnioskował, że musiał trzymać Molly głowę na kolanach (?) – i które _może_ potrafiłby sobie wybaczyć, zważywszy ówczesny obkurcz umysłu  i wyjąwszy związany z tą skarlałą władnością posmak autowzgardy – ale serię poprzednich.

            Zwracał się do Molly, kiedy potrzebował sprzętu albo kiedy zajęty jego użytkowaniem postanawiał, że ktoś powinien zrobić mu kawę; kiedy pod nieobecność Johna na miejscach zbrodni próbował obsadzić kogoś w roli partnera; kiedy potrzebował wsparcia w swoich nieudolnych pomysłach na wieczór kawalerski; kiedy zapomniał o kluczowym w przypadku długich spacerów elemencie garderoby Rosie i nie wiedział, do której wejść łazienki w celu wydobycia jej z przemoczonych ubrań; kiedy potrzebował umrzeć, kiedy faktycznie umierał, próbując ocalić Johna przerafinowanym sposobem Mary...

            Na tym lista się nie kończyła, a Molly – zwłaszcza po projekcie Eurus, który nie miałby prawa bytu, gdyby Sherlock nie dostarczył doń materiału – zasłużyła na to, żeby wreszcie się od niego uwolnić. Nawet, jeżeli przed paroma dniami wysłała mu SMS–a (na którego nie odpowiedział) z przypomnieniem, by odezwał się do niej w razie potrzeby.

            Potrzeba – o ile nie była koniecznością natury zawodowej – nie znajdowała się na szczycie listy powodów, dla których Sherlock lubiłby szukać kontaktu. Mimo to, skoro i tak wywabił Molly z mieszkania, zdecydował się powtórnie skazać ją na (wątpliwą) przyjemność obcowania ze swoją osobą.

            Został więc tam, gdzie siedział.

Wyszła z autobusu, w brązowych butach na grubym, dwucalowym obcasie, z frędzlami na wysokości kostki; w granatowej tunice niesięgającej kolan, wystającej spod kurtki z ciemnej dermy; z ustami w kolorze kakao oprószonego startą miką; i zabrała go do parku, żeby posiedzieli na kocu.

            – Nie mamy koca – zauważył.

            – Kupimy koc.

            Kupili koc. Poszli do parku i rozłożyli go na trawie, jakby szykowali piknik.

            Ostatni raz piknikował na kocu jeszcze zanim wszedł w wiek nastoletni. Kiedy niepewnie ulokował się na skraju pledu, Molly zapytała o Johna.

            – Nie przyjechał z tobą?

            – Dlaczego miałby? – prychnął, rozdrażniony pytaniem, implikującym, że John _powinien_ to zrobić, jakby Sherlock znajdował się pod jego opieką; oraz faktem, że w tej pozycji – z ugiętymi kolanami i odchylonym tułowiem – nie udawało mu się powstrzymywać nogawek od podwijania się cal ponad kostki.

            Czuł się oszołomiony, powietrzem, szelestem liści wokół, sposobem, w jaki kłębki merynosowej wełny łaskotały wnętrza jego dłoni - i benzodiazepiną.

            – Wydawało mi się, że planujecie coś dziś wspólnie. Nie mieliście wybrać się do Rosie?  

            Wyraz zaskoczenia musiał przelotnie uformować się na jego twarzy.

            – Nie jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem. – Molly potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia.

            Odwrócił wzrok od swoich skarpetek ze szkockiego fildekosu od _London Sock Company_ , po 12 funtów za parę. Nabył ją w rocznej prenumeracie trzech miesięcznie, w roli panaceum na przewidywalność kolorystyczną (w okresie, gdy miał wystarczająco dużo środków, żeby zapewnić Rosie kształcenie w Glendower przynajmniej do połowy szkoły podstawowej, i gdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, żeby to rozważyć). Nagle objawiło mu się to jako przejaw niepotrzebnej ekstrawagancji; coś, co prawdopodobnie praktykował jego brat – a Sherlock nie był przecież człowiekiem pokroju _Mycrofta._

            – Wiesz... – powiedział, patrząc, jak policzki Molly promienią się w błyskach słońca, prześwitującego między gałęziami rozłożystego miłorzębu, pod którym siedzieli. Był to efekt sztucznej naturalności, wypracowany poprzez nałożenie na skórę rozświetlającego produktu... i z pewnością nie osiągnięty w krótkim czasie dzielącym chwilę odebrania przez Molly telefonu i opuszczenia przez nią domu. – Że nie musisz się przebierać, żeby zwrócić czyjąś uwagę, prawda?

             Wydawało mu się, że pytaniem tym przedstawia stan rzeczy, może nawet wyraża pochwałę – ale już kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa, zapragnął je cofnąć.

            Mikroekspresja pokrytej satynowym pyłkiem twarzy Molly – ściągające się wargi, spinająca żuchwa, nagle zmarszczone brwi – uświadomiła mu, że nie skomplementował jej, lecz... obraził?

            Odczuł potrzebę, żeby się wytłumaczyć.

            – Spotykasz się z kimś.

            Nie trzeba było nazywać się Sherlock Holmes, żeby dojść do tego wniosku, Sherlock zaś nie zwerbalizowałby go – nie po tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło przed ponad rokiem – gdyby nie fakt, że tabletki rozwiązały mu usta.

            – Pozwól, że ja zwrócę ci na coś uwagę. – Molly popatrzyła na niego spod zmrużonych powiek. Lśniły delikatnie, ledwo uchwytnym pigmentem różowego szampana, nasuwającym antyskojarzenie z bardziej zdecydowanym typem makijażu oczu, jaki nosiła Irene. – Zastanawia mnie, czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że przynajmniej odkąd cię znam, sam robisz mniej więcej to, co właśnie mi przypisałeś?

            Zamrugał.

            – Zachowujesz się i ubierasz w określony sposób, żeby robić konkretne wrażenie. A to, wedle tej samej logiki, robi się ze względu na innych ludzi.

            Nie mógł powiedzieć, że _inni ludzie_ byli mu tak obojętni, jak zwykł niegdyś sądzić albo jak czasem wciąż by sobie życzył. Nie zaryzykowałby też stwierdzenia, że nie przywykł do swojego wizerunku – dlatego ciężko przychodziło mu rozstawanie się z nim w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy, odkąd Eurus odsłoniła przed nim wszystkie karty, a zwłaszcza z trudem tolerował drastyczność tego procesu, ciągnącego się od kilku tygodni – ale nie kreował go w celu zaskarbienia sobie czyjejś przychylności.

            – _Nigdy_ – odparł stanowczo - nie obchodziło mnie, co _ludzie_ o mnie pomyślą.

            Nigdy _wcześniej_ , nie przed momentem, w którym zorientował się, że nie panuje nad reakcjami własnego organizmu, nigdy przed Johnem, przed Moriartym, przed Mary, wyliczył w myślach, a ilość odstępstw od reguły wskazywała na jedno: że kłamał.  

            – Nie zależało ci, żeby cię lubili – sprecyzowała Molly – bo _ty_ lubiłeś się szczycić dyssocjalnoscią, a to znaczy tylko, że nie chciałeś, żeby pomyśleli sobie, że jesteś zbyt _miły._ Mam rację?

            – Nie sądzę... – chrząknął, przyćmiony (od dawna nie doznał tak bezpośredniego ustawiania do pionu). Na fali zdezorientowania zapytał: – Uważasz, że masz?

            – Nie wiem. – Molly nagle uśmiechnęła się w taki sposób, jakby od początku go podpuszczała. – _Ty_ nie masz. Nie wszystko robię po to, żeby zwrócić czyjąś uwagę. I chciałabym, żeby to zapamiętał – upomniała, tak dobitnie, że nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że _chciała_ , aby poszło mu w pięty...

            Poczuł, że zmyła mu głowę, jak jedenastolatkowi.  

            Nim zdążył wymyślić, jak się zrehabilitować, ścisnęła go za ramię i oznajmiła:

            – Ale cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej – co w bardzo oczywisty sposób stało w sprzeczności z powodem, dla którego siedzieli na skrawku materiału z obcasami w ziemi, a drobne owady wędrowały po skórzanych obłożnych ich obuwia.

            – Bo formułuję pochopne sądy bez rozeznania się co do możliwych konsekwencji?  

            – Bo przyjechałeś tutaj. _Sam._

            Zamilkł wobec tej argumentacji, odbiegł wzrokiem ku bocznej alejce. Następnie udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie, czytelnie zawieszone w intonacji wypowiedzianego przez Molly wyrazu.

            – Nie mówiłem mu, że planuję dzisiaj przyjechać.

            Całe minuty czuł na sobie poświatę jej spojrzenia, dziwnie... _balsamiczną_ , jakby dawała mu całkowitą swobodę rozwinięcia myśli... Co sprawiało, że wolał się przed tym powstrzymać, poprzestając na wchłanianiu tej niemej akceptacji, którą zapewne po prostu wyobraził sobie pod wpływem medycznie zmienionej aktywności neuroprzekaźników...

            Dopiero po kwadransie, Molly zapytała:

            – Dlaczego?   

            Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, stwierdzając rzecz oczywistą:

            – Ponieważ nie chciałem, żeby wiedział.

 

C.D.N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak widać, ostatnio aktualizacje coś mi nie idą (co nie znaczy, że nie pracuję nad tekstem, bo akurat całkiem ładnie udaje mi się doprecyzować plan), a nie chcę podchodzić do nich całkiem bez serca - więc, w zależności od tego, jak poukłada mi się grafik pozafanfikowy, możliwe, że postanowię zrobić sobie dłuższą przerwę np. do nowego roku. Ale daję sobie czas na decyzję i postanowię co i jak przy okazji kolejnego odcinka :) (albo któregoś z najbliższych).  
> UWAGA, PROMOCJA: jak ktoś się czuje bardzo poszkodowany długim brakiem aktualizacji, to może otrzymać w ramach rekompensaty moje nowe mini-opowiadanie autorskie, tylko trzeba się zgłosić na maila :) (jest w zakładce profilowej).


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wypadałoby zawrzeć trochę więcej Johna i Sherlocka w tym (domniemanym) Johnlocku :) 
> 
> Dziękuję za Wasze komentarze, Wasze zainteresowanie - jego całkiem niemałą skalę, która trochę mnie zdumiała, zwłaszcza wziąwszy pod uwagę to, jak ostatni sezon został przyjęty; i czas, który poświęcacie, żeby wyrazić swoje zdanie, bo z tego co widzę w tagu Sherlock na polskim AO3, nie każde odpowiadanie ma szczęście się spotkać z aktywnym odzewem - które pomaga mi utrzymać motywację. Nie wiem, czy bez Was opowiadanie nie podzieliło by losu Poczucia Przyzwoitości ;)

**XXIX.**

 

            Johna postawił przed faktem dokonanym, zwięźle informując go o odbyciu wizyty i ucinając temat, uniknąwszy tłumaczenia się przed nim z tej decyzji i angażowania w cały proces Mycrofta.

            Póki co, na tym wymierne korzyści związane z terapią się kończyły.

            Podczas spotkań Sherlock po omacku ślizgał się po tematach dotyczących jego samopoczucia, rodziny i kariery, irytowany nawracającym _zastanawiam się, jak to na ciebie wpłynęło_ terapeuty, które zmuszało go do produkowania w pocie czoła własnych hipotez – co sprawiało, że w pewnych chwilach posądzał się, że zmyśla. W innych wpadał w gorączkowy nastrój i po powrocie do domu albo połykał trochę anksjolityków, aby go zniwelować; albo brał się za coś, co z nagła uznał za niecierpiące zwłoki.

            Na przykład przewracał wszystko do góry nogami w celu odszczurzania mieszkania ze sprzętu Mycrofta: po powrocie ze wsi John stanął w progu jak wryty. Następnie ze stoickim spokojem zapytał, czy było włamanie – poznawszy zaś prawdziwy powód, dla którego mieszkanie wyglądało jak pobojowisko, począł perswadować Sherlockowi, że nie ma żadnych kamer, patrząc przy tym na niego jak na pozbawionego piątej klepki... co świadczyło tylko o naiwności.

            – Tak, jakby Mycroft respektował czyjekolwiek granice – warknął Sherlock, wsadzając głowę do kominka.

            John schwycił go za kołnierz i pociągnął w głąb salonu stanowczo, równie stanowczo stwierdzając:

            – Może _myśli_ , że nie musi szanować twoich, ale doskonale _wie_ , że musi szanować moje.

            Po trzech tygodniach od pierwszej terapii, nadal tkwił na Baker Street. _Bez Rosie_ , z Johnem, który wrócił na własną terapię, ale nie do pracy. Jak miałby pracować, spędzając minimum trzy dni w tygodniu poza Londynem, żeby chociaż popatrzyć na swoją córkę, którą Sherlock ekspatriował pod opiekę osób niezdolnych do należytego wychowania własnych dzieci...

            Pozostawało łapać się nadziei co do walorów edukacyjnych minionych doświadczeń. Na tym założeniu zasadzał się – bardziej intuicyjny niż refleksyjny – napęd Sherlocka do pogłębienia kontaktów z rodzicami, jaki zalęgnął się w nim pod wpływem bliskiej styczności z Rosie. Za pomysłem przemawiał znaczny niedobór rodziny Johna – przeciw materiały dowodzące bardzo czytelnie, że jako rodzina ludzie najbliżej spokrewnieni z Sherlockiem zawiedli.

            A teraz on robił to samo wobec Rosie. To samo, co w pewnym sensie odstręczało go od Johna. Jedną z rzeczy, którymi Sherlock sekretnie w nim pogardzał, ponieważ w obliczu pilnej potrzeby sam porywał na wyczyny na miarę wylewania wody z pustego naczynia albo zbierania plonów z suchej gleby i przywykł do myśli, że powodzenie przedsięwzięcia najcięższego kalibru zależy od motywacji i wysiłku wykonawcy – a John opuścił Rosie, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebowała, ucieknąwszy w alkohol. Tak jak opuszczał swoje miejsce u boku Mary, chowając się w telefonicznym romansie z Eurus, tak jak wcześniej bez słowa zostawił panią Hudson, i tak jak zrobił później, odchodząc od łóżka Sherlocka w szpitalu Culvertona Smitha...

            Powtarzalność schematu wskazywała nie na wyskok, ale rozczarowującą tendencję do czegoś, co Sherlock brał chyba za słabość woli tudzież wyznacznik natężenia uczuć Johna do danej osoby. Kiedy jednak zastanawiał się nad tym teraz – siedząc przy stole, niemrawo żując resztki przygotowanego dla niego śniadania (została mu jeszcze fasolka) i obserwując, jak John przemierza kuchnię z naręczem koszul i skarpetek – towarzyszyło mu podejrzenie, że może się pomylił.

            Czy John _nie był w stanie_ zająć się Rosie?

            Przyjął, że John _mógłby_ zachować się inaczej, gdyby tylko naprawdę chciał – co prowadziło do jasnej konkluzji, że _nie chciał_ – podczas gdy _być może_ to, co odczytał jako brak chęci, było brakiem możliwości, to zaś, co wziął za unik od odpowiedzialności i obojętność – przeciążeniem.

            A może racjonalizował sprawę wyłącznie dlatego, że podświadomie próbował usprawiedliwić _siebie_?

            – Przepraszam – powiedział, podniósłszy seledynową skarpetkę, która wypadła Johnowi ze sterty prania, i wepchnąwszy ją z powrotem między podkoszulki.

            – Dzięki... – mruknął John nieuważnie, jakby usłyszał _proszę_ albo _masz_ albo coś innego, lepiej pasującego do kontekstu. – Co?

            – Zmusiłem cię, żebyś przeprowadził się na Baker Street. Obiecałem, że będę opiekował się Rosie, powiedziałem, że zrobię tak, żebyś mógł pracować i spędzać z nią czas, a uniemożliwiam ci i jedno, i drugie. Przepraszam.

            John uniósł brwi, rozejrzał się dookoła i wpakował pranie do misy na sałatkę.

            Westchnął.

            Odsunął krzesło i usiadł przy przyległym brzegu stołu, łypnąwszy na misę z nostalgią, jakby wizja obcowania z pralką pociągała go znacznie mocniej, niż konieczność uczestnictwa w dyspucie, w którą został znienacka wciągnięty.

            – Nie bądź niemądry – rzekł jednak, splatając palce. Gdyby uwaga wyszła z ust Mycrofta, jak wielokrotnie w przeszłości, znaczyłaby: _po raz kolejny udowodniłeś mi, jak bardzo przeceniam twój potencjał._ John wypowiedział ją ciepło i miękko, z tak szczerym zdziwieniem, że Sherlock miał wrażenie, jakby mówił: _dlaczego w ogóle pomyślałeś o czymś takim?_ – Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać.

            Potarł brew środkowym palcem, wskazujący opierając na łuku skroniowym.

            – Cóż, w każdym razie nie za to. I do niczego mnie nie zmusiłeś – dodał stanowczo, ale, dziwne, nadal nie brzmiał twardo.

            Położył przedramiona na blacie, pochylając się i powtórnie łącząc dłonie, po czym ogłosił:

            – Nie masz _mocy,_ żeby mnie do czegokolwiek zmusić.

            Deklaracja zabrzmiała trochę jak _nie jesteś dla mnie wystarczająco ważny,_ trochę zaś na _nie masz na mnie wpływu_ ; jakby w domyśle stało: _więc_ _nie próbuj._

            Sherlock zamrugał.

            – Więc zgodziłeś się, bo odniosłeś wrażenie, że Mary tego chciała?

            Chciał znać odpowiedź na pytanie, ale nie _planował_ go zadać. Nie planował _rozmawiać_ ; chciał tylko wyrazić myśl, która spadła mu na język, zanim przełknąłby ją i zdławił, aż straciłaby na aktualności. Jednak, prawdopodobnie przez sposób, w jaki John się do niego zwrócił – jakby niemo przyjętym aksjomatem tej wymiany zdań czyniąc absolutną szczerość – ogarnęło go efemeryczne poczucie, że _może,_ więc zrobił to dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie, nim ulotniłoby się nieuchronnie.

            – Że... – powtórzył John, wyraźnie zaskoczony; a że nie mówili o Mary częściej, niż wymagało tego wdrażanie dziecku abstrakcyjnego konceptu matki, nie dało się rozsądzić, czy jego zaskoczenie wynika z treści pytania, czy faktu, że w ogóle zostało zadane. – To jest wrażenie jakie _ty_ odniosłeś?

            – Tak – odparł Sherlock po prostu.

            Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. _Powiedziała_ to na nagraniu, prorokując im wspólną przyszłość; sądziła, że zdołają funkcjonować, wzajemnie szprycując się zbrodnią.

            – I dlatego... – John uniósł dłoń. Zamierzał chyba przykryć nią usta, ale rozmyślił się w połowie ruchu. – Sherlock, czy to dlatego to zaproponowałeś?

            Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

            – I tak bym to zrobił.

            _Wiesz, że bym to zrobił_ , pomyślał – a John jakby wyczytał to z jego spojrzenia, bo zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową, powstrzymując się od innej odpowiedzi.

            Sherlock odłożył widelec, z wciąż nabitą nań fasolką, z powrotem na talerz.  

            – Zmusiłem cię, żebyś wrócił do domu. Zostawiłem Rosie z... – Wykrzywił wargi, wykonując w powietrzu niekonkretny ruch dłonią. – Nimi.

            Kącik ust Johna uniósł się w słabym uśmiechu w rodzaju tych, które wpełzają człowiekowi na twarz mimowolnie, gdy przypomni się mu o czymś, co cieszy go i smuci jednocześnie.

            – Twoi rodzice radzą sobie tak dobrze, że zaczynam się martwić, czy pozwoli mi się zabrać z powrotem do domu. Co do wyjazdu, to źle oceniłem sytuację. W ogóle nie powinienem był jechać – stwierdził, ściągając twarz w krytycznym grymasie. – I wiedziałem o tym wcześniej, niż wypada mi przyznać. A Rosie nie jest twoim obowiązkiem.

            Stuknął palcem w stół, chrząknął, niby w rozterce; i niepewności, jak zaradzić niewygodzie tego stanu.

            – Sherlock... – powiedział, nagle patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie myśl, że to jest coś, czego od ciebie wymagam. Chciałbym stwierdzić, że jeżeli czymś dałem ci do zrozumienia, że jest inaczej, to wyłącznie dlatego, że sądziłem, że kontakt z nią jest tym, czego _ty_ potrzebujesz. Ale prawda jest taka, że chwilami byłem po prostu zbyt zmęczony, by pomyśleć wiele więcej, niż że nie muszę szukać nikogo, żeby zajął się nią parę godzin, więc jeżeli _cokolwiek_ z tego cię jakoś dodatkowo stresuje albo przytłacza i chcesz się wycofać, to proszę... _Proszę_ , powiedz mi o tym, bo...

            – Nie zabieraj jej – przerwał Sherlock i, ledwo John zająknął się, że nie to miał na myśli, ciągnął: – Nie chcę się wycofać.

            Pewnego dnia zostanie do tego zmuszony, czy będzie chciał wycofać się czy nie – ale obecnie bardziej dokuczało mu wyobrażenie bliższej przyszłości.

            – Nie czuję się zupełnie zdolny do... robienia wszystkiego, na co mam ochotę – przyznał, zmieniając położenie widelca na talerzu i uważnie przyglądając się ruchom własnych dłoni. – Co, jeżeli mnie zapomni?

            – Oczywiście, że cię nie zapomni.

            Prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego mówić – ale powiedział:

            – Zapomniała Mary.

            Słowa zawisły pomiędzy nimi w ciszy.

            John zagapił się na niego z uchylonymi w zdumieniu ustami.

            – Przestała powtarzać sylaby na parę tygodni – odparł po kilkunastu sekundach chropowatym głosem, prostując plecy. – Nie sądzę, żeby _zapomniała_ było najwłaściwszym określeniem. To się na zawsze odbije na jej rozwoju.

            Nie istniało nic, co mogłoby to zmienić, żaden wysiłek nie mógł zmienić biegu zdarzeń; zaradzić szkodom, które już zaszły.

            – Tak – odparł Sherlock głucho, tak skutecznie zapadając się w ciemną przegródkę umysłu oznaczoną _przeszłość_ , że sam prawie zapomniał, dlaczego napomknął o Mary.

            John zwrócił jego myśli na poprzedni tor:

            – Była z Mary krócej, niż jesteśmy w trójkę – rzekł,  gdy wydawało się już, że nie powróci do tematu, wzdychając uprzednio; i z westchnieniem tym uszła z rozmowy część napięcia. – W okresie, kiedy ledwo co zaczęła porządnie odróżniać twarze. Nie zapomni o twoim istnieniu tylko dlatego, że nie zobaczy cię przez miesiąc.

            _Co, jeżeli to nie będzie miesiąc?,_ pomyślał Sherlock, a ponieważ daleko było mu do mistrzostwa w praktykowaniu absolutnej szczerości, obrał bezpieczniejszą ścieżkę:

            – Może będzie się mnie bała.

            W zwyczaju Rosie leżało ostatnio – to znaczy ostatnio, gdy Sherlock z nią przebywał – w reakcji na widok kogoś, kogo nie znała, nie lubiła lub po prostu dawno nie widziała, chować się z nogą któregoś z nich.

            John znów uśmiechnął się przelotnie, w nieadekwatny do sytuacji sposób: jak uśmiechał się do Rosie, kiedy serdecznie podzieliła się nim skrawkiem truskawkowej taśmy _Fruit Yoyo_ albo do kocicy rodziców, kiedy przywierała zaborczo do rzuconego jej przez Sherlocka filcowego suma, wypchanego kocimiętką.

            – Nie mogę ci obiecać, że tak nie będzie, ale uważam to za _bardzo_ mało prawdopodobne.  Nie sądzisz chyba, że o tobie nie rozmawiamy?

            Och.

            _Och._

            Leksyka Rosie obejmowała głównie rzeczowniki; zawierała też gamę bezokoliczników. Tworzenie pełnych zdań przychodziło Rosie z trudnością, o tyle nieoczywistą, że w ochoczej eksploracji otoczenia, sama nie zaprzątała sobie głowy gramatyczną poprawnością sformułowań. Przemierzała świat w niecierpliwym głodzie poznania, autorytarnie wskazując przedmioty palcem, czasem wzmocniwszy żądanie apodyktycznym _to?_ , oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

            Frustrację wyrażała płaczem, tęsknotę osowieniem. W dialogu mogła najwyżej wypowiedzieć jego imię – co znaczyło, że właściwy ciężar rozmowy spoczywał na interlokutorze.  

            Musiało go zamurować, bo dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że John macha mu ręką przed oczami.

            – Hej?

            Ocknął się.

            – Zrobię pranie – zaoferował impulsywnie, od rzeczy.

            John wstał od stołu.

            – Wolę, żebyś wyprasował – powiedział, podnosząc misę. – Dojedz śniadanie.

 

C.D.N.

 

dzisiaj soundtrack sponsoruje mój narzeczony (w naszym mieszkaniu) :) :

[Aloy's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ3oPBzHBRk)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdzialik (jak mi się często zdarza) miał być wcześniej, ale, tego, złamał mi się ząb... tak że jest dzisiaj.  
> Wesołych Mikołajek :) 
> 
> (Nie wiem, co się stało z formatowaniem, w wordzie jest OK :( )

**XXX.**

 

Siedział w domu, męcząc się tworzeniem kontrargumentów do własnych przekonań, siląc na identyfikowanie swoich postaw i rozwijanie świadomości nawyków oraz frustrując wobec słabo rokującej refleksji, że w celu „rozpoznawania, wyrażania i właściwego komunikowania” niektórych uczuć najchętniej nie robiłby nic.

Spędzał również dużo czasu na zajęciach prozaicznych. Takich, które kiedyś uznałby za nudne, ponieważ do pewnych rzeczy zwykł podchodzić lekko - zarówno do spraw ważnych, choćby wtedy, gdy wydawało mu się, że zdoła zasypać trzyletnią wyrwę w relacji z Johnem propozycją aliansu przeciw światu, jak i błahych, związanych na przykład z codzienną obsługą własnego organizmu - dopóki nie zaznał rezultatów ich utraty.

Drobne rzeczy, składające się na codzienną rutynę, odbierał teraz jako jakościowo bardziej znaczące. W kontraście do niedawnego okresu mrożącej anhedonii, dostarczały zaskakująco dużo przyjemności: sensorycznych, jak doznawanie _smakowitości_ jedzenia, a nie tylko mimowolne odczuwanie jego smaku; i intelektualnych, jak oglądanie serialu, żeby zrozumieć coś z fabuły, a nie po to, by na chwilę otoczyć się (miernie) uśmierzającymi dźwiękami cudzej (sztucznej) codzienności; albo obu na raz, kiedy, dajmy na to, oglądał _The Crown_ , leżąc pod kocem z polaru _minky_ i żując słodką pensówkę o smaku toffi z zestawu _Quality Street_ , a John siedział po drugiej stronie kanapy, i gdyby Sherlock rozprostował nogi, musiałby położyć mu stopy na kolanach.  

            Było to jak powolny, ale zdecydowany napór wiosny na obrzeża Prisztiny po fazie roztopów – i, podobnie jak doświadczenia minionych tygodni, poświadczało, że Sherlock się starzał. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że czuł się lepiej, spożywając posiłki i udając na spoczynek mniej więcej o równych porach, podczas gdy przed trzydziestką konsekwencje naużywania ciała się go nie imały?

            Z kolei z konsekwencjami doboru metody, jakiej użył, aby uporać się z groźbami Moriarty'ego, borykał się do dziś, ale – mimo wszystko – był na Baker Street, z Johnem, we dwóch: poza tym, że nie występowali razem ani przeciwko najbardziej zdemoralizowanym umysłom Wielkiej Brytanii, ani właściwie nikomu, poza sobą nawzajem, a ich letnie w natężeniu sprzeczki dotyczyły głownie tego co, kiedy i gdzie będą jedli.

            – Dasz się jeszcze kiedykolwiek gdziekolwiek wyciągnąć? – zapytał John, kiedy Sherlock odrzucił trzecią z rzędu propozycję wyjścia na chińszczyznę (ponawianą co dwa lub trzy wieczory, ponieważ po powrocie ze wsi John był zbyt zmęczony, żeby gotować). – Mam wystosować pisemne zaproszenie?

            Sherlock opuszczał dom jedynie, by wyrzucić śmieci lub na terapię, starając się nikogo nie spotkać (zwłaszcza nikogo ze Scotland Yardu). Poza panią Hudson widywał się wyłącznie z Molly. Wolałby natrzeć marchewki na tydzień, niż w celu konsumpcji kolacji udawać się w tłoczne oraz hałaśliwe miejsce, więc zagłuszył indagacje Johna, waląc młotkiem do mięsa w rozgotowane kawałki _halloumi_ , aż strzępki mięty i sera rozbryzgnęły się po blacie.

            Prawda była taka, że czuł się lepiej – objawy ustępowały, cofając się do najdawniejszych, tak że dokuczały mu teraz głównie zmęczenie, zawroty głowy i sporadyczne nerwobóle w formie ukłuć i skurczy – i gdyby _naprawdę_ chciał, _mógłby_ wychodzić więcej ( _robić_ więcej), na przykład odwiedzić Eurus, ilekroć jednak pomysł ten zaświtał mu w głowie, natychmiast czuł się gorzej.

Prawda była taka, że mógłby (powinien?) sprowadzić Rosie do domu lub chociaż ją odwiedzić – ale wciąż odkładał to w czasie, mając nadzieję, że robi to dla jej dobra, nie zaś dlatego, żeby dłużej mieć Johna tylko dla siebie.

Bo prawda była też taka, że kiedy podczas seansu przyciskał nogi do skraju jego uda, słuchając, jak rozprawia o psach _corgi_ , z większą trudnością przychodziło mu poskładanie wydarzeń poprzednich miesięcy w jeden obraz z zamierzchłą przeszłością sprzed skoku, z teraźniejszością i z alternatywną rzeczywistością, którą wciąż przeżywał w snach, niż wyobrażenie sobie, że oto kontynuują życie, jakie _mieli_ wieść.

Tak _mogłoby_ wyglądać ich życie, gdyby nie musiał skoczyć, pomyślał, gdy John położył mu lodowatą dłoń na podbiciu stopy (zapytany kretyńsko, co robi wyjaśnił, że przeprasza, ale chciał ogrzać sobie rękę) – poza tym, że _nie_ mogło, bo w poprzedniej egzystencji ulgę przynosiło mu rozwiązywanie złożonych zagadek, a nie fakt, że może samodzielnie się gdzieś dostać, przyrządzić posiłek, umyć włosy albo obejrzeć film.

Do umysłu łatwo wkradała się myśl, że może tak życie _będzie_ wyglądać w przyszłości, na emeryturze, kiedy obaj będą za starzy, by gdziekolwiek się ruszyć (tylko że _nie_ będzie, bo zamieszkają zapewne w dwóch różnych częściach Anglii, a w przypadku Sherlocka "emerytura" była jedynie intelektualnych konceptem oznaczającym starość i niedołężność, jako że na emeryturę właściwą nie odprowadzał składek); albo że może tak _wyglądałoby_ , gdyby nie urodziła się Rosie (nie, po prostu _nie_ ).

W jako takiej trzeźwości umysłu obawy dotyczące zasztyletowania jej nożem do trybowania drobiu wydawały mu się tak odległe, że gdy wreszcie wynajęli auto i pojechali na wieś, by zabrać Rosie do domu, uważał je już za (prawie) absurdalne.

Dopiero, gdy dotarli do Essex, zrobiło mu się słabo, a wnętrza dłoni zaczęły mu się pocić – a że nie potrafił zdecydować czy tłumaczyć to nerwicą, czy chorobą lokomocyjną, zwątpił we własną zdolność wnioskowania.

– Co masz na myśli: poczekam w samochodzie? – spytał John z niedowierzaniem, wyłączywszy silnik. – Mówisz poważnie? Przejechaliśmy siedemdziesiąt mil po to, żebyś _czekał w samochodzie_?

– Dokładnie.

– Wiesz, że mogłem po prostu przywieźć ją sam?

– Niewątpliwie.

– Sherlock. – John ścisnął mu bark na znak, żeby się odwrócił.

Spełnił życzenie niechętnie, by przekonać się, że John patrzy na niego bez złości ani uśmiechu.

– Co mam im powiedzieć?

Nie miał pojęcia. Otworzył usta, usiłując sklecić zdanie, które wyrażałoby coś więcej niż: _próbuję, ale nie mogę ci pomóc_. W tej kwestii _sam_ potrzebował pomocy; w dodatku twarz Johna wyrażała sfrasowanie i coś na kształt bezradności, co wyzwalało w Sherlocku silny dyskomfort. W delikatnej materii związków międzyludzkich poruszał się na oślep i kiedy nie wiedział, co zrobić, oczekiwał, że to John znajdzie rozwiązanie.

– _Proszę_ – wydukał jedynie, licząc, że John wyczyta z tego słowa więcej, niż Sherlock rozumiał. I, o dziwo, to _zadziałało_ – tak błyskawicznie, jak spektakularnie niegdyś zawiodło, przecząc zapatrywaniom Mary na istotę natury Johna Watsona – niby magicznie przywracając zakłóconą równowagę.

            – Dobra, coś wymyślę – mruknął John i wyszedł, trzasnąwszy drzwiami.

            Po kwadransie wynurzył się z wnętrza domu. W jednej ręce trzymał torbę, drugą asekurował Rosie, którą posadził sobie na biodrze.

            Sherlock wysiadł z samochodu. Z daleka zobaczył, jak John wskazuje go palcem, odczytał ruch jego warg ( _patrz_ i _kto to?_ ), po czym wrósł w ziemię jak słup soli, nagle stremowany.

            – Elock – oznajmiła Rosie, przechylając się przez ramię ojca.

Wyciągnęła rączki w stronę Sherlocka.

            Ten widok go odblokował.

– Boże, jesteś taka duża – zdumiał się, a potem wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy, to znaczy Rosie wylądowała mu w ramionach i zaczęły piec go oczy. – John, ona _urosła._

– Jasne, że urosła.

– Owszem, króliczku, to auto – zgodził się, w oszołomieniu cmokając ją po twarzy, przeczesując jej włosy i naprędce obliczając, że przybyło jej przynajmniej siedem dziesiątych cala wzwyż i trochę wszerz.

– No tak. Dzieci _rosną._

– Nie, _ciuch ciuch_ robi pociąg, auto robi _brum brum_ , a przynajmniej takiej odpowiedzi będą od ciebie wymagać, jak pójdziesz do przedszkola, John, ona nie ma nawet dwóch lat – żachnął się, na pograniczu paniki i pretensji – w przeciągu drugiego roku życia nie powinna urosnąć więcej niż pięć i pół cala, tak, dwa to tyle palców, bardzo ładnie, a to znaczy, że _już_ przekroczyła normę…

– Pojedziemy z Sherlockiem do domu, tak? – John zwrócił się znienacka do Rosie, widocznie uznawszy dyskusję za czczy wysiłek. – Pokażesz mu, jak bardzo za nim tęskniłaś?

Wrzucił torbę na tylne siedzenie.

– Poczekajcie – zakomenderował i, zanim Sherlock wyzwolił się z uścisku dziewczynki, która idąc za sugestią zawisła mu na szyi, odszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

Dopiero wtedy Sherlock zauważył, że trzyma dziecko pewnie, jakby robił to wczoraj – jakby jeszcze niedawno nie miał problemu z utrzymaniem w dłoni łyżki.

Przymknął powieki, nabierając pełen haust powietrza otaczającego Rosie.

– Też za tobą tęskniłem, króliczku. Tak – wyznał w małe ucho, stopniowo nasilając uścisk, uważając, żeby zbytnio jej nie przydusić – tak, taaak bardzo.

Z wydechem otworzył oczy.

Przytulił ją ciasno – czy raczej przywarł do niej – i, nad jej głową oraz dachem samochodu, znad postawionego kołnierza, z bezpiecznej odległości dziesięciu stóp obserwował, jak John uściskami i pocałunkami żegna się z jego rodziną.  

 

C.D.N.

[i'll be thinking about my life and where it all leads ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOFK04yTzro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze nie decyduję co z częstością aktualek/przerwą w opowiadaniu, myślę, że coś się wyjaśni w okolicach Świąt, bo szykuję dla Was coś, co od dawna nie chce wyjść mi z głowy i w końcu muszę się chyba temu poddać :)  
> Więcej wieści na ten temat w Wigilię :*


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Śpieszę z wiadomością dla Kamyka oraz innych potencjalnie zaniepokojonych, że opowiadanie podzieliło los Poczucia Przyzwoitości.  
> Nadal jest dla mnie ważne i nie planuję skazać go na ten okrutny los. Niestety, życie ostatnio chłoszcze mnie okolicznościami: nie wchodząc w szczegóły wchodzę na drogę formalnej walki z moim pracodawcą na tle dyskryminacji et cetera, co pochłania dużo mojej energii, bo niestety nie mam zbyt wielkiej umiejętności oddzielania różnych dziedzin mojego życia od siebie, tak że tego...

**XXXI.  
**

 

            – Dlaczego _ty_ nie chciałeś się z nimi zobaczyć?

            – _Zobaczyłem_ ich.

            Brew Richarda drgnęła minimalnie. Mógł to być tik.

            – _Twoja_ matka nie wie nawet, że wziąłeś ślub – zauważył Sherlock oskarżycielsko.

            Coś w wyrazie twarzy Richarda uświadomiło mu, że się pomylił.

            Zmrużył oczy.

            – Macocha...?

            Terapeuta odchylił się w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę i opierając podkładkę pod notatki o kolano. Nogawka szarych spodni w kant o kroju _slim_ podjechała wzwyż, ukazując Sherlockowi fragment bezwstydnie opiętej na kostce, fioletowej skarpetki w ekstrawaganckim krokusowym odcieniu, o starannym splocie wysokiej jakości _fil d'Ecosse,_ sygnowanym przez _Pantherellę –_ stanowiącym doskonałą kompozycję z krawieckim zapachem wody toaletowej _Penhaligon's London_ , którą nosił Richard. Wszystko razem skojarzyło Sherlockowi z drobiazgowością Mycrofta... mimo, że był czas, kiedy _sam_ używał zapachu.

            – Chyba nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby rozmawiać o mnie?

            Sherlock wywrócił oczami. Istotnym nie było, czy chciał zobaczyć rodziców czy nie, i dlaczego – ale czego pragnęła i potrzebowała Rosie.

            – Nie muszę ich widywać. Nie widywałem ich miesiącami. Przed... – Przekręcił się, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji. – Serbią.

            Nie istniał powód, dla którego potrzebowałby przebywać z nimi częściej.

            Poza tym, że _istniał._

            – Rosie. Ona... Hm. No cóż, ona ich lubi. Z jakiegoś powodu.

            Zapadła cisza oznaczająca, że dochodzą oto do momentu prowadzącego Sherlocka do wejścia w dysputę z samym sobą – w celu uniknięcia poczucia, że wywala pieniądze na długie minuty milczenia, podczas gdy z tym samym skutkiem mógłby pomilczeć sobie w salonie, do Johna, czaszki albo po prostu lustra.

            – John może z nimi rozmawiać. Znalazł na nich jakiś sposób.

            Sposób, którego Sherlock nie tylko nie znalazł, ale nawet nie szukał.

            – Co jest... przydatne. – Oraz nie całkiem _zrozumiałe_ , a także, z przyczyny, w którą Sherlock nie zamierzał wnikać, niezupełnie komfortowe. – Ze względu na Rosie.

            Gdyby chciał oddać rodzicom sprawiedliwość, zmuszony byłby orzec, że nie sądzi, aby mieli jej zaszkodzić. Było to przekonanie żywione przez niego intuicyjnie, niejako mimowolnie, wbrew logice: musiało przecież tkwić w nich coś, co sprowadziło każde z ich dzieci na granice społeczeństwa, _poza_ granice prawa. A Sherlock nie wierzył, że za ich losem stoją jedynie pokraczne imiona.

            – Idzie im lepiej z nią niż ze mną – przyznał jednak. –  A już zwłaszcza lepiej niż z Mycroftem.   

 _Nie wspominając o Eurus_ , pomyślał, a że _faktycznie_ nie miał ochoty o niej wspominać – zmilczał.

            W tej samej chwili dotarło do niego, co właściwie powiedział.

            Jego brat zawiadywał bezpieczeństwem państwa, wykazywał się monstrualną wydajnością oraz pijał popołudniowe herbatki z Królową – a Sherlock stwierdził właśnie, że to _on_ , osoba żyjąca w widmie bezrobocia, na skraju bankructwa, której całkiem niedawno ktoś inny _mył włosy_ , której współczuł _Anderson_ , wypadał w tym zestawieniu lepiej.

            I teraz, gdy w pełni pojął semantykę porównania, zrozumiał, że tak właśnie uważał – ponieważ Mycroft nie miał Rosie. Ani nikogo, kto myłby mu włosy, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

            Nie wiedział tylko, w jakim świetle stawiało to ich rodziców.

            Na Baker Street wracał z niecierpliwością, myśląc o tym, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby wdrożyć Rosie w figury geometryczne, najlepiej przy jednoczesnym doskonaleniu jej motoryki.

            W połowie _Grosvenor Street_ spostrzegł, że doszedł do tego wniosku, ponieważ przypomniało mu się, jak z kolorowych gumek recepturek sam tworzył trójkąty wpisane w kwadrat (to musiał być pomysł jego matki), na konstrukcji z gwoździ powbijanych w deskę do krojenia chleba (w tym z kolei bezspornie maczał palce ojciec), w towarzystwie Mycrofta nalegającego, żeby Sherlock zrobił chociaż trapez, gdyż trójkąty są poniżej jego możliwości. Resztę trasy spędził na roztrząsaniu, czy naprawdę brał udział w tej scenie, czy raczej wymyślił ją, oplątując powijakiem fałszywego wspomnienia; a dopiero gdy znalazł się pod drzwiami zorientował się, że udało mu się unikać odpowiedzi na pytanie wyjściowe Richarda tak skutecznie, że sam wciąż jej nie znał.

            W domu nie było Rosie, ani Johna.

            Na kołdrze w swoim pokoju Sherlock znalazł za to białą kopertę.

 

C.D.N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny świstek na lodówkę jest już gotowy, ale tak sobie myślę, że może to jest dobre miejsce, żeby zadać Wam pytanie, czy chcecie sporadycznych aktualizacji od czasu do czasu czy możecie wolicie dostać więcej rozdziałków na raz za parę miesięcy?  
> Dopadło mnie w końcu przeznaczenie czyli kontynuacja Pułapki (Ostatnia instancja) - częściowo spisana miesiące temu, której nie udało mi się skazać na zatracenie, bo cały czas mi się narzucała - więc trochę czasu chcę poświęcić temu (kto jeszcze nie czytał pierwszego rozdziału, zapraszam - w pewnym sensie jest to dla mnie opowiadanie wyjątkowe [co prawda mam takie wrażenie przy prawie każdym opowiadaniu, no alee...;p], no i nie da się ukryć, że Zasadzony nie ma zbyt zwartej struktury, więc zatęskniło mi się za większym reżimem).


	32. Chapter 32

**XXXII.**

 

 

**KEEP**

**CALM**

**YOU'RE**

**INVITED**

 

 

 

 

JESTEŚ ZAPROSZONY NA

_cokolwiek_

~~W~~

_gdziekolwiek_

~~W~~

_kiedykolwiek_

O

_którejkolwiek_

 

 _Możesz wybrać czas i miejsce, możemy wrócić po pół godzinie, odpuścić przystawki i deser, cokolwiek chcesz, tylko wyjdźmy_.

C.D.N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pytanie z poprzedniej notki wciąż aktualne, ale chcę dojść do pewnego momentu :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkwardness alert

**XXXIII.**

 

            Wypadała sobota, czyli dzień w którym w zamierzchłej przeszłości sprzed paru miesięcy Sherlock przeznaczał kilka godzin na wyjazd do Sherrinford, do Eurus, by popatrzeć na siebie przez szybę, improwizacją na dwoje skrzypiec łagodząc niezręczność aktu. Był to także jeden z tych dni, w których czuł się jak normalny człowiek – nie tylko dlatego, że nie odczuwał żadnych somatycznych dolegliwości, ale również ponieważ przyjmowane leki stępiły nieco ostrość jego intelektu, zobojętniając go wobec mnogości bodźców – co znaczyło, że mógłby wznowić rytuał.

            Mógłby również poświęcić wieczór nadrabianiu zaległości w relacji z Rosie.

            Zamiast tego zgodził się wyjść na kolację.

            – Dlaczego nie jesteś gotowy? – zapytał John, zatrzymując się w salonie w drodze do łazienki, ze spodniami i koszulą przerzuconymi przez przedramię, kiedy Sherlock boso i w szlafroku szykował dla Rosie jedzenie, do odgrzania później przez panią Hudson. – Ubierz się ładnie i idziemy.

            – _Ubierz się ładnie_?

            – Zdawało mi się, że dbałość o strój leży w twoim zwyczaju?

            Podszedł do kuchenki i wyłączył gaz pod garnkiem do gotowania na parze, nie dając Sherlockowi rozkręcić się w oracji na temat brukselki.

            – Nie każ się namawiać. Od tygodni praktycznie nie wychodzę z domowych ciuchów. Ciebie widuję niemal wyłącznie w pidżamie. Nie oponowałbym szczególnie, gdybyśmy raz na czas zrobili coś jak kiedyś, wiesz, kiedy większość naszych ubrań nie była utytłana w zupkach. Nie twierdzę, że nie masz swojego uroku upaprany kluseczkami z brukselką, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, przestaniemy zauważać konieczność codziennego prysznica. I wierz mi, że wiem, o czym mówię – rzekł; a następnie zaczął zmieniać spodnie na świeże na środku salonu, nic sobie nie robiąc z obecności Sherlocka (chociaż z nich dwóch to raczej on wykazywał obiekcje przed paradowaniem półnago), więc mogło coś być w tym stwierdzeniu.

            – Myślałem, że nie przepadasz za zieloną – zauważył, kiedy w końcu w czystych koszulach wydostali się poza mieszkanie.

            – Dlatego nie miała plam. – Sherlock poprawił kołnierz i obejrzał się za siebie, na ścianę budynku. – Może powinniśmy byli wziąć Rosie ze sobą...

            – Nie – odparł John kategorycznie, łapiąc go za łokieć i prowadząc do taksówki. – Nie powinniśmy. Będziemy mieli mnóstwo okazji później.

            – Tak, ale straciłem mnóstwo okazji _wcześniej._

            – Spędzamy z nią całe dnie. Odpuść.

            Sherlock z ociąganiem wsiadł do samochodu.

            – Nie chcę, żeby myślała, że nie chcę spędzać z nią czasu.

            – Cóż, _ja_ nie miałem okazji spędzić z tobą poza domem ani sekundy, więc może zrobisz mi tę przyjemność? Czy mam rozumieć, że nie chcesz spędzać czasu ze mną?

            Oczywiście, że _chciał_ spędzać z nim czas; ponadto kiedy John podał kierowcy adres, Sherlock zrozumiał, że sili się na coś miłego. Powstrzymał się więc od mówienia o Rosie, a że żaden inny temat nie zaprzątał mu myśli, milczał przez resztę drogi do celu, gdzie Angelo powitał ich jowialnym _jest moja ulubiona para_ , bez zaskoczenia – co znaczyło, że John zarezerwował stolik – i poprowadził pod okno.

            – Sherlock. Doktorze Watson.

            Sherlock ściągnął płaszcz. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, obserwując, jak Angelo przynosi im z baru świeczkę dla podniesienia nastroju i czekając, aż John uświadomi wszystkich obecnych co do natury ich relacji, jak z niezłomnym uporem godnym lepszej sprawy robił to od lat... tylko że tym razem powiedział:

            – Dzięki – i odprawił Angelo uprzejmym uśmiechem.

            – Co się stało z _nie jestem gejem_?   

            Zaraz, naprawdę o to zapytał?

 _Pomyślał_ to, jasne, ale nie planował przecież tego _powiedzieć_. Szczególnie, że wyjaśnienie nasuwało się samo: komu chciałoby się tyle strzępić język na darmo? Zagadkę stanowić mogło jedynie, dlaczego John nie doszedł do tego wcześniej; za to samo pytanie miało potencjał przysporzenia Sherlockowi kłopotu. 

            Patrzył, jak John w milczeniu odwiesza marynarkę na oparcie krzesła i lokuje się po przeciwległej doń stronie, na miękkim siedzeniu pod szybą, gdzie szuka wygodnej pozycji (co zajęło mu przynajmniej kilka sekund za dużo).

            – Jeżeli mam być zupełnie szczery – odpowiedział w końcu, posyłając Sherlockowi dość napięty uśmiech – to mam wrażenie, że cię to denerwuje. Nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żebyś sam zaprzeczył... sugestiom, a jak robię to tylko ja, to wychodzi, jakbym sądził, że mnie obrażają.

            Sherlock zamrugał.

            – Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, um – John zamotał się w _bardzo_ oczywistym zakłopotaniu – wiesz, że nie wstydziłbym się ciebie. Gdybym był.

            Pochylił się nad menu.

            – A także nie chce mi się strzępić języka na darmo. Co chcesz do picia?

            – Niegazowaną _San Pellegrino_ – odparł Sherlock na autopilocie, nie wiedząc, czy czuć się ujętym, że oto John próbuje oszczędzić mu zmartwienia czy raczej zaniepokojonym, że sądzi, że właśnie _to_ jest rzecz, którą Sherlock się dręczy.  

            – Nie jestem z porcelany – otrząsnął się wreszcie, kiedy John zamówił wodę i odesłał obsługę mówiąc, że nie są gotowi na przystawki, ale dadzą znać jak będą. – Nie musisz chodzić wokół mnie na palcach.

            John chrząknął, na znak, że zrozumiał. Zagapił się na menu – po czym nagle odłożył je na bok.

            – W takim razie jest jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym wiedzieć. Mogę?

            Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

            – Proszę.

            – Jak jest z tobą? Czy ty...?

Upłynęło siedem lat, odkąd się poznali, siedem lat, odkąd siedzieli dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, tocząc alarmująco podobną rozmowę; i Sherlock dawno zwątpił, że John _kiedykolwiek_ zapyta.

            – Pytasz, czy jestem gejem.

            _Teraz._ Teraz – gdy w obliczu tego, z czym Sherlock borykał się przez ostatnie miesiące, kwestia wydawała się niezręcznie wręcz przyziemna, a poruszanie jej balansowało na granicy nietaktu; po tym, jak praktycznie wepchnął go w ramiona Irene.

            – Cóż. Tak. Nie myśl, że wziąłem cię tutaj na przesłuchanie. Nie _planowałem_ cię wypytać. Po prostu przyszło mi do głowy, że to jedna z tych informacji, które od dawna powinienem mieć.

            – Które _powinieneś_ mieć – powtórzył Sherlock głupio.

            – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Sherlock, najbliższą osobą jaką mam, ale wcale nie jesteśmy tak blisko, jak powinniśmy – ogłosił John dziwnie ciepło, dziwnie _łatwo_ , _z bliska_ , tak, że przez chwilę Sherlock miał wrażenie, że położy mu rękę na dłoni. – Wciąż jest dużo za dużo rzeczy, których o tobie nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien, czy _domyślanie się_ jest najbardziej... wydajną... metodą pogłębiania relacji... Zwykle ukrywasz, co się u ciebie dzieje, ujawniasz co myślisz według swojego widzimisię, czyli czasem w ogóle, ponieważ coś wydaje ci się nieistotne i właściwie nie mówisz o tym, co czujesz, bo nie potrafisz, a ja rzadko pytam, bo sam mam z tym kłopoty. I obawiam się, że jeżeli nie zdobędziemy się na odrobinę szczerości, pewnego dnia wyprowadzi nas to na manowce.

            Jak na coś, o czym John nie planował mówić, przemówienie wydawało się zaskakująco spójne – za to Sherlock miał problem z jego przetworzeniem.  

            – Mam też beznadziejne wyczucie czasu – stwierdził John po nieokreślonym okresie milczenia. – Słuchaj, jeżeli cię stresuję...

            – Nie.

            – Nie jak w _nie stresujesz mnie_?

            – Nie jak w _nie jestem gejem_.

            – Aha. OK. – Wyprostował się. – Dobrze. Dziękuję.

_Dobrze?_

– A...

            – Nie jestem również heteroseksualny.

            – Tak. Rozumiem. To ma sens. W twoim przypadku.

            Mało prawdopodobne, by faktycznie rozumiał; zwłaszcza, że popadł ewidentnie w nerwową paplaninę. Zapewne wyobraził sobie, że Sherlock powiedział mu, że jest bi albo aseksualny; ewentualnie, że usłyszał (względnie prawdziwe) _mógłbym, tylko nie chcę_. Natomiast bardziej dosadne i bliższe meritum p _ociąga mnie bycie posiadanym_ oraz _zrobiłem to z Irene z myślą o tobie, co okazało się koszmarnym błędem, bo nikomu nie ufam na tyle, żeby rzeczywiście oddać kontrolę nie czując się wykorzystanym_ nadal nie wydawały się Sherlockowi wyznaniami, którymi bezpiecznie byłoby się dzielić, nawet z najlepszym przyjacielem, zwłaszcza z _Johnem_ , niezależnie od tego, co powiedział o szczerości.

            – Wiesz, że...

            – ...każda opcja jest w porządku? – Sherlock uniósł brew. – Jeżeli próbujesz dokonać rekonstrukcji naszego pierwszego wspólnego wieczoru, to zwracam twoją uwagę na znaczącą zmianę okoliczności.

            Chodziło mu o Rosie; ale też o Mary, Eurus; o nich samych, o wszystko, czego masa jakby ubiła się pod własnym nieznośnym ciężarem w zwarty kłąb, czyniąc wysupłanie zeń treści niemożliwym. Wszystko to zawisło w powietrzu, niewypowiedziane, jak wtedy, gdy przed misją na kontynencie Sherlock usiłował pożegnać się z Johnem, myśląc, że widzi go po raz ostatni.

            Jak wtedy, uśmiechnął się.

            – Definitywnie nie uważam się za poślubionego pracy.

            – Bogu dzięki. Miałbym nadzieję, że tym razem faktycznie coś _zjesz_. Kalamary czy _arancini_?

            Zjadł _arancini._ Zjadł kurczaka w białym winie, zjadł deser w wersji _dolcetii_ oraz wypił kawę, zdeprymowany preludium kolacji obserwując odkształcający się wosk i nie potrafiąc stwierdzić, jak w owych znacząco zmienionych okolicznościach czuje się _tutaj_ , w miejscu, gdzie poznawał Johna, nie znając siebie, gdzie John kiedyś go podziwiał; _teraz_ , kiedy jedynym, co nie zmieniło się od tego czasu był fakt, że Mycroft wciąż zajmował pozycję jego najpoważniejszego przeciwnika.

            Gdy wosk zapadł się w głąb świecy, zatapiając niedopaloną resztkę knota, John zaproponował:

            – Słuchaj, nie byłem pewien, jak to wyjdzie i nie chciałem podrzucać żadnych pomysłów, ale chyba wszystko jest w porządku, więc może chciałbyś, żebyśmy zabrali Rosie na weekend za miasto?

 

C.D.N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miłych walentynek :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta notka będzie pewnie dłuższa niż rozdzialik ;) 
> 
> Jutro minie rok, odkąd opowiadanie się zaczęło. Uznaję to za dobrą okazję, żeby poinformować ewentualnych zatroskanych (co prawda biorąc pod uwagę czas, jaki upłynął od premiery IV sezonu nie łudzę się, ze wielu Was zostało ;) ) że o nim nie zapominam: nadal jest na mojej dwuelementowej liście fanfików do skończenia. Po prostu z pewnych powodów wolę najpierw doprowadzić do końca Ostatnią Instancję (trzymajcie kciuki, zeby się udało), ale sądzę, że czas oczyścił moją wizję Zasadzonego ze zbędnych elementów i mam nadzieję, ze to wyjdzie fikowi na dobre. 
> 
> Rok temu moje życie było w punkcie bez-nadziei. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że jestem w stanie powrócić do tego okresu bez szczególnej traumy, a nawet z pewną swoiście pojętą przyjemnośćią - i myślę, że zadzwieczam to w dużej mierze temu tekstowi i Waszym reakcjom na niego, bez których byłby tylko szkieletem bez ducha.

**XXXIV.**

 

            – Poza tym dał mi koszulę – zreferował Sherlock w gabinecie Richarda.

            Jak Sherlock myśli, dlaczego?

            – Prawdopodobnie czuje się winny z powodu Rosie, ponieważ pobrudziła większość innych.

            Dlaczego, zdaniem Sherlocka, zaproponował wyjazd?

            Chce spędzić czas z Rosie.

            Poza tym:

            – Prawdopodobnie sądzi, że brakuje mi integracji społecznej.

            Dlaczego mieliby wyjeżdżać poza Londyn, skoro mogliby przecież integrować się na miejscu?

            Oczywiście: John chce spędzić czas z Rosie.

            Poza tym:

            – Prawdopodobnie sądzi, że popadłem w stagnację i potrzebuję zróżnicowania bodźców. Czuje się w obowiązku mnie rozerwać. Sądzi, że przyniesie mi to jakąś korzyść emocjonalną.

            – Istnieje możliwość, że John widzi w tym jakieś korzyści emocjonalne również dla _siebie_?

            Sherlock uniósł brew, popadłszy w głęboką zadumę.

            – Prawdopodobnie.

 

C.D.N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czytajcie Ostatnią Instację :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny odcienk rocznicowy, tym razem z soundtrackiem :)

**XXXV.**

 

            – Pa pa – oznajmiła Rosie radośnie, i byłaby trzasnęła Johnowi drzwiami przed nosem, gdyby nie wykazał się refleksem i nie wsadził nogi między drzwi a framugę.

            Pożegnał się już z Sherlockiem, później z Rosie, kazał jej być grzeczną, rzecz jasna w miarę możliwości, nie rozrabiać za bardzo i kulturalnie zjadać cokolwiek dostanie do jedzenia nawet, jeżeli będzie to rzodkiewka, ale nie powinna zbytnio się martwić, Sherlock raczej nie będzie katował jej rzodkiewką, no, chyba że będzie niegrzeczna, pocałował ją w czoło, pożyczył im miłego dnia, pożegnał się drugi raz – a teraz stanął w progu, widocznie rozdarty.

            – Może jednak zostanę...      

            – Nie bądź głupi – prychnął Sherlock.

            Parę dni wcześniej John napomknął, że skoro póki co Sherlock czuje się dobrze, to John musi wspomnieć, że on _nie_ czuje się zupełnie komfortowo zmuszony symulować chorobę Rosie, żeby móc dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, więc chciałby wrócić na próbę do pracy. Przy okazji powiększy pulę płatnych dni urlopowych i zamiast na weekend pojadą później na tydzień w spokoju ducha – nie martwiąc się, że w towarzystwie całej i zdrowej Rosie wpadną akurat na kogoś z oddziału, kto doniesie na Johna za sprzeniewierzanie publicznych pieniędzy z ubezpieczenia.

            Skoro John chciał wrócić do pracy, to oczywiście powinien wrócić do pracy – a Sherlock powinien, i _chciał,_ pomóc mu uczynić ten powrót możliwe najłatwiejszym, choćby dlatego, że to z jego powodu John uskutecznił całą tę mistyfikację z chorobą Rosie.

            – Przewałkowaliśmy temat na dziesiątą stronę. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy zmieniać plany. Oczywiście, że... Co?

            – Wiesz, że to samo powiedziałeś, zanim... No wiesz, _wtedy_.

            Sherlock poczuł, jak nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiega mu przez szyję w dół kręgosłupa, jak wąska strużka roztapiającego się śniegu. 

            Odchrząknął, prostując plecy.

            – Rozumiem twoje wątpliwości, ale jestem pewien – cóż, nie był _całkiem_ pewien, żywił jednak pewne nadzieje – że jeżeli dasz mi szansę...

            – Ustalmy jedno. – John wciął mu się w słowo. – Powtarzam: nie boję się jej z tobą zostawić. Nie martwię się o jej _bezpieczeństwo_ ani o żadną z tych rzeczy, o których myślisz. Tak?

            Uniósł obie brwi i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco, więc Sherlock skinął głową.

            – Wtedy, kiedy napisałeś... Musisz zrozumieć – kontynuował John, patrząc mu w twarz, ale nie do końca w oczy, tak jakby czynił wysiłek, żeby nie odbiec wzrokiem gdzie indziej – jak to wyglądało z mojej perspektywy. Jak się czułem. Czułem się... bardzo źle. Czułem, że... no... wiesz, że... ee, że cię zawiodłem. Naraziłem Rosie. Źle oceniłem sytuację. Nie chcę znowu popełnić tego samego błędu. Wiesz, jak koszmarnie długo trwa transatlantycka podróż, jak człowieka przez całą drogę zżerają wyrzuty sumienia? Dziękuję bardzo, wolę nadal udawać, że Rosie niedomaga. Po prostu nie będę chodził z nią po mieście.

            – Wychodzisz do pracy parę ulic dalej, nie na inny kontynent – zauważył Sherlock.

            – .... albo mógłbym, no wiesz, zapłacić komuś, żeby się nią zajął, nie jest przecież tak, że mnie nie stać. Nie musisz zostawać z nią, bo czujesz się w obowiązku albo coś takiego. Jeżeli nie chcesz albo masz wątpliwości...

            Jeżeli Sherlock miałby powiedzieć prawdę, musiałby przyznać, że nie był pozbawiony wątpliwości. Ale coś – może wykazujący tendencję stabilnego wzrostu poziom jego nastroju, może jedna tabletka diazepamu albo dziewięć godzin snu na dobę, albo Rosie – _coś_ sprawiało, że chciał spróbować, mimo wszystko, _mimo_ wątpliwości, _naprawdę_.

            Nie lubił _prawdy_ , ze względu na jej właściwość bezwstydnego i kompletnego obnażania eksploatatora. Do prawdy przywykł uciekać się w ostateczności.

            – Nie _chcę_ , żebyś płacił komuś za opiekę nad Rosie – stwierdził stanowczo. – Ja _chcę_ z nią zostać – dodał ciszej, i to zabrzmiało _miękko_. – Wiesz, że chcę.

            Prawda...?, zawisło mu na końcu języka, niewypowiedziane, bo _ociekał_ tą chęcią, i nie bardzo dowierzał, by John tego nie rozumiał. Był przekonany, że to po prostu po nim _widać_ , poza tym otwarte wyrażenie afektów przychodziło mu względem Rosie dużo łatwiej, niż w wobec innych ludzi, tych, którzy osiągnęli już dojrzałość psychofizyczną.

            W wyrazie twarzy Johna od razu unaoczniła się inna właściwość prawdy: to, że przedstawiona bez ogródek przemawia do ludzi dużo szybciej niźli ukryta lub przeinaczona, bez przeszkód torując sobie drogę do sedna rzeczy i natychmiastowo uderzając we właściwe nuty.

            – I na pewno sobie poradzisz?  Mam na myśli... _Wiem_ , że sobie poradzisz, chodzi mi o to, czy jesteś pewien, że to nie jest dla ciebie problem.

            – Tak, jestem pewien.

            – I dobrze się czujesz?

            – Tak.

            – I jak coś będzie nie tak, zadzwonisz?

            – Tak.

            – Na pewno?

            – _Tak._ Rosie, zrób _pa pa_. Twój tatuś ma zwykle dużo do powiedzenia na temat dobrego wychowania, ale chyba sam o nim zapomniał. Słyszałem, że nie jest w dobrym guście spóźnić się do pracy zaraz pierwszego dnia.

            – Pa pa – zgodziła Rosie.

            – _Pa pa_ – poparł ją z Sherlock. 

            – Pa pa... – poddał się John.

            Westchnął, postawił teczkę na podłodze, odprawił cały rytuał całowania i ściskania i przykazywania od początku, a następnie zbiegł do taksówki. Sherlock odwrócił się przodem do blatu kuchennego, żeby nakroić Rosie ogórka do chrupania.

            – ...ale obiecujesz? – John wyrósł mu za plecami, kiedy kończył obdzierać pierwszego ogórka ze skórki naostrzonym przez Johna nożem do masła, myśląc, że teraz, kiedy z reguły bywa wyspany (co ułatwiało radzenie sobie z napadami myślowych natręctw, w tym irracjonalnych obaw przed ostrymi narzędziami), należałoby może zainwestować w porządny zestaw do krojenia.

            – Na litość boską.

            Zmachany od biegania po schodach – _zdecydowanie_ powinien więcej się ruszać – z tym nieśmiałym spojrzeniem psa żałującego jakiegoś występku, w niedoprasowanym jasnym trenczu ze zmarszczonym kołnierzem i pokrzywionymi połami, John robił dziwnie pocieszne wrażenie, tak, że Sherlock nie wiedział, czy wywrócić oczami czy parsknąć śmiechem.

            Wiedział za to, że jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to ciągłe potakiwanie niechybnie przyprawi go o migrenę.

            Nie wywrócił oczami ani nie parsknął śmiechem. Zamiast tego uległ pragnieniu, by szybkim ruchem naprostować Johnowi poły płaszcza.

            – _Idź_ – powiedział, przelotnie kładąc mu dłoń na piersi i popychając lekko w stronę klatki schodowej – zanim dojdę do wniosku, że przypadłeś mi do gustu, bo przypominasz moją matkę.

            – Idź – poleciła Rosie. – _Pa pa_.

           

C.D.N.

[don't want let this pass, I don't want to miss this turn ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCCQ-pMhKoA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak poproszę o Wasze kropki obecności, to chyba nie bedzie za duzo? ;)


End file.
